Deadliest Warrior of Fiction
by Zivon96
Summary: Warriors from all over fiction converge to fight to the death with other warriors of equal stature. Written with the help of DeadAliveManiac and Scarecrow'sMainFan.
1. Grey Wardens vs Imperial Legion

_The warriors displayed in this episode belong to Bioware and Bethesda_

_They created the Dragon Age series and Elder Scrolls series respectively_

oxoxoxo

**Grey Wardens**

(A man wearing plate armor with a griffon on the front swings a broadsword at the camera)

**A force of the strongest fighters from all over Thedas, sworn to defeat the menace of the darkspawn.**

(A Grey Warden Bashes a Hurlock with his shield before running it through on his sword)

**The Imperial Legion**

(A man wearing Roman-esque armor raises a large shield before stabbing at the camera with a shortsword)

**The top fighting force of Cyrodiil, who led their country to create the largest empire in Tamriel's history.**

(A Legionnaire blocks a Stormcloak's sword strike on his shield, then knocks him over and stabs him with his sword)

**WHO**

**IS**

**DEADLIEST?**

To find out, our world class fighters are testing fiction's greatest weapons.

Using twenty first century science, we'll see what happens when the two warriors go toe to toe.

No rules. No safety. No mercy.

It's a duel to the death to decide who is…

**THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!**

oxoxoxo

_Welcome to the fight club. Here a team of doctors, scientists, and weapon's experts will decide who is the deadlier fighting force of these two elite groups._

**The Grey Wardens: **Warriors of every race and class, whose sole mission is the defense of mankind.

Series: Dragon Age

Height: 6'

Weight: 180lbs

Armor: Silverite plate/Drakeskin leather

Vs

**The Imperial Legion:** The powerful warriors of Cyrodiil, who led the empire to become the largest of their world.

Series: Elder Scrolls

Height: 5'11"

Weight: 178lbs

Armor: Imperial steel plate/leather and chainmail

A young man with tan skin, brown hair and brown eyes inspected a small sensor device to make sure it will work.

_Biomedical engineer **Zivon96 **will supervise the weapons testing._

"Both of these warriors are heavily armored and armed to the teeth with weapons." Zivon stated. "It will be interesting to see who will win."

A short, white, freckled, young man with brown hair, glasses and blue eyes looked over a damaged gel torso that looked like it had been almost cut in half. It wasn't making it to the hospital.

_ER doctor and historian **DeadAliveManiac **will weigh in on the gruesome injuries inflicted by these warriors._

"I'll be telling you who's dead, who's seriously wounded and who's still okay." D.A.M. explained.

A tall brown haired blue eyed young man typed some information into a computer.

"_Computer whiz **Scarecrow'sMainFan** will take the data from the weapons testing and input it into the digital combat engine that will determine the Deadliest Warrior._

"What's interesting about this matchup is that we will have different classes of warriors on both sides. This means that they will have different armor and weapons for each class."

oxoxoxo

A tall blond man with short hair and a short beard took up a broadsword and a large round wooden shield, taking a few experimental swings with the sword.

_Taking up the sword for the Grey Wardens, is former Warden and King of Ferelden, **Alistair Theirin**._

"One does not simply _join_ the Grey Wardens by choice. There are two ways in. A person can either be recognized by the Wardens and then invited to join, or they have to be conscripted. Either way, we only recruit from the best of the best fighters." Alistair explained

Another man, this one looking darker than Alistair with long dark hair and piercing eyes picked up a bow and tested the string to make sure it was taught.

_Also fighting for the Wardens is current Warden, **Nathaniel Howe.**_

"When I am sent on missions they are not missions of conquest like the Legion. I go on missions to stop the darkspawn from rising again and to fight them when they appear. And from experience I can tell you that darkspawn are much stronger than your average soldier." Nathaniel recanted.

_The Grey Wardens were founded during the First Blight, when humans, elves, dwarves and all other species of Thedas were on the brink of annihilation by the darkspawn. The first Wardens were veteran soldiers of the land of Anderfells, who at Weisshaupt fortress, mastered the taint of the darkspawn and used it to fight against them._

"After almost one hundred years of losing battles against the 'spawn, this small band of soldiers were now managing to push them back." Said Alistair. "There are stories from these battles and of those from later blights that tell of Grey Wardens taking on groups of ten to twenty darkspawn, single handedly, and winning."

_Even after knowing a warrior is a great fighter, they still have to go through one final test: The Joining. This secretive ritual is performed on all Grey Warden recruits to weed out the week and leave only the strongest._

Nathaniel gave a hard look to the camera. "When I became a Grey Warden I swore never to discuss the joining among any who are not a part of the order. I take that commitment very seriously."

_Our Warden experts are confident. But so are their latest opponents._

A stern looking man with grey hair and lightly tanned skin knocked on a shield to check its strength.

_Fighting for the Legion is Legionnaire General **Tullius.**_

"While I'm sure these Wardens are great warriors against bestial darkspawn, we in the legion are disciplined, intelligent fighters instead of savage beasts." Tullius stated. "We have stood just as long as they have, and have expanded much further than they ever will."

Another man, this one younger and with long brown hair took a practice swing with a large war hammer.

_Also waging war for the Legion is Legionnaire soldier **Hadvar.**_

"The Legion is the strongest military force in all of Tamriel, and we have proven this time and again with our conquests." Said Hadvar. "The Wardens focus too much on finding the best soldiers as they are. In the Legion there is no time for that. You don't have to be good to join the Legion, you join the Legion we'll make you good."

_The Imperial Legion was born from the great army of Tiber Septum, which he used to conquer Tamriel. After then the Legion was mainly used as a deterrent force to put down rebellions and keep the peace across the land. _

"Even during supposed 'peacetime' the legion was kept busy, beating rebels and criminals across Tamriel." Said Hadvar. "Our idea of a break is taking down a gang."

_The battles that made he Legion it's most famous however were Red Ring and the Skyrim Civil war._

"The legion gathered all of its followers and marched against Lord Naarfin's forces in the imperial city itself." Tullius explained. "And in the Skyrim civil war, not only did we have to fight the powerful Stormcloaks, but also the dragons were returning."

_But what would happen if Tamriel's ultimate conquering force fought Thedas's defeaters of darknes?_

"It's no contest." Said Tullius. "We have more discipline, training and experience. They will fall jst like any other enemy of ours."

"Am I worried about the Legion?" Alistair asked "Yes. But I still think we can beat them."

_The Legion will strike first using their standard issue killer._

**The Imperial Short Sword**

**Length: 2.6'**

**Weight: 3lbs**

**Material: Imperial Steel**

_Two and a half feet of blade, made for stabbing and slashing._

**And the Imperial Shield**

**Size: 3.5'**

**Weight: 9lbs**

**Material: Wood, Imperial Steel**

_Large enough to cover the body, it was like having a second set of armor._

General Tullius stepped up to the hosts with the Imperial sword and shield. "Gentlemen, allow me to introduce to you the right and left hands of the Legion."

Scarecrow looked at the weapons he was packing. "Why would a Legionnaire carry this weapon?" he asked.

"Simply put, I can wait behind the shield until the enemy bounces off, and then run him through on the sword and wait for the next one."

D.A.M. pointed out an aspect of the weapon. "From the look of it, this is primarily a thrusting weapon, which means you are more likely to cause a lethal puncture wound than anything else with regard to length."

"This sword has been known to amputate limbs, and even decapitate at times." Hadvar interjected. "But yes, its original design was to be a thrusting weapon."

Zivon smiled. "Well we have a test for you. Over here we have our ballistics gel torso, and I want you to do as much damage to it as you can with the sword and shield."

"So you want me to kill a Warden then?" Tullius smiled "That can be arranged." Tullius walked up to the torso and took a fighting stance with his shield in front of him and his sword held behind the shield.

Zivon looked at Tullius. "Tullius, you ready?"

"Ready!"

"Three, two, one, GO!"

Tullius shoved the torso with the shield before stabbing it in the chest. He then aimed a bit lower and stabbed it in the belly. He brought the sword up higher again and brought it down on one of the arms, amputating it. Finally he brought the sword down on the neck. "Done!" he called.

D.A.M. came over to inspect the damage. "Well the first strike you did was with the shield and that really didn't do much at all, it might knock him over but that's about it."

Tullius raised the shield. "This was designed completely and totally for defense. It was not designed to bludgeon."

"Well whatever it was designed for, the sword proved much deadlier." Said D.A.M. pointing to the wounds on the torso. "On your first strike you hit the heart, and that is an instant kill, but apparently that isn't enough for you because on your next strike you went straight for the belly and hit the small intestine. This is not an instant kill but it is a mortal wound. Unless you get this guy straight to a hospital like NOW he will die. Your next strike severed his sword arm and now he can't fight back. And your final strike almost decapitated him; he is literally hanging on by a few bits of skin here."

Alistair and Nathaniel walked over. "Alright Wardens, what do you think?" asked Hadvar.

Alistair looked over the damage. "Well it looks like he's dead but I don't think you'll be able to do that in real life because you will have to get past either this," he said placing a silverite chest plate on a nearby table. "Or this." He said as Nathaniel placed studded drakeskin armor next to the silverite plate.

Zivon looked at the experts. "I think I hear a challenge." He turned back to the other hosts. "What do you guys think?" D.A.M. and Scarecrow nodded.

Tullius looked at his next challenge. This would be a bit difficult.

"Alright Tullius," Said Zivon "We have here two pigs dressed in traditional Grey Warden plate and leather. I want to see two strikes on each one."

"We're using pig flesh because that's as close to human as we can get without it being illegal." Explained D.A.M.

Tullius looked at the pigs. He walked up to the first one, the one in the leathers.

"On three, two, one, ATTACK!"

Tullius plunged the sword into the pig's gut. It breached the armor. He then attacked the chest and managed to breach the armor as well. He then moved on to the plate armored pig, and tried a stab at the armored chest. The sword was deflected by the armor. Tullius struck higher this time, slashing the throat. "Done!"

D.A.M. walked over to inspect the carnage. "Well on the first pig, you went through the intestines on your first strike and he'll die from that, and on your second strike you dropped a lung, not a kill but it is now harder for him to breathe. That's another kill." He walked over to the second pig "It seems you bent the rules a little on this one and instead off attacking the armor on your second strike you went for the neck. This is an instant kill, but the armor did its job in protecting the warden. This strike didn't even slow him down."

"I had a feeling that would stop you." Alistair said, smirking. "Now let me show you _our _sword."

_The wardens strike back with their own mighty blade and shield._

**The Warden's Companion broadsword**

**Length: 4'**

**Weight: 3.7lbs**

**Material: Dragonbone**

**And the Warden's Shield**

**Length: 3'**

**Weight: 8lbs**

**Material: Dragonthorn wood, steel**

_A deadly combo for both attack and defense._

Alistair showed the hosts his favorite weapons. "These are standard issue for our warriors." He said showing off the blade and shield. "The sword is made of dragonbone, which is much stronger than steel, and the shield can be used for both defending and attacking."

"Well we have a test for both the sword and the shield." Said Zivon "Over here we have our ballistics gel torso, and we want you to give us a strike with both the shield and the sword."

"Let's go then." Said Alistair. He stood in front of the torso with his sword and shield in a fighting stance.

"Alistair you ready?"

"Ready and waiting!"

"On three, two, one, GO!"

With a war cry, Alistair brought back the shield and smashed it, rim first, into the dummy's neck. He then brought the sword down on the dummy's shoulder, cutting it in almost in half. "Done!"

D.A.M. had one look at the dummy's neck and laughed. "You broke his neck on that first strike!" he exclaimed. "And as if he wasn't dead enough, you almost cut him in half!"

"So what you're saying is that we have a twice dead Imperial here?" Alistair asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

_But our Legion experts are not impressed._

"You have armor? So do we. And ours is just as good." Said Tullius. "I want to see the same test but with armor on."

Alistair grinned. "Challenge accepted."

Scarecrow stood between the two warriors. "Clam down guys. Save it for the testing."

The crew had set up two more pigs. One dressed in imperial steel plate and one in imperial leather and chainmail. "Alright Alistair," said Zivon "We have our two pigs here in Imperial armor. It's the same challenge we gave Tullius: two sword strikes on each one. You think you can do this?" Alistair nodded. "Alright then. Three, two, one, GO!"

Alistair stabbed the first pig with the leather and chainmail in the gut. The dragonbone sword went right through the leather and chain in one strike. He then slashed at the shoulder like he had done with the un-armored dummy and the pig bent with the sword and went back into shape when Alistair removed the sword. The armor did not break. He then moved on to the plate armored target. He stabbed at the chest but the armor held fast. Instead of slashing at the neck however, he slashed at the chestplate, leaving a large dent. "Done!"

Scarecrow looked at D.A.M. "So are any of these guys making it home?"

D.A.M. looked at the first pig in the chainmail and leather. "This guy is dead because of the stab to the gut and if you look at the slash attack here you broke his collarbone and incapacitated his arm. So in other words, he can't fight back now because his other arm is full holding up his shield to try to stop you from killing him. Moving on to the second pig, you didn't breach the armor at all and removing it… you have broken a rib. You would probably knock him over, but this guy is still alive."

"In that case I pull a page from his book," Alistair said, pointing at Tullius. "And go for the neck, or hit him with my shield."

_So which weapon gets the edge?_

The three hosts were conversing. "Between the broadsword and shield and the shortsword and shield, I like the broadsword, and the fact that the warden's shield can be used as an attack." Said Zivon.

"It's a longer blade, and to get anywhere close enough to the Warden to attack, the Legionnaires will have to get into range of that sword." Added Scarecrow.

"The broadsword was able to do more damage even without piercing the armor." Finalized D.A.M.

Zivon nodded. "Since we're all in agreement, edge Warden's Companion."

_For close range weapons, the Grey Wardens take the EDGE with the Warden's Companion and Shield._

_But the battle isn't over yet. Each side still thinks they will be the ones to win._

_Our Imperials believe the Legion's single minded discipline and training will be enough to win them the day._

"Any man who has the will and ability to fight can join the legion." Said Hadvar. "We instruct them on fighting maneuvers, strategy and tactics, and arm them well."

_Our Grey Wardens on the other hand, believe that their warrior's diversity and strength will be enough._

"A common misconception about an army like ours is that we don't train our troops." Said Nathaniel. "We do train them, and not just in one way like the Legion. We have people from all walks of life, from Dalish elves to Chantry Templars, to Dwarven Berserkers. Each one comes with their own experience and then shares that with the rest of the men."

_The Grey Wardens come to battle with:_

_**The Warden's Companion sword and shield**_

_**The Twinblade knives**_

_**The Commission longbow**_

_**And Circle magic and Dragon's Call staff**_

_The Imperial Legion counters with:_

_**The Imperial shortsword and shield**_

_**War hammer**_

_**Imperial bow**_

_**And Destruction Magic**_

_The Wardens strike next with:_

**The Twinblade knives**

**Length: 30"**

**Weight: 3lbs**

**Material: Dragonbone**

_Simple, effective, and in the hands of a Warden assassin, deadly._

Nathaniel strode up to the hosts, Twinblade in each hand. "These are the Twinblades. One thing I like about these knives is that what we call 'dagger,' they call 'sword.' Another good point is that each one is lightweight and easy to carry. I can carry one or two of these, my bow, and my pack all at once."

"Well we're going to test how effective these are at killing." Said Sacrecrow. "Over here we have our target."

_The target is a ballistics gel torso dressed in Imperial plate armor and a closed helmet._

"Nice armor, Imperials." Said Nathaniel. "Not only can I pierce your eyes through these holes, but I can hack off your arm because it's un-armored."

"Calm down Nate." Said Zivon. "We aren't testing to see if you can kill him with these. We just want to know if you can breach the armor."

Nathaniel prepared to attack the target.

"Nathaniel, you ready?" asked Zivon.

"Yes"

"Three, two, one, GO!"

Nathaniel stabbed at the armor. It didn't budge. He tried three more strikes. Nothing breached it. Finally he stabbed one of the daggers through the eye hole of the helmet.

D.A.M. came over to inspect. "I was going to put my gloves on but it seems I don't need to. You didn't even get through the armor until you stabbed the eye, but if it's deep enough…" he pulled out the dagger. "That's in almost halfway. He's dead."

Hadvar walked over during this exchange. "Not bad Warden. Not bad at all. But I have something that can do much more damage."

"And what weapon would that be?" asked Nathaniel, Gglaring at Hadvar.

"Follow me and I'll show you."

_The Imperial Legion smashes back with_

**The War hammer**

**Length: 5'**

**Weight: 12lbs**

**Material: Wood shaft, Steel head**

_Blunt on one end, with a deadly spike on the other. Used for breaking rocks, armor, and skulls._

"Now THIS is impressive." Said Scarecrow.

"This is the war hammer." Said Hadvar. "This is a less common weapon to be used by the Legion, but we use it to take down heavily armored or very large targets. The blunt end is used for knocking down armor or breaking rocks and obstacles, while the sharp end was used for breaking through armor."

"Well we're going to see if you can breach the Warden's armor with it because after that happened with your sword; you need something to go through it." Said D.A.M.

The Target is set up: a gel torso, dressed in silverite Warden Plate armor. "Hadvar, you ready?"

"I want to see a hit to the chest and to the head." Explained Zivon. "Ready?"

"Three, two, one, smash it!"

Hadvar brought the blunt end down on the chestplate of the armor, creating a huge dent. He then brought the spiked end down on the helm. The helmet and head inside it were both crushed y the force behind the blow.

"Wow. Now THAT caused some damage!" said Zivon.

"I think that might be a game changer, there." Added Scarecrow.

Removing the armor, D.A.M. looked at the wound beneath it. "Wow, this would hurt. The first hit broke all the ribs and created what's called a flail chest. This could very well kill you unless you get proper medical attention very soon. The other hit was to the head." D.A.M. removed what was left of the helmet to get a better look at the damage. What he saw was that the skull had been crushed like an egg. "Well since we can see the hole in the top of the head…" he poked his finger in. "I can feel brain matter, this guy's dead."

"I'll tell you one thing I didn't like though." Said Zivon. "You look like you're pretty tired after that, Hadvar how do you feel?"

"I'll be honest with you, I'm a bit tired. But he's dead." Said Hadvar.

_So which weapon gets the edge?_

"I have to say I like the Twinblades." Said Zivon. "With the hammer, how many swings can you take before you're too tired to swing anymore? I'm going to grow a pair of balls and give my edge to the knives."

"The hammer has more reach and power than the knives did, and we saw the knives glance off the imperial armor, and the hammer destroy the Warden's." Said D.A.M.

"I agree. Edge hammer." Said Scarecrow.

Zivon began to open his mouth. "Don't say anything. Edge hammer." Said D.A.M.

_Grey Wardens or Imperial Legion? Who would win in a battle to the death?_

_With close range and mid range complete, our experts now turn to long range weapons._

_The Imperial Legion shoots first with_

**The Imperial bow**

**Length: 3'**

**Weight: 2.5lbs**

**Material: Wood**

Tullius held the Imperial bow. "This is our primary long ranged killer. It's accurate, maneuverable, and fast firing. This will hit a Warden before he knows we're there."

"Well now we can test that." Zivon said. "We have our two targets here, two full body dummies for each of you. Ones with the Emperor profile are Imperial Legionnaires and ones with griffons on the front are Grey Wardens. You will have four arrows and I will start you back at twenty yards. Start on your go."

Tullius stood twenty yards from the two griffon targets. He strung an arrow, fired it at the right dummy and hit it in the ribcage. His next arrow was strung and shot into the left dummy's eye in only a few seconds. He strung a third one and fired it into the right dummy's shoulder. His final arrow hit the left dummy in the chest.

"Time!" called Zivon.

D.A.M. pulled the arrow out of the right dummy's ribs. "Where to begin? Let's start with your first shot, it hit the dummy in the ribcage, dropped a lung, and hit the heart. That is a kill. Going to the second dummy you hit him in the eye, and it went straight into the brain. Another kill. This third shot hit the dummy in the shoulder, and while it's not necessarily lethal, it is crippling. Your final shot, you hit the aorta, the biggest blood vessel in the body, and that is going to bleed out and kill him."

Tullius turned to Alistair and Nathaniel. "So Wardens, you have three dead and one crippled. What do you think?"

"I'll bet I could do the same but from further with our weapon." Nathaniel boasted.

"And what weapon would that be?" Asked Tullius.

_The wardens return fire with_

**The Commission**

**Length: 5'**

**Weight: 5.5lbs**

**Material: Dragonthorn wood**

"That bow is a lot bigger than the legion's bow" Stated scarecrow.

"Well Nathaniel, we have the same test for you to show us how well you can shoot with that bow. Again we have two targets, yours with the Emperor's profile on them, and we want you to shoot them with four arrows from twenty yards back." Said Zivon.

"I'll kill them both. But let's make this a bit more interesting and start thirty yards back."

"Your choice man. On your go."

Nathaniel stood thirty yards back from the targets. He strung one arrow and loosed it. The arrow hit the left dummy in the throat. Nathaniel took another arrow and knocked it, although he was noticeably slower than Tullius. He fired the arrow and it hit the right dummy in the chest. He strung another arrow and shot the left dummy in the eye. Nathaniel grinned as he strung his last arrow and fired it. It hit the right dummy in the middle of his leg.

"Time!" Zivon cried. "Let's go check out his kills."

D.A.M. looked at the arrows in the two dummies. "Well your first shot was an instant kill; you hit him right in the windpipe. The second shot hit the heart, which caused another kill. The third hit was right in the eye, and it reached the brain. Another kill. But I have to ask, why did you shoot him in the leg.?"

Nathaniel grinned again. "Well it's like this. He used to be an Imperial Legionaire,"

"Don't say it." Tullius growled.

"But then he took an arrow in the knee." Nathaniel finished, enjoying the look of rage on Tullius' face.

"He said it…" the general muttered angrily.

_So which long range weapon gets the edge?_

"Both weapons are strong in different areas." Said Scarecrow. "The Commission had a greater range, but the Imperial bow was more maneuverable. For this test, the edge is even."

_For long range weapons, neither side gets the edge._

_The Imperial legion vs the Grey Wardens._

_Each side has tested weapons for long range, mid range and close range, but now the gloves come off, as both sides prepare to test one of their most powerful weapons._

"In the Wardens, one thing we are very proud of is that we are one of two fighting forces in all of Thedas that allows mages into their army." Said Alistair. "And like our other forces we have many different schools of magic in the Wardens, from the magic of the Dalish Elves to that of the Circle of Magi."

_The Wardens will attack with_

**Circle Magic**

**Size: Varriable**

**Weight: None**

**Substance: Magic/mana**

_The magic will be accompanied by_

**The Dragon's Call staff**

**Length: 5' 6"**

**Weight: 3lbs**

**Material: Dragonbone, Lyrium**

_To test their magic, The Warden team has brought in former Grey Warden and Circle mage **Anders**._

Anders took the staff and, along with Alistair, approached the hosts. "This is the standard issue staff given to the Wardens. They are forged in Orlais out of Lyrium infused Dragonbone so that they can channel the magic of a mage Warden." Anders explained.

"Well Anders we have a few dummies for you to test your magic out on." Said Zivon.

_The targets are five mannequins. Anders will be started fifteen yards back and will be given one spell for each dummy. Each dummy is also equipped with a thermal sensor, impact sensor, and electrical sensor to guage the power level of the spells. _

"Anders, you ready?" Zivon called.

"Yes sir." Anders replied.

"Three, two, one, GO!"

Anders shot a small fireball at the first dummy. Upon contact however, the fireball exploded into a much larger ball of flame that knocked the dummy over. The second dummy was hit in the head with a large stone fired from Anders' staff. Anders then moved closer to the last dummies and hit the third one with a stream of fire from his staff. He then turned to the fourth dummy and hit it with a blast of cold that froze it solid. Anders returned to the original distance and shot a bolt of lightning at the final dummy. "Done!"

_Anders showed an impressive display of magic in this test. But how much damage did he really do?_

D.A.M. took a look at the first dummy. "Well first thing's first, this blast did a lot more damage with the explosion than with the fire. This guy is not that badly burned, but according to the impact sensor, you night as well have hit him with a grenade, he's dead. Moving on to the second target, you launched a rock at his head, and I don't think I really need to say anything about this one."

Scarecrow grinned, "You got that right doc. He doesn't even have a head anymore!"

"As I was saying, this is another instant kill." D.A.M. said. "The third and fourth ones you had to move a bit closer for but you managed to kill this guy with that stream of fire. Even if he was wearing armor you would have roasted him in it. This next guy however, this is an interesting one. You froze him, and that's not an instant kill but he will slowly die from this."

Anders grinned. "That's not all I can do to him. Stand back and watch this."

The group stood back and Anders fired another stone from his staff. The frozen target shattered into a million pieces.

"Well if he wasn't dead before he is now." Said a stunned D.A.M. "As for this last guy, the amount of electricity he took is a lethal amount, he's dead."

"So that's four instant kills and one kill with a second spell." Said Zivon. "Imperial Legion, what do you think?"

Tullius looked at Anders with obvious disapproval. "I think it's a disadvantage to have to use that staff to fire your magic from."

Alistair grinned. "Ah but we _don't _have to use the staff. It just channels the attack and allows the mage to make small magic attacks without using his mana."

"We have our own school of magic, and it's made only for battle." Said Tullius.

_The Legion's magic of choice for war is_

**Destruction Magic**

**Size: Variable**

**Weight: None**

**Substance: Magika**

_Testing the Destruction Magic for the Legion is former Archmage of the College of Winterhold, **Savos Aren**._

"Destruction Magic is magic designed for the sole purpose of battle and, as the name implies, destruction." Said Savos. "It harnesses the powers of frost, fire and shock."

"Well we have the same test for you as we had for Anders." Said Zivon. "Again, five targets, each equipped with sensors, and you twenty feet back. You can move closer if needed." You start on your go."

Savos took his position twenty feet back. He then moved closer to the targets and engulfed the first one in a stream of fire. The second target he shot frost out of his left hand and lightning from his right. The target was frozen and shocked at the same time. The third target was simply hit with shocks, and the fourth was hit in the face with a fireball. He hit the final dummy in the head with a bolt of lightning and then signaled that he was finished.

D.A.M. went over to inspect the carnage. "First thing I really noticed was that you had to move closer to hit these targets then the wardens had to for their first spells, but from the readings we got, yours were more powerful. This first guy was cooked to death, the second guy was frozen and shocked at the same time, and since water conducts electricity, this guy might as well have been swimming when this happened. Moving to the third target, it's simple you electrocuted him to death. The fourth guy, you burned his face off, he's going to bleed out and then die quickly. The last guy was again, killed by lightning."

Zivon turned to look at both Anders and Savos. "You both managed to take out five targets with six spell only because you each used two spells in combination once. However I must ask now, how do you both feel after this?"

Savos spoke up first. "I feel drained and it would take me a little while to replenish my Magika."

Anders shrugged. "I also feel drained but I have my staff here and I can use it to fire stunning blasts at him while my mana replenishes itself."

_So which magical arts will get the edge?_

"The Destruction Magic was more powerful. However that being said, the Circle Magic has greater range options and even if the user runs out of power for their more powerful spells they still have the staff to use to stun the enemy while the lethal spells recharge." Zivon said. "All of these factors put against the sheer power of destruction magic is why this again in dead even."

_For special weapons, it's a draw._

_With the testing complete, Scarecrow will now load the results into the deadliest warrior computer program, which will simulate 1000 battles between the Wardens and the Legion._

_Our team of experts tested four Grey Warden weapons: the Warden's Companion and shield combo, the Twinblade knives, the Commission bow, and the Circle Magic and Dragon's Call staff._

_They also tested four Imperial Legion weapons: the Imperial sword and shield combo, the war hammer, the Imperial bow, and the Destruction Magic._

_At long range, the Imperial bow's ease to fire and maneuverability were pitted against the Commission's range._

"The Imperial bow was fast and easy to fire," Said Scarecrow, "But the Commission had fifty percent more range. In this case the edge is even."

_Edge: even_

_At mid range, the Warden's versatile Twinblade knives were pitted against the Legion's mighty war hammer._

"The knives were nice and they looked like they would be the weapon you want to use to get around opponent's armor." Said Scarecrow. "The hammer however, would be able to break through the Warden's armor and do serious damage, or at the bear minimum, knock the Warden on his ass. In the race between the knives finding chinks in the imperial's armor and the hammer finding… well anything, the hammer wins."

_Edge: Imperial Legion_

_In close range weapons, we pitted the Warden's Companion broadsword and shield, against the Imperial shortsword and shield._

"This was almost no contest." Said D.A.M. "Both swords were able to get through their opponent's light armor, but were stopped by the heavier armor. The broadsword however did more damage even to the armored targets. And even if he didn't his shield can be used to attack and defend."

_Edge: Grey Wardens_

_Finally, in special weapons, the Warden's Circle Magic and staff was put up against the Legion's Destruction Magic._

"The Circle Magic had greater options in terms of range, and has the staff in case the user runs out of mana." Said Zivon. "However, the Destruction Magic is a lot more focused on killing the enemy, and has a lot more power behind every attack. Therefor this is too close to call."

_Edge: even_

_Scarecrow'sMainFan will now load the data from the weapon's test into the computer to decide who is the deadliest warrior._

Scarecrow looked up from his completed work. "When I press this button, the computer will simulate 1000 battles between four Legionnaires and four Wardens to decide who the deadliest warrior is."

Scarecrow hit the button.

The fight takes place in an abandoned, rural town in the countryside. Four Imperial Legionnaires enter one end of the town. One had leather armor and carried an Imperial bow in his hand, and a shortsword at his belt; another wore plate armor and had a war hammer; the third had robes on as he was an Imperial mage; and their leader wore plate armor and carried an Imperial sword and shield. The head Legionnaire ordered his men to spread out and search the town.

At the other end of the town, four Grey Wardens entered. One was a dwarf wearing drakeskin leather with a Twinblade in each hand; the next was an elf, also in leathers, with a Commission bow in hand and Twinblades at her hip; another was human and wore circle robes and carried a staff. He was a mage of the Wardens. Their Leader wore silverite plate and carried a Warden's Companion in his right hand and a shield in his left. He also gave his followers the order to spread out.

Legion IIII

Wardens IIII

The dwarven Warden walked through an alleyway, blades at the ready. When he emerged from the alley, an arrow hit him in the chest and he went down with a shout, still alive but badly wounded. The Imperial archer that shot him corrected his mistake, and put an arrow in the dwarf's eye.

Legion IIII

Wardens III

The Legionnaire didn't have time to celebrate before he felt a great heat burning behind him. He jumped quickly to the side to avoid being burned to death and turned to see the mage Warden shooting a stream of fire at him out of his staff. The archer however was out of the warden's range so he wasn't hit.

The Warden realized he was going to have to use a different spell before the archer had time to shoot him. He fired a ball of fire at the Legionnaire but he jumped to the side and wasn't hit. His victory was short lived however, for the fireball hit the ground where he was a second before and exploded. The explosion hit him and he died with a shout.

Legion III

Wardens III

The Warden mage turned around to leave and report to his leader when the Imperial mage turned a corner and saw him and the bodies of both the dwarf and his comrade. Deducing that this man must have killed him, he was quick to shoot a blast of flame at him.

The Warden was just able to dodge and return fire with a lightning bolt from his staff. The bolt hit a building next to the Imperial, and broke a brick in the wall.

The two mages glared at each other and each fired a stream of flames at their opponent. At first it seemed like the two would be evenly matched, until the amount of power behind the Imperial's magic, plus the amount of mana it had taken the Warden to kill the other Legionnaire took effect. The Imperial's fire overtook the warden's and engulfed him. The Warden screamed as he was burned to death by the imperial mage's flames.

Legion III

Wardens II

The Imperial was about to leave when he dropped to the ground, an arrow in the back of his skull. The elven Warden on a nearby rooftop smirked as the arrow hit its target. She then looked grim when she remembered the nearby bodies of her two comrades and left to go find her leader.

Legion II

Wardens II

The elf Warden had rounded a corner in the town when she heard armored footsteps behind her and turned around to see the Legionnaire with the war hammer charging at her, hammer raised. She had just enough time to drop her bow and get out of the way before the hammer came down.

The Imperial with the hammer tried to strike again, but the elf drew her daggers, dodged, and tried an attack. She stabbed at the imperial's chest, but she couldn't get through the armor.

The Imperial stepped back and made a horizontal attack with the hammer. The attack caught the Warden in the chest. The warden went down, ribs broken.

The Imperial raised his hammer and brought it down on the Warden's head.

Legion II

Wardens I

The Warden's leader rounded a corner just in time to see his lieutenant get her head crushed by the hammer wielding Legionnaire. Angered, he charged the Imperial, sword raised, and shield forward.

His armored footsteps caught the attention of the Imperial, who jumped out of the way and tried to attack the Warden with his hammer. Tried is the key word because after using it for so long he had tired himself out. He dug into his reserves of energy and attacked. The Warden however, managed to block the attack with his shield, and stab him in the throat with his sword.

Legion I

Wardens I

The Imperial leader arrived just as his last man was being stabbed. He and the Warden leader glared at each other in hatred, before raising their shield and circling each other.

The Imperial made the first move, charging and trying to stab at the Warden's gut. The Warden raised his shield and blocked the attack before slashing high at the imperial's throat. The Imperial also blocked and resumed his attack.

Each warrior struck at his foe, only to be either blocked by their shield, or countered by their sword.

The Warden then had an idea. If this worked, it would mean victory for him. If it didn't, he would leave himself wide open and would likely be attacked and killed.

The Warden brought his sword out to his right and struck with it. The Imperial blocked it with his shield. This however was what the Warden wanted. He struck the Imperial in the face with his shield, and the Imperial fell to the ground.

The Warden walked toward the fallen Legionnaire and raised his sword. The Imperial let out one final shout. "For the Empire!" Before the Warden plunged his sword into his neck.

Legion 0

Wardens I

The Warden leader raised his sword and shouted to the heavens.

"In war, Victory!"

Winner: Grey Wardens

"We ran the battle 1000 times, and the wardens won 511 times in comparison to the legion's 489." Said Scarecrow. "It was a close battle, but in the end the Wardens emerged victorious."

**Grey Warden kills**

**Warden's Companion and shield: 194**

**Twinblades: 56**

**Commission: 110**

**Circle Magic and Dragon's Call: 151**

**Total: 511**

_The Warden's most effective weapon was the Warden's Companion and shield combo, and their magic._

**Imperial Legion kills**

**Imperial sword and shield: 99**

**War hammer: 189**

**Imperial bow: 101**

**Destruction Magic: 100**

_The Legion's war hammer was their most effective weapon, but it was just not enough._

"The Wardens were able to win, and the factors that led to this were that their bow, magic, and even sword at close range could strike the imperial before he got close enough to attack him." Zivon explained.

Tullius scowled. "Perhaps we should have a rematch. This time maybe army on army?"

Alistair grinned. "I respect the Imperial Legion. But when we're talking about the deadliest warrior, the Grey Wardens define that term."

(The Warden leader buries his fallen comrades and salutes them. "In death, sacrifice.")


	2. Crona vs Patroklos

_I own none of the warriors displayed in this episode._

_Neither I nor my partners in crime own Soul Calibur or Soul Eater._

oxoxoxo

_Also, Crona will be male in this story. It makes it much simpler to write._

oxoxoxo

**Crona Gorgon**

(A tall thin boy with pink hair and grey eyes, wearing a black robe thrusts a black rapier towards the camera before his sword lets out a shriek)

**The black blooded, half insane son of a witch, whose swordsmanship skills and powers once left a trail of blood wherever he went.**

(Crona stabs a kishin egg in the chest before slitting another one's throat)

**Patroklos Alexander**

(Another tall boy, this one wearing a white coat with curly blond hair and blue eyes, quick draws a katana before slashing the screen with it)

**The mighty holy warrior of the early seventeenth century, whose wielding of Soul Calibur, turned him into a legend.**

(Patroklos beheads a malfested with his katana before blocking a strike with an axe from another)

**WHO**

**IS**

**DEADLIEST?**

To find out, our world class fighters are testing fiction's greatest weapons.

Using twenty first century science, we'll see what happens when the two warriors go toe to toe.

No rules. No safety. No mercy.

It's a duel to the death to decide who is…

**THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!**

oxoxoxo

_This is the fight club. A high tech battle zone, where we've assembled a team of doctors, scientists, and experts on two of fiction's greatest swordsmen, and turned them loose with their warrior's arsenal of weapons and powers._

**Crona Gorgon:** The black blooded swordsman son of Witch Medusa.

Series: Soul Eater

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 130lbs

Armor: Hardened Black Blood

VS

**Patroklos Alexander: **The Holy Warrior of seventeenth century Europe.

Series: Soul Calibur (namely Soul Calibur V)

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 168lbs

Armor: Leather

A young man with tan skin, dark brown hair, and brown eyes made a few adjustments to a high speed camera.

_Biomedical engineer **Zivon96 **will supervise the weapons testing._

"Both of these warriors are great swordsmen, and both have powers to back them up." Zivon recanted. "Only difference here is that one's powers came from the spirit sword and one came from the demon sword and black blood."

A short, white, freckled, young man with brown hair, glasses and blue eyes looked over the parts to a gel torso.

_ER doctor and historian **DeadAliveManiac** will analyze the gruesome injuries inflicted in the tests._

D.A.M. looked up at the camera from his work. "I'll tell you who's alive, who's dead, and who's just stunned or injured."

A tall brown haired blue eyed young man typed information into a computer.

_Computer whiz **Scarecrow'sMainFan **will input the data into the state of the art computer system that will determine the winner._

"In our last round, we had a four on four squad battle, but since these two warriors both worked alone, I'm going to bring it back to a one on one battle." Scarecrow explained.

oxoxoxo

A girl in a black coat with ash blond hair in twin pigtails and green eyes took up a rapier and held it in Crona's traditional manner.

_Representing Crona is the demon swordsman's former companion, and bladed weapons expert, **Maka Albarn.**_

"Crona might be a nervous wreck when in normal situations, but in battle there was no enemy he feared." Said Maka. "Patroklos won't know what hit him."

A man in a lab coat with silver hair, stitches all over his body and clothes and a screw through his head examined a vial of viscous black liquid.

_Testing Crona's powers and black blooded abilities, is scientist and magic expert, **Franken Stein.**_

Stein cranked the bolt in his head. "I fought Crona once. Not only is he a great swordsman, but he can use every drop of blood in his body as a weapon. Patroklos won't even have time to celebrate a blow he has landed before the blood he has spilled tries to impale him."

_Ever since Crona was a small child, his mother, witch Medusa, was training him to kill by forcing him to kill animals. All of this training, combined with punishment for not killing when Medusa told him to, made Crona deadly, powerful, and insane._

Maka looked grim. "Crona had no regrets, no remorse, no reason, and no idea how to deal with anything aside from killing it. Combine this with the demon blade Ragnarok melted into his blood, and he was near unstoppable."

_After Medusa's attack on the DWMA building to free the Kishin, Crona was turned to the side of good, where he learned to control his own mind. He later helped lead an assault to defeat his witch mother._

"Crona's already formidable skill, combined with his newfound sanity, made him even more powerful than he was before." Said Maka.

_Our Crona experts believe victory is already at hand. But so do their opponents. Experts on the Holy warrior from Greece._

A young man with dark hair, blue eyes an open coat with no shirt under it, and tattoos on his chest took up a short katana and took a few experimental swings.

_Master swordsman and companion to Patroklos **Z.W.I.E. **will wield the weapons for the Holy Warrior._

"I worked with Patroklos, traveled with him, even battled with him. He is a formidable opponent to anyone who wishes to fight him." Z.W.I.E. said.

A young girl with a nervous looking face and similar features to Patroklos held a shortsword and shield and took a few swings.

_Also testing weapons for Patroklos, as well as providing in depth analysis into the swordsman's life, is his sister **Pyrrha Alexander.**_

"Patroklos is one of the greatest swordsmen to ever fight in Europe. His raw skill, combined with intense motivation, makes him the deadliest warrior." Pyrrha said.

_Patroklos lived a very different life compared to Crona. He was raised by a loving family with a Holy Warrior as a mother. At the age of fifteen, after winning a sword fighting contest, Patroklos' father told him on his death bed, that his mother was killed by the malfested, and that his sister had been kidnapped by them._

"This ignited a spark of hatred in Patroklos," said Z.W.I.E. "And drove him into the service of Nightmare, who was posing as Graf Dumas, a powerful man."

_After being banished by Dumas, Patroklos joined with Schwarzwind, and took up the holy sword, Soul Calibur to find his sister Pyrrah. After finding her and finding out she was malfested, Patroklos led a quest to restore her to who she once was._

Pyrrha looked proudly at the camera. "Patroklos' quest took him across Europe to find people carrying the three sacred treasures to make Soul Calibur as powerful as he could, made him fight and defeat me, while armed with Soul Edge, the counterpart to his sword, and then do it all again so that I could live through the outcome by going back in time."

"Patroklos has always faced enemies who were more powerful than him and has always come out on top." Said Z.W.I.E. "How is one guy in a _dress_ going to beat him?"

Maka rolled her eyes. "So this guy always fights people stronger than him? So does Crona."

_Crona's signature weapon, like all of his weapons, was within his own body. In his blood._

**Ragnarok**

**Length: 4'**

**Weight: 2lbs**

**Material: Black Blood**

_The demon sword, melted down into Crona's blood that has taken the form of a rapier since he joined DWMA._

Maka held a replica of Ragnarok, since the original was inside Crona's blood. "This is Ragnarok. It's a four foot blade used primarily for thrusting, but is also able to slash with some success."

Scarecrow looked at the blade. "How would Crona wield this blade?"

Maka took Crona's traditional fighting stance: holding the blade in her right hand while holding her right bicep with her left hand. "Crona would hold the blade like this, and he would swing it in a horizontal figure 8 motion to intimidate his opponent, and make it so that they couldn't get close without getting cut."

"Well we're going to test the blade right here Maka." Said Zivon. "We have here our ballistics gel torso. I want to see two thrusts and a slash since you said this blade could."

"Bring it on." Said Maka, with a confident grin on her face. She took up a ready stance in front of the torso.

"Maka, you ready?"

"Ready!"

"Three, two, one, GO!"

Maka made her first thrust right into the chest. She then brought her blade back and slashed at the neck, cutting it so that the head was just barely hanging on. She then brought her blade back once more and thrust it into the eye. "Done!" She called.

D.A.M. went over to inspect the Damage. "Let's have a look at this. First strike you went right through the heart, and that's a kill. Second strike went through the carotid artery, and that's another kill. Third you went into the eye and into the brain, one more kill."

Maka looked over at Z.W.I.E. "So what do you think?"

Z.W.I.E. looked back at her. "I think I see a rapier. But I also know Patroklos has fought enemies armed with this same weapon before and he beat them. I also know Patroklos had hardened leather armor behind his coat."

Maka looked over her new target. A fresh torso wearing Patroklos' leather armor. "Maka, this is hardened leather, covering all of Patroklos' torso and some of his arms and legs." Said Zivon. "I want to see a slash and a stab to the chest to see if you can breach this armor. On your go, take your best shot."

Maka stood in front of the armored torso. She took a deep breath, and then slashed at the chest. She left a scratch. She brought the sword back and stabbed. The blade went right into the chest.

D.A.M. once again made to check out the damage. "Well the bad news is that on your first strike, you didn't really do anything. This armor worked perfectly. He's not even breaking a rib. The _second_ strike however, you went right through the armor and hit the heart. He's dead."

Z.W.I.E. walked over to the group. "That was a very nice display of strikes, but I have a weapon that can do the same thing to Crona and more in less time."

"Oh really," said Maka. "And what weapon would that be?"

"I'll show you."

_Patroklos was a master swordsman, and his favorite sword is_

**The Lai Katana**

**Length: 2'6"**

**Weight: 2.5lbs**

**Substance: Tempered steel**

_A primarily quick draw weapon, used by Patroklos after the destruction of his shield._

Z.W.I.E. showed the hosts the blade. "When I broke Patroklos' original shield, Soul Calibur took the shape of this sword because this is how Patroklos used to fight."

Scarecrow looked at the sword as Z.W.I.E. unsheathed the blade and then swung it. "How would Patroklos wield this sword?"

"Patroklos would first quick draw the lai katana before slashing it. If he couldn't hit them, he could block with either the sword or scabbard and then retreat to sheath the sword and try the quick draw tactic again." Z.W.I.E. explained.

"Well we're going to test this weapon to see what kind of damage you can do." Said Zivon.

_The target is a ballistics gel torso, with the same density and viscosity of human flesh and bone. Z.W.I.E. will first quick draw the lai katana and then proceed to stab the torso._

Zivon positioned the high speed camera. "High speed's up and armed. On three, two, one, draw!"

Z.W.I.E. drew the blade and in doing so slashed the torso in the throat. He then gave a stab to the chest and left the blade there while he walked away. "Any Questions?"

D.A.M. first took the blade out of the torso's chest and handed it to Pyrrha. First strike you did was across the throat, you cut through the jugular vein and the carotid artery. He's dead on this one. The second strike you did was to the chest. You went through the lung and hit the heart. This is another kill."

Z.W.I.E. took a bow. "Not only is this blade powerful, but it's really lightweight for all the damage it does. When you're using it, you barely even notice."

_Team Patroklos thinks they've dealt Crona a fatal blow with their Lai Katana. But Crona's experts are not even worried._

Maka and Stein walked up to the Patroklos experts. Maka shook her head. "Is that all you've got?" she asked. "That'll never beat Crona."

Z.W.I.E. looked at Maka like she was crazy. "So Crona can survive without a head," he said gesturing to his handiwork. "Or a heart?"

Stein reached into his lab coat and pulled out a small vial of black liquid. "Crona isn't like you and me in terms of his body. He may not wear armor, but what runs through his veins is just as good."

_To test the amount of damage the lai katana can do to Crona, our team sets up a new target. A ballistics gel torso will be given to Z.W.I.E. The only catch is that this torso has black blood in it. Z.W.I.E. will be given a slash and a stab with the blade to see just how much damage he can do._

"Z.W.I.E. you ready?" called Zivon.

"Ready!"

"Three, two, one, go!"

Z.W.I.E. swung at the torso's neck but was stopped before he could even break the skin.

Maka and Stein grinned, knowing just how ineffective cutting weapons were against Crona.

Z.W.I.E. wasn't giving up however, and with a Herculean effort, stabbed the katana into the chest.

D.A.M. looked at the wound inflicted to the torso. "That black blood is powerful stuff. You weren't able to do anything to him on your first strike and it looked like it took you some effort to do your second one."

Z.W.I.E. looked at the chest shot he had made. "It was pretty difficult to make, but is it a kill shot or not?"

"It is. This shot hit the heart, and that's a kill."

"But you won't be able to make that second shot," said Maka. "Because after the first one, Crona's going to run you through."

_After testing both of our warrior's signature blades, which one gets the edge?_

Scarecrow spoke up first, "I think that the rapier should get the edge here. We saw the lai katana unable to penetrate black blood, but the rapier went right through the leather, so I give my edge to the rapier."

Zivon shook his head. "I don't know man, the lai katana, while it didn't get through on the slash against the black blood, it did get through on the thrust, and it's a hell of a lot faster and more maneuverable."

_With the score tied, the deciding vote goes to doctor D.A.M._

Said doctor said "I have to give my edge to the katana. Both weapons were able to pierce each other's armor, but the katana is more versatile than the rapier. I give my edge to the lai katana."

_For close range weapons, the edge goes to Patroklos' Lai Katana._

oxoxoxo

_Patroklos Alexander, or Crona Gorgon. Two great swordsmen from completely different worlds. If they met in battle, which one would win?_

_Our Patroklos experts believe their warrior's fighting spirit will spur him on to victory._

"Patroklos and I come from a family of heroes." Said Pyrrha. "Our mother and aunt were both great warriors who have both fought great challenges. Patroklos fights on in the name of them and their legacy."

_Our Crona experts believe that the demon swordsman's conditioning and power will win the day._

"Crona fights now to protect those he loves." Maka explained. "He will never surrender and he can back up that will with his sword skills and black blooded abilities."

_One of Crona's most famous black blooded abilities was also one of the most deadly._

**Bloody Needle**

**Range: 5'**

**Weight: Variable**

**Substance: Black Blood**

Stein brought out his vial of dark liquid. "This, gentlemen is the contents of Crona's blood vessels. The black blood not only contains Crona's sword and armor, but also his powers, most specifically, the bloody needle."

Scarecrow looked at the contents of the vial. "What kind of power is the bloody needle?"

"It can be used whenever Crona's blood is spilled. Each drop of blood can form a large spike, so injuring Crona in any way can kill you. I should know how deadly it is, I was almost killed by it when I first fought him."

"Well we have a way for you to test that power professor." Said Zivon. "Over here we have our 120 pound pig, I want you to pour that blood below it and then we will activate the blood and make it form the needles. So go pour it on the ground and get back here."

Stein poured the black blood under the pig, and returned to where the hosts were waiting. "Just tell me when I can start." He said.

"Start whenever you're ready." Zivon replied.

Stein pulled a small remote out of his coat and pushed a button. Almost at once, the black blood underneath the pig grew into large spikes and impaled the pig all over its body.

D.A.M. approached to have a look at what was left of this pig. "There's a lot to talk about here. This pig is impaled all over its body, even if this doesn't hit vital structures, the amount of spikes here is enough to make him bleed out and die."

_With a puddle of blood, Crona can create a spike pit. But what if he hadn't bled that much? To find out, our team sets up two ballistic gel torsos. One of which is normal, and the other has black blood and a laceration on its shoulder._

Stein pushed the button again and a large spike emerged from the black blooded torso's shoulder and into the other torso's.

D.A.M. again looked at the wound. "This is a very interesting shot. It's not a killing blow, or even a mortal wound, but it is making it so that he can't use that arm anymore."

"Well in that case, Crona can retract this spike and try with another." Said Maka.

_Maka is selling, but the hosts are not buying._

_And team Patroklos has their own weapon to counter the bloody needle._

**The Stigma sword**

**Length: 2' 6"**

**Weight: 2.5lbs**

**Material: Steel**

**And the Arcadia shield**

**Size: 2' 7"**

**Weight: 3.5lbs**

**Material: Steel**

Pyrrha showed the hosts the sword and shield. "These were the same type of weapons used by our mother Sophitia. They are quick, lightweight, and strong."

Z.W.I.E. also added to this. "Although I destroyed Patroklos' original shield, he eventually got a new one and now keeps this style in honor and memory of his mother."

Zivon smiled at this. "I can respect that. Now if you will follow us, we have something for you to test the shield and sword on. Over here we have our ballistics gel torso. It's got similar density to human flesh and bone, but we've also given it black blood to simulate fighting Crona. You will have a hit with the shield and two with the sword."

Pyrrha stood in front of the torso in her brother's fighting stance; her shield held in front of her, with her sword pointed behind her at a slight upward angle.

"Pyrrha, you ready?" called Zivon.

"Ready"

"Three, two, one, go!"

Pyrrha slammed her shield into the torso's temple and then stabbed her sword into its chest. She withdrew the sword, and then stabbed him in the throat. "Done!" she called.

D.A.M. went in to inspect the damage. "Well on your first hit with the shield, you were able to cause a depressed skull fracture, and it's not even slowed by the black blood, since it protects against cutting attacks. The two stabs were also instant kills since they were able to get past the hardened black blood and into the heart and the windpipe."

Z.W.I.E. spoke up. "This shield took almost all the power me and my partner E.I.N. could generate to break it. I'd like to see what their bloody needle can do against it."

_To test what the bloody needle can do to the Arcadia shield, stein will again use a black blooded injured torso to attack the shield with a bloody needle._

Stein pushed a button on his remote. A spike of blood shot from the wound on the torso into the shield. The shield held fast, and the spike was deflected.

"I had a feeling that would happen." Said Z.W.I.E.

_So which weapon gets the edge?_

Scarecrow started the discussion. "I have to give it to the Stigma sword and shield. I think the fact that it can do so much damage to Crona, and at a range where Crona will have to move back in order to strike, will be a game changer."

D.A.M. shook his head. "The bloody needle is not only a powerful weapon, but one that Patroklos will never see coming. I give my edge to the bloody needle and Crona."

"Doc I have to agree with you," added Zivon, "While the Stigma sword and Arcadia shield were able to do considerable damage to Crona, The bloody needle was able to do a lot more to Patroklos. Also consider that shield. It's pretty small and I don't think it will be able to block so many needles at once. I give my edge to Crona."

_At mid range, the Edge goes to Crona Gorgon for the bloody needle._

oxoxoxo

_Crona Gorgon vs Patroklos Alexander. Which swordsman would win in a fight to the death?_

_With the other weapons tested, our experts move on to the magic that these two bring to the fight. Patroklos will strike first with_

**Soul Calibur power**

**Size: Variable**

**Weight: None**

**Substance: Unknown**

_While Patroklos no longer wields Soul Calibur, the power of the spirit sword remains in its wielder for years afterward._

_To test the power of Soul Calibur, Team Patroklos brings in former wielder of the spirit sword, **Siegfried Schtauffen.**_

_Siegfried will demonstrate the power of the sword's magic on the closest thing to human flesh, a pig carcass._

**(Author's note: Dispite not wielding the sword for 17 years, in Soul Calibur 5 Siegfried can still use the powers of Soul Calibur)**

Zivon stood by with the rest of the crew and team Patroklos as Siegfried readied his sword. "Alright Siegfried, can you tell me what you are going to do here?"

"I am going to plunge my sword into the ground and channel the power of Soul Calibur into a wave of crystal from the blade into the ground." Siegfried explained.

"So what you're saying is that you already have the power, and the sword is just the focus for it?"

"Exactly."

"Well we're going to test just how much damage the power can do to a person. We have you standing about ten yards back, and we want you to target that pig." Zivon said before backing away to join his fellow hosts. "On three, two, one, SOUL CALIBUR!"

With a war cry, Siegfried drove the blade into the ground and a wave of crystalline power erupted from the ground and drove toward the pig. When it reached the pig, it was impaled on a crystal.

The hosts approached to analyze the damage. Scarecrow laughed when he saw the pig was knocked off the crystal spike by the force of the hit.

D.A.M. spoke up. "This would hit him right in the abdomen, right in his intestines. This is a kill, especially since we know Crona can be hurt by piercing attacks. But this seems to be a bit random in location. There are spikes sticking out all along this wave, so he could really have been hit anywhere."

Siegfried added to this. "Yes it is somewhat random, but it did pierce, and whatever it hits is getting pierced."

Maka and Stein looked at the damage. Stein spoke. "Not bad at all. But unfortunately for you, Crona has his own powers to counter that with."

_Crona will counter the powers of the spirit sword with_

**Scream resonance power**

**Size: Variable**

**Weight: None**

**Substance: Sonics**

"Crona's powers allow him to resonate his soul with his weapon, Ragnarok, which produces incredibly loud screeches." Said Maka. "The screech can either be used as simply a very loud noise to stun an enemy, or it can be condensed into a blast."

Stein also spoke up. "While no one but Crona can actually use this power, I can give you a good demonstration of its power with a sonic generator that I have set up." **(Author's note: for those of you wondering right now 'wtf, how does he have that?' Stein is a mad scientist, this seems like something he would make.)**

_Stein will demonstrate first the loudness of Crona's scream resonance, then the power of a more concentrated blast. The target for the blast will be a pig carcass in Patroklos' armor. A dummy nearby will be rigged with sonic sensors to see the effects of the scream on ears._

"Stein, are you ready?" Zivon called.

Stein nodded and reached for a switch on the generator.

"Alright everyone, ear protection on. Activate in three, two, one, scream!"

Stein flipped the switch and the screech started. The hosts and team Patroklos could see the sonic waves emitted by the generator. Stein then flicked another switch and the screech was no longer heard, but was fired in the form of a wedge shaped blast that hit the pig head on. Stein turned the generator off and turned to the hosts. "Is that enough?" he asked.

"Stein, that thing was pretty cool." Said Zivon. "And based on the numbers we got from the sonic sensors, this guy's head is spinning."

D.A.M. went over to the pig. "If you look at the pig, however, there are no obvious wounds through the armor. But if you feel it, you have broken one, two… four ribs. This guy is not getting back up without a lot of pain, but he is however, still alive."

_After testing both swordsmen's powers, our experts decide which weapon gets the edge._

Zivon made the first suggestion. "The power of Soul Calibur simply showed more lethal potential than the Scream Resonance. For that factor alone, I give it to Soul Calibur."

Scarecrow shook his head. "I'm just not as impressed with the Soul Calibur Power. Sure it seems explosive and damaging, and most likely will do damage to Crona even through his black blood. However, the Scream Resonance creates a shockwave of sound that strikes from a much greater distance."

_With the score tied, the deciding vote goes to Doctor D.A.M._

The doctor thought it over for a moment before saying "I give it to the Soul Calibur power. The Scream resonance will hurt you and give you the mother of all headaches, but it just won't kill as efficiently as the power of Soul Calibur."

_In special weapons, the Edge goes to Patroklos for the power of Soul Calibur._

oxoxoxo

_With weapons testing complete our experts have one more item to discuss before the final battle: armor._

"This isn't even a talking point. Leather is just that. The Black Blood on the other hand, makes slashing weapons all but useless, and protects from blunt force. Edge Black Blood."

_For armor, the Edge goes to Crona for his Black Blood._

oxoxoxo

_With all the testing complete, our Scarecrow'sMainFan will upload the data into the state of the art computer program that will decide who is the deadliest warrior._

_For close range weapons, Patroklos' lai katana cut down Crona's Ragnarok rapier._

"The Katana can both slash and stab, making it a lot more versatile than the rapier." Said D.A.M.

_Edge: Patroklos_

_At mid range, Crona's bloody needle was put up against Patroklos' Stigma sword and Arcadia shield._

"The bloody needle was able to put something through someone from a bleeding wound." Sad Zivon. "Not only will this be able to kill Patroklos, but he won't even see it coming."

_Edge: Crona_

_For special weapons, the power of Soul Calibur was pitted against Crona's scream resonance._

"It's as simple as this." Said D.A.M. "Soul Calibur's power was a more efficient killer than the scream resonance."

_Edge: Patroklos_

_For armor, Patroklos' leather was not as protective as Crona's Black Blood._

"Why did we even have to discuss this?" said scarecrow. "The Black Blood was able to offer more protection than the leather, and it has no effect on fatigue since it's already in Crona's veins."

_Edge: Crona_

_With the testing complete, Scarecrow'sMainFan uploads the data into the computer to simulate 1000 battles between these two swordsmen. The winner will be.._

_The Deadliest Warrior._

_It will be a battle off opposites._

_Loving childhood_

(Patroklos' father tells him tales of his mother's glory days, while he listens with awe.)

_Vs a childhood of abuse and terror_

(After he refuses to kill an animal, Crona is locked in a pitch black room by his own mother.)

_Witch_

(Crona's sword screams at his attackers as they cover their ears and give him a chance to strike.)

_Vs Saint_

(Patroklos stabs a malfested with his katana before turning and using the power of the spirit sword to impale another on a crystal spike.)

Scarecrow looked up at Zivon and D.A.M. from his computer screen. "Time to see who's deadliest."

He hit the button.

The battle takes place as the sun sets in a clearing in the forest.

Patroklos sits at one end and looks at his surroundings. He takes his Stigma sword and sheaths it in the Arcadia shield, and grabs his lai katana as he gets up.

It is then that he notices someone entering the clearing from the other end. This person is very thin, and has pink hair, grey-blue eyes and wears a dress for some reason. But this is not what gets the attention of the holy warrior. Rather it is the small demon emerging from his back.

Patroklos looks in Crona's eyes and sees darkness and madness.

Crona looks at Patroklos and sees he is going for his sword. Crona sticks his hand out and Ragnarok forms in his hand in rapier form.

Patroklos sees Crona draw a weapon from nowhere and decides to strike.

They both charge at their opponent.

Patroklos makes the first attack and slashes at Crona's midsection. Crona blocks the strike and retaliates with a slash of his own. Patroklos dodges this and returns with another slash.

This attack hits Crona in the arm but stops just after breaking the skin. Patroklos brings his weapon back for another attack, but before he can he is stunned to discover that where his weapon struck this strange boy, there is a black mark instead of a red one.

Before ha can demand an answer to this, Crona looks him in the eye and says "Yes, My blood is black."

Patroklos jumps back to his belongings. It's time to change his strategy a bit. He straps on the Arcadia shield and draws the Stigma sword from within. If slashes didn't work, he would attempt stabs instead.

Patroklos charges at his opponent, shield raised. Crona tries a stab, but it is deflected by the shield. After deflecting this blow, Patroklos aims for Crona's head with the shield. Crona ducks and slashes at the Holy Warrior's gut. Patroklos' armor saves him from being disemboweled, and he returns with a stab at the Demon Swordsman.

Crona rolls out of the way. Both warriors glare at each other.

Patroklos decides it is time for something this boy wouldn't expect. He grabs his sword with both hands and drives it into the ground. A wave of crystals flows from the sword and toward Crona.

Crona tries to dodge, but he is hit in the leg with a crystal. He cries out in pain as Ragnarok hardened his blood to deal with this.

Crona then has his own idea. "Scream Reasonance!" he calls, raising Ragnarok into the air. As he did, the sword let out a terrible scream. Patroklos leavs his sword in the ground and covers his ears.

Crona makes another call. "Screech Alpha!" he swung his sword down and the scream stopped and a wave of energy ploughed through the crystals Patroklos had made and headed straight for him.

Patroklos jumps out of the way, but his sword is left behind and swept away by this boy's powers. The Holy Warrior heads for his belongings and picks up his lai katana. Wielding it alongside his shield, he makes his final attack at the Demon Swordsman.

Crona begins swinging his sword in a figure 8, making it difficult for patroklos to attack him. However, with every swing he makes, Patroklos is able to block it with his shield.

Patroklos makes an opening by slamming his shield into his opponent's sword, knocking it aside. He then drives his katana into Crona's gut, the black blood unable to stop a stabbing attack.

Patroklos smirks as his opponent coughs up black blood. He withdraws his sword and Crona falls onto his back. The Holy Warrior moves in to finish the job, but the Demon Swordsman says two words that turn his smirk into at grimace.

"Bloody needle." He says as his wound forms a large spike that impales patroklos through his chest.

Crona retracts the needle as the Holy Warrior falls over. Dead.

Winner: Crona Gorgon

"After 1000 battles, Crona won 576 times to Patroklos' 424." Says Scarecrow. "In the end, it was because although PAtroklos was very skilled with a blade, Crona was also skilled and it was just not easy to kill him when you can barely hurt him, and his wounds try to kill you.

**Crona kills**

**Ragnarok: 171**

**Bloody Needle: 252**

**Scream Resonance: 153**

_Crona's most effective weapon was the bloody needle. With it, Patroklos never even saw his death coming._

**Patroklos kills**

**Lai Katana: 175**

**S. Sword and A. Shield: 112**

**Soul Calibur power: 137**

_Patroklos' best weapon was his Lai Katana. But even it just couldn't save him._

Z.W.I.E. scowled. "How did one of Schwarzwind's best fighters lose to a _guy_ in a _dress_?"

Maka smiled. "There was never a doubt in my mind."

(Ragnarok turns back into his demon form and hits Crona in the head. Crona looks up at him and says "Stop that! I don't know how to deal with that!")

Sorry to Soul Calibur fans.

_Next chapter, Deadliest Warrior of fiction looks at two of galactic civilization's most hated mechanical enemies._

_The Confederacy of Independent Systems_

_(A Super Battle Droid aims its wrist blasters at the camera)_

_The radical separatist mechanical army that began the Clone Wars._

_Vs_

_The Geth_

_(A Geth trooper aims his assault rifle at the camera)_

_The hive minded army of synthetics that drove their creators from their planet._


	3. CIS vs Geth

_The warriors displayed in this episode belong to Lucasarts and Bioware_

oxoxoxo

_Also, when I say battle droids in this, I don't mean Clone Wars, shambling, completely fail droids, I mean Star Wars Battlefront able to run, jump and combat roll just like any other soldier._

oxoxoxo

**The CIS**

(A super battle droid aims its wrist mounted guns at the camera)

**The Confederacy of Independent Systems, who broke off from the Republic and began the Clone Wars.**

(A commando droid kicks a clone onto its back and then shoots it in the face with a TriShot)

**The Geth**

(A purple robot with a light in the middle of its face aims an assault rifle at the camera)

**The hive minded army of synthetics, who stopped their creators from destroying them and then drove them from their world.**

(A geth trooper guns down a quarian with its assault rifle then turns to shoot at another)

**WHO**

**IS**

**DEADLIEST?**

To find out, our world class fighters are testing fiction's greatest weapons.

Using twenty first century science, we'll see what happens when the two warriors go toe to toe.

No rules. No safety. No mercy.

It's a duel to the death to decide who is…

**THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!**

oxoxoxo

_Here in the fight club, our team of experts is about to begin their newest assignment: finding out who is the deadliest mechanical warrior._

**The CIS: **The massive droid army used by the Sith to battle the Republic.

**Series: Star Wars**

**Height: 6' 2"**

**Weight: 187lbs**

**Material: Steel**

**Vs**

**The Geth: **Hive minded, emotionless synthetics, who defeated their own creators.

**Series: Mass Effect**

**Height: 6' 1"**

**Weight: 185lbs**

**Material: Steel**

A young man with tan skin and brown hair looked at a deactivated battle droid.

_**Zivon96, **a biomedical engineer, will run the weapons tests for this battle of the machines._

"Put away the pigs. Put away the ballistics gel torsos because this matchup is all metal." Zivon said.

A short, freckled, brown haired young man with glasses looked over a deactivated Geth.

_As an ER doctor, **DeadAliveManiac **will weigh in on the damage these weapons will do._

"I would normally tell you which people were dead, which were stunned, and which were just hurt." D.A.M. said. "But this round, they will either be dead or damaged by their opponent, and the damage might not do too much."

A tall brown haired blue eyed young man typed commands into a computer.

_Computer whiz, **Scarecrow'sMainFan **will collect the data from the weapons tests and input it into a computer simulation program that will decide the winner._

"For this matchup, we have firearms," said Scarecrow "Which are usually instantly lethal depending on where they hit. In this case however, some of the droid's or the geth's parts may be enough to survive a shot."

_The computer will generate a blow by blow battle to the death between a squad of CIS droids and a team of Geth troopers._

oxoxoxo

A white mechanical being with organic looking eyes picked up a blaster and looked down the sights.

_Fighting on the side of the droids he commands, **General Grievous **is a master of CIS weapons and tactics._

"Our droids are designed for one purpose and one purpose only." Said Grievous. "They are built to fight and to kill. These Geth were built to labor and only fought back when they were going to be killed."

Another machine, this one black and silver with yellow mechanical eyes, took up a sniper rifle and looked through the scope before changing to become a commando droid.

_Supplying data on the droid's capabilities from his own database is holodroid **PROXY.**_

"The CIS droid army was technically never defeated and never surrendered. They were only stopped when Lord Vader deactivated the army from their headquarters." PROXY explained.

_The CIS was formed when Count Dooku forged alliances between worlds and corporations who were discontent with the rule of the Republic._

Grievous narrowed his eyes. "There were many in the galaxy who were willing to fight against the current rule in the Republic and the Jedi who held such high power. All Dooku had to do was ask."

_When the separatist movement was started, the built a massive droid army to conquer the Republic. Their droids ranged from common soldiers, to snipers to commandos all depending on their programming and build._

"The droid army was huge." Said PROXY. "It was numbering in the billions at all times."

_But how will the droid army prevail against their newest foe?_

A dark colored robot with red, white and black armor on one shoulder and a bright light in the centre of its head picked up a purple item which unfolded into a sniper rifle.

_One of the geth itself, **Legion** is a master of its people's weapons._

"We are the geth." Legion explained. "With our networked mind, we are able to commune faster, and thus respond faster to any problem. Should the CIS cause this problem, they will be dealt with."

A female alien with three fingered hands and three toed feet wearing a visor unfolded a shotgun and looked down the sights.

_An expert on the synthetics that drove her people from their home, **Tali'Zorah vas Normandy **knows what the geth are capable of._

"There's a reason the quarian people haven't had a home planet for such a long time." Tali said. "If we so much as went into orbit around our world, we would be instantly shot down and any survivors would be killed by geth troopers."

_The geth were originally created on the quarian planet of Rannoch. Designed as laborers and able to network together to become more efficient and intelligent, the geth soon began to gain sentience._

"One of the geth went to its master and asked it the simple question." Said Tali. "'Does this unit have a soul?' it asked. At this point we knew that the geth were becoming smarter."

_After this incident, the quarians decided it would be a good idea to shut down the geth before they revolted. This caused the geth to attack and sparked the Morning War which drove the quarians from their world._

"The creators were attacking." Said Legion. "We had to defend ourselves and this led to a war between the geth and the creators. We won this war, and have defeated many enemies since. These CIS droids will be one more victory for us."

"These geth will be just one more battle won for the confederacy." Said Grievous. "We will crush them beneath our heel."

_One of the favorite weapons of the CIS, was issued to every droid._

**The E-5 blaster rifle**

**Length: 2'**

**Weight: 4.8lbs**

**Clip Size: 500**

**Fully automatic**

Grievous held out the blaster rifle for the hosts to see. "This rifle is standard issue to all droids. The normal and commando droids carry the rifle itself, while super battle droids have it mounted on their wrists."

"Well to test the E-5, we have a few targets here." Said Zivon.

_The targets are 5 inactive geth units. Each one is equipped with sensors to see if the unit is alive or dead. As an added challenge, the targets Grievous will be shooting at are shielded with geth shielding technology. Grievous will be given a single clip containing 500 rounds._

"Grievous, you ready?" Zivon called.

"I am ready!"

"Three, two, one, FIRE!"

Grievous shot the first geth and was through its shields in a matter of seconds. He then shot it all over its body with the E-5 until it fell over. He then began to spray all the other targets. Once one of their shields went down, the machine fell under the stress. After 16 seconds of spraying, Grievous called "DONE!"

_The E-5's 500 round clip was certainly fearsome, but what kind of damage did it do?_

Scarecrow grinned because it was now his turn to tell about the damage. "Well the first guy you got through his shields and killed him. The second was through the shield and killed but only because you went right through the optical lenses and into the central processor. The third one was shot through the shields and then continuous fire to the chest area killed it. The fourth one… well you got through its shields but only hit it in the leg. It's down but not out. The last one here, he actually _still _has his shields. He can still fire back."

The geth experts approached and Legion spoke up. "We are not impressed by this rifle. There is an old human saying that says 'it cannot hit the broad side of a barn.' We believe that is an appropriate saying for this weapon."

"And what would you use instead, scum?" Grievous demanded.

"We will show you." Legion replied.

_The geth are ready to fire back with their own rapid fire rifle._

**The Geth Pulse Rifle**

**Length: 2' 6"**

**Weight: 5lbs**

**Clip Size: 80**

**Fully automatic**

Legion unfolded the rifle. "This is the geth's primary weapon. We use this rifle on almost every mission. It has an 80 round clip, and a very low recoil to make it highly accurate."

"So you're claiming accuracy over overkill?" Zivon asked.

"Affirmative"

"Well we're going to test that. Over here we have your targets."

_Legion will be put up against 5 targets, each of a different battle droid variety. Two regular battle droids; two super battle droids; and one commando. Legion will have a single clip, containing 80 rounds, to eliminate all its targets._

"Legion, you ready?" Zivon called.

"Affirmative."

"On three, two, one, GO!"

Legion poured ten rounds into the first battle droid's chest and then five into its head before the head was blown off. It then turned to the second battle droid and shot another ten into the chest. The first super battle droid was given five in the area where one would expect there to be a head. The second super battle droid was shot five times in its chest. Legion turned its full attention to the commando droid and shot ten rounds into the chest and five into the head. "We are finished."

When the hosts went over to inspect the damage they were stunned. Zivon spoke up first. "You really weren't kidding when you talked about accuracy and low recoil. The groupings on these droids are really tight."

Scarecrow was next. "From the readings I got, all of them are dead."

Legion folded up his rifle. "Scarecrow host, this is not all. We still have thirty rounds left in the pulse rifle."

Grievous looked angry. "While it may have thirty more rounds left, if I reload, I will have another 500 to throw back at him."

_Grievous is selling, but our hosts are not buying._

_Which mid range weapon will get the edge?_

"While the 500 round clip of the E-5 was very impressive," said Zivon. "It was quite inaccurate, and that's where the pulse rifle will get the edge over it. Edge pulse rifle."

_For mid range weapons, the Edge goes to the geth pulse rifle._

oxoxoxo

_CIS, droids vs geth. Who will be the deadliest mechanical warrior?_

_The geth bring to the fight_

**The Geth Pulse rifle**

**Javelin sniper rifle**

**Geth plasma shotgun**

**And the Geth spitfire**

_The CIS retaliate with their own killer cache_

**The E-5 blaster rifle**

**E-5s sniper rifle**

**TriShot**

**And E-60R rocket launcher**

_When the fighting is at long distance, the geth bring out_

**The Javelin sniper rifle**

**Length: 3' 6"**

**Weight: 9.5lbs**

**Clip Size: 1**

Legion unfolded the Javelin. "This is the primary long range weapon for the geth. It is powerful enough to fire through enemies and cover, and has a special attachment to the scope allowing for limited sight through cover."

"So you're claiming power and accuracy over speed?" Zivon asked.

"Affirmative, Zivon host."

"Well we have a test for you right here. Over there behind a wall are your two remote control battle droid targets. I want you to hit both of them. We'll have you 60 yards back. Start on your go."

Legion went prone 60 yards back from the wall, behind which were its targets. It lined up a shot. The special scope on the Javelin allowed the geth to see the droids behind the wall. He pulled the trigger on the first droid. The plasma round tore through the wall and into the droid's head. Legion didn't even watch it fall; it was already ejecting the used thermal clip and reloading a fresh one. Legion took a look down its sights at the second droid and fired again. The droid fell with a round in its head. "We have completed the test."

The hosts went to go look behind the wall. "Legion, you really weren't kidding when you talked about shooting through walls with this thing, we had two droids back here and they are gone." Said D.A.M.

"All targets are killed DeadAliveManiac doctor."

Tali gestured to Legion. "This is the very model of what the geth are: logical, calculating, accurate, and deadly. That is shown here with this weapon."

PROXY approached with the CIS standard sniper in hand. "You only have one round in every clip for that gun. With ours you have more, and it's just as accurate."

_The CIS returns fire with_

**The E-5s sniper rifle**

**Length: 4'**

**Weight: 8.7lbs**

**Clip Size: 4**

"This is the standard issue sniper rifle to assassin droids and commando droids." Said PROXY. "It is lighter than their rifle and has more rounds per clip."

"Well since it doesn't have any of the special features of the javelin, we're going to give you a different test." Said Zivon. "Over here we have our geth outpost."

_PROXY will take aim at five remote control geth from 60 yards away. He will have two clips to kill them all._

"PROXY, you ready?" Zivon called.

"Ready."

"Three, two, one, FIRE!"

Proxy took aim at one of the geth, and fired his first shot. It tore through the geth's head and shut it down. The second shot hit another geth directly in the optical lens. The third hit in a geth's chest and tore through it. PROXY put another round in it for good measure. It took PROXY only seconds to reload his gun and he took aim and fired a shot into the fourth geth's head. His final shot was into the neck cable of the fifth geth. "Done!" he called.

"Nice handywork PROXY." Said D.A.M. "Most of these guys you nailed right in the face. Those ones are instant kills, but I would like to talk about these other ones you made." The doctor gestured to the geth he shot in the chest. "This was not a kill. He could have still operated, if a little less efficiently, but still. And you fixed it with a shot to the head."

PROXY shrugged. "I thought it might kill him, but just to be sure I put another round in his face."

"That you did, and that's a kill. This shot you made to the throat cables cut off all communication from its processor to its body, this is a kill."

"So that's five geth killed with six shots, not bad." Said Zivon.

_So which long range weapon gets the edge? After reviewing the two tests, our experts have come to a decision._

"The geth's javelin rifle was made to fire through cover and other enemies," said Scarecrow. "This was impressive. However, the E-5s was able to fire more than one shot before needing to be reloaded. I give my edge to the CIS and the E-5s."

_For long range weapons, the Edge goes to the CIS._

oxoxoxo

_CIS or geth. Who will win in this robotic deathmatch?_

_The geth believe they have a weapon that can blow away an army of droids in a few seconds._

**The Geth Spitfire**

**Length: 4'**

**Weight: 9lbs**

**Capacity: 200 plasma rounds**

_A handheld minigun capable of massive destruction._

Legion took the Spitfire to the hosts. "This is the geth spitfire. It is a fast and deadly firearm, made to kill either larger enemies, or many smaller ones at a time."

"How reliable is it?" asked Zivon. "Does it jam or overheat a lot?"

"Negative, Zivon-host. This weapon will keep firing until it has run out of ammunition."

"Well we definitely can not test this inside, so gentlemen, pack your bags, we're heading out to the range."

_To test the damage potential of the Geth Spitfire, along with accuracy, our experst have set up a battle droid outpost, complete with 2 regular battle droids, 2 super battle droids, and 2 commando droids._

_Zivon will time Legion to see how long it takes it to empty the Spitfire._

"On three, two, one, GO!"

Legion started up the Spitfire and began shooting. It began spraying at all of the droids and in about 3 seconds he was out of ammo and the droids were all lying on the ground in pieces.

D.A.M. arrived to inspect the carnage. "Do I really need to say anything? I mean this is just insane. All of these droids are in pieces, some cut in half, some have their limbs or heads blown off. This is just carnage."

Tali looked at Grievous and PROXY. "What do you think?"

Grievous glared at the quarian. "We can do the same thing in less than half the time with our E-60R"

_The CIS experts are ready to blow the geth away with their special weapon,_

**The E-60R rocket launcher**

**Length: 3' 8'**

**Weight: 15lbs**

**Capacity: 1 rocket**

Grievous hefted the E-60R. "This is the most destructive weapon in our arsenal. One shot will blow away these droid wannabes." He gloated

_To test the accuracy, and lethality of the E-60R, our team sets up a geth outpost. Four inactive geth equipped with shock patches to measure the power of the rocket._

"We have our purple 37G shock patches." said Zivon. "If this is tripped, this guy is stunned. We also have the 100G shock patches. If this is tripped, this geth is a goner."

Grievous stood 100 feet away, and aimed the launcher.

"You are obviously ready, so fire in three, two, one, FIRE!"

Grievous pulled the trigger and a rocket flew out of the launcher at the geth. A second later, it slammed into them and blew them to pieces.

The hosts all cried out and went over to investigate.

"There are shock patches over here." Said Zivon. "I don't know who they came from, but both are green and tripped, two kills."

"Do we even have to look at the patches? I mean the closest we have to intact is one geth who only lost his legs and an arm." Said Scarecrow. "And actually looking at his shock patches, they're tripped, he's dead."

_So which special weapon gets the Edge?_

"This was a difficult decision." Said Scarecrow. "While the Geth Spitfire was accurate, and powerful, it was also a one use weapon. The E-60R on the other hand, was devastating. And even though it only has one shot, the droid carrying it is able to carry up to six more on him. Edge E-60R."

_For special weapons, the CIS take and explosive edge with the E-60R rocket launcher._

oxoxoxo

_With the CIS in the lead, the team turns to close range weapons. The geth will open fire with_

**The Geth Plasma Shotgun**

**Length: 2' 4"**

**Weight: 5.5lbs**

**Clip Size: 5**

**Semi automatic**

Tali unfolded the plasma shotgun "This is a devastating close range weapon." She said. "It has five plasma rounds that do heavy damage to any organic or synthetic target they hit."

_To test the damage potential of the plasma shotgun, Tali takes aim at an inactive commando droid. She will have a full clip of five rounds to use on the droid._

"Ready Tali?" Called Zivon.

"Ready!"

"On three, two, one, GO!"

Tali fired at the droid's head first. It flew off. She then fired twice into the chest, doing significant damage and punching holes in it. The last two rounds she fired at the right arm and left leg, both of which were blown off. "Done!" she called.

"Tali, that was some nice work there." Said Zivon. "Your first shot took the head right off, and the rest was just icing on the cake. This guy is triple dead, and doubly incapacitated."

"And that's just one way to use this gun." Tali replied. "Give me a new droid and I'll show you what I can do with one shot."

_To test Tali's claim, an inactive super battle droid is set up for Tali to shoot at._

Tali pointed her shotgun at the droid's chest. She pulled on the trigger and held it there for a few seconds. When she released it, a blast came from the shotgun that was twice the size of a normal shot. There was a head sized hole in the droid's chest.

D.A.M. looked at the hole in the droid. "I don't even think I need to say it, but this is a dead droid."

PROXY looked at the shotgun. "Our close range weapon has a clear advantage over yours, and that is that ours has a limitless ammo capacity, you can fire it until it overheats."

_The CIS return fire with_

**The TriShot**

**Length: 1'**

**Weight: 3lbs**

**Shots before overheat: 3-4**

PROXY held up the small weapon. "This gun, like the E-5 can be carried by a normal droid, or mounted on the wrist of a super battle droid. It is self recharging, but will overheat after a few shots. This overheating however will happen only once the opponent is dead."

Legion would have looked skeptical if it could. "And how will we be dead with this weapon firing at us? We have our shields."

_To test whether the TriShot can punch through geth shielding, PROXY will take aim at an inactive geth with full shielding. Zivon will then measure how many shots it took to punch through the shielding and the geth._

PROXY raised the small weapon and fired. The shields flickered. PROXY fired again and the shields died. He took one more shot before any damage was done to the geth, it had a hole in it's chest, head and arm. This was also when the gun overheated.

"PROXY, that was some pretty good shooting," said Zivon. "But I have to admit, I am a little worried for you, I mean it took you three shots to do any damage to this geth, and after that you have to wait for your weapon to cool down before you can use it again."

"But I still have a self recharging battery." Said PROXY. "This weapon will never die."

_PROXY is selling, but our geth experts are not buying._

"It took three shots to do any damage to the geth." Said Tali. "Three shots from the plasma shotgun can leave a battle droid of any kind unidentifiable."

_So which close range weapon gets the edge?_

"From a doctor's standpoint I like the plasma shotgun." Said D.A.M. "It does a lot more damage. And while the TriShot has self recharging capabilities, it will overheat after four shots, at most. Edge: Geth Plasma Shotgun."

_For close range weapons, the geth take the edge with the plasma shotgun._

oxoxoxo

_With the testing complete, Scarecrow'sMainFan loads the information into the battle simulator that will determine the winner._

_Our experts tested four CIS weapons: The E-5 blaster rifle, E-5s sniper rifle, E-60R rocket launcher, and the TriShot._

_They also tested four geth weapons: The Geth Pulse Rifle, Javelin Sniper Rifle, Geth Spitfire, and the Geth Plasma Shotgun._

_At long range, the CIS E-5s sniper rifle went up against the geth's Javelin._

"The Javelin was impressive in that it can go through enemies and cover, but the E-5s was able to fire continuously without needing to be reloaded." Said Scarecrow. "Edge E-5s"

_Edge: CIS_

_At mid range, the Geth Pulse Rifle was pitted against the CIS' E-5 blaster rifle._

"The superior accuracy, and reliability of the Geth Pulse Rifle give it an edge over the massive capacity of the E-5." Said Zivon. "Edge: geth."

_Edge: geth_

_At close range, the CIS TriShot was pitted against the Geth Plasma Shotgun._

"The amount of damage to a droid that the plasma shotgun was able to do in one shot," said D.A.M. "Was more than the TriShot could do in three. I give my edge to the plasma shotgun."

_Edge: geth_

_For special weapons, the E-60R rocket launcher went up against the Geth Spitfire._

"The Spitfire is a one use weapon." Said Scarecrow. "The E-60R on the other hand, is re-usable and just as accurate. Plus it did a lot more damage in less time. Edge: CIS."

_Edge: CIS_

_Scarecrow'sMainFan will now load the data into the simulator, which will generate a blow by blow battle to the death 1000 times._

Scarecrow looked up at Zivon and D.A.M. "Ready?"

They nodded and he hit the button

100101101101

The fight takes place in an abandoned vehicle lot, with old vehicles from the CIS lying in various states of disrepair.

At one end of the lot, five battle droids enter looking for salvageable parts. The leader is a commando droid armed with an E-5, two are super battle droids with an E-5 on one wrist and a TriShot on the other, the last two are battle droids, one with an E-5s and the other with an E-60R. The commando ordered the sniper to set up on top of a nearby transport and cover them. The rest he orders into the lot.

At the other end of the lot, however, five geth troopers were entering. The leader was distinguishable from the rest, as it was painted white. It was armed with a pulse rifle. The other geth were armed with another pulse rifle, a plasma shotgun, a pulse rifle with a Spitfire on its back and a Javelin. The geth leader also ordered the sniper to set up, but told it to set up inside a civilian transport with a large hole in the wall while the rest scouted the lot.

Geth IIIII

CIS IIIII

The geth squad and the droid squad met up in the middle of the lot and the droids open fired with E-5's and TriShots.

The geth with the pulse rifle couldn't take the shooting for long before its shields collapsed and it fell to the ground covered in bullet holes.

Geth IIII

CIS IIIII

The other geth returned fire and one of the super battle droids fell, with a large hole in its chest from the geth with the plasma shotgun.

Geth IIII

CIS IIII

The other geth retreated into the lot. The super battle droid and commando followed while the droid with the E-60R found a spot where it could get set up.

The geth with the plasma shotgun ran through the lot. A loud 'bang was heard and it hit the ground with a hole in its head.

Geth III

CIS IIII

The droid sniper didn't have any time to celebrate however, because at that moment it was shot in the head by the geth sniper.

Geth III

CIS III

The geth sniper took aim again, but before it could pull the trigger, it heard blaster fire and turned to see the super battle droid firing at it. The geth's shields were holding, but wouldn't be for long. It turned and was about to fire at the droid but couldn't before the droid smacked the rifle out of its hands.

A TriShot later and the sniper's shields were gone. Another one and it had three holes in it's head.

Geth II

CIS II

The super battle droid turned to leave and went back out into the lot. It crept through the broken vehicles before hearing footsteps from behind a tank that was missing its turret. It burst out from behind the tank and open fired, but was immediately gunned down by the geth with the Spitfire.

Geth II

CIS II

The droid with the E-60R saw its companion get gunned down and fired a rocket at the geth.

The synthetic unit's eye widened before it was hit with the rocket and obliterated.

Geth I

CIS II

The geth leader crept through the lot, pulse rifle in hand. It opened the door to a broken down droid transport and pointed its rifle into the door. The geth carefully walked inside and made its way to a door in the back. It opened it and immediately got out of the way as an E-5 was fired at it.

The geth leader pulled the commando droid out of the other room and tore the blaster form its grasp. The commando droid retaliated by tearing the geth's pulse rifle from its hands and punching it in the face. The geth countered with a punch to the gut, an elbow to the back, and throwing it on the ground.

Outside the droid with the E-60R took aim again at a hole in the transport, thinking its commander was dead.

The geth, having just thrown the commando droid over, was about to get its pulse rifle and finish off the droid, looked out a hole in the transport and saw the droid with the rocket launcher. The droid fired and the geth ran for the door and jumped out.

The commando droid looked up to see a rocket headed straight for it. "Uh oh…"

BOOM

Geth I

CIS I

The geth leader rolled out the door just in time to save itself. It realized however that it was unarmed and that the rocket launcher droid had picked up it's E-5 and was running after the geth, shooting at it.

The geth leader ran towards another broken down transport, this one with no holes in the walls, and ran inside, though not before picking something up on the way in.

A few seconds later the droid followed the geth in. the geth leader raised the plasma shotgun it had taken from its dead companion and fired the shot it had been charging. The droid fell to the ground with a large hole in its chest.

Geth I

CIS 0

The geth leader walked over to the droid and kicked the body.

Winner: Geth

"After 1000 battles, the geth were the winners." Said Scarecrow. This was because their weapons were all more accurate and more reliable, all of them scoring kills in the triple digits.

**Geth kills**

**Pulse Rifle: 200**

**Plasma Shotgun: 154**

**Javelin: 120**

**Spitfire: 190**

**Total: 664**

_The geth's best weapon, was the Geth Pulse Rifle with it's accuracy and power._

**CIS kills**

**E-5: 48**

**TriShot: 56**

**E-5s: 130**

**E-60R: 102**

_The CIS' best weapon was the accurate and powerful E-5s, but their other weapons fell short, due to inaccuracy and unreliability._

"The geth were simply better armed, and more used to fighting in smaller numbers." Zivon explained. "The CIS were more used to fighting in large numbers, and using firepower. Overall this was a crushing defeat for them and a devastating victory for the geth."

"AAAARGH" roared Grievous. "How did we lose?"

"This was not a surprise." Said Legion. "The geth are the deadliest machine warriors."

(The geth leader turns his glowing optic to the camera)

Sorry to Star Wars fans

_Next chapter, Deadliest Warrior of Fiction returns to ancient times as we look at two of fantasy's greatest, and most different warriors._

(An elf with his face covered in tattoos swings a curved sword.)

_The Dalish Elves, Thedas' greatest hunters and masters of the forests._

_Vs_

(A monstrous humanoid creature covered in iron plate armor swings a massive spiked sword.)

_The Uruk-Hai, Saruman's mighty enforcers who nearly destroyed Rohan._


	4. Uruk-Hai vs Dalish Elf

_The warriors displayed in this episode belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and Bioware_

_They created the Lord of the Rings Series and Dragon Age Games respectively_

oxoxoxo

**Dalish Elves**

(An elf with his face covered in tattoos swings a curved sword at the camera, before following it with a dagger.)

**Thedas' greatest hunters and masters of the wilds, who kill any man or beast who trespasses.**

(A dalish hunter shoots a human in the face with an arrow, before shooting another at the bear chasing said human.)

**Uruk-Hai**

(A large, hideous, armored creature swings a large sword before swinging its shield.)

**The mighty soldiers of Saruman, who were designed to kill and destroy.**

(An Uruk-Hai impales a Rohan soldier on his spear, before picking him up and throwing him at his comrade.)

**WHO**

**IS**

**DEADLIEST?**

To find out, our world class fighters are testing fiction's greatest weapons.

Using twenty first century science, we'll see what happens when the two warriors go toe to toe.

No rules. No safety. No mercy.

It's a duel to the death to decide who is…

**THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!**

oxoxoxo

_Inside the fight club, two teams of fighters are preparing for war. The question, if a group of Dalish hunters fought a team of Uruk-Hai, who would win?_

_First up_

**The Dalish Elves **Hunters and warriors who keep the true elven way alive

**Series: Dragon Age**

**Height: 5' 7"**

**Weight: 120lbs**

**Armor: Drakeskin**

**Vs**

**The Uruk-Hai **Monstrous creatures that exist to serve Saruman and kill his enemies

**Series: Lord of the Rings**

**Height: 6' 2"**

**Weight: 190lbs**

**Armor: Iron Plate**

A young man with tan skin, brown eyes and brown hair took an experimental stab with a curved dagger.

_Biomedical engineer **Zivon96 **will put each warrior's weapons through a battery of tests._

"Dalish elves are quick, agile and lethal." Said Zivon. "Uruk-Hai on the other hand are practically unmovable objects. I'm very interested to see how this will play out."

Another young man, this one shorter with glasses, freckles, brown hair and a lab coat looked at a side of beef that was almost cut in half.

_ER physician **DeadAliveManiac **will analyze the lethal potential of the weapons._

D.A.M. gestured to the side of beef. "There's no question, this guy's dead."

A tall young man with brown hair and blue eyes typed a command into a computer.

_Computer whiz, **Scarecrow'sMainFan** will collect the data from the weapons tests, and input it into a computer simulation program that will determine the winner._

_For this found however, scarecrow will have to account for an all new element in combat. The two warriors in this episode fought from horseback._

"The battle today will feature mounted combat, with the Uruk-Hai riding on wargs and the Dalish riding halla." Scarecrow explained.

oxoxoxo

A man with long black hair and tan skin picked up an Uruk- Hai sword and tested its weight.

_Fighting on the side of Isengard's mightiest warriors is New Zealand born actor. **Lawrence Makoare.**_

_Lawrence played the part of the Uruk-Hai General Lurtz, and today, he will become the Uruk again._

"Today I'm going to be switching forms between human and Uruk-Hai in order to test these weapons that are far too heavy for any normal human to wield." Lawrence explained.

_Saruman the wise, leader of Isengard, first created the Uruk-Hai as an elite force of orcs to track down the One Ring. But he went further than that in the end. Saruman created his own personal army of Uruks._

"Saruman's army was huge." Said Lawrence. "Not only that, but it had many different types of warriors, from swordsmen, to pikemen, to archers and even mages. All of them were fearless, powerful and loyal to the point of being almost suicidal.

_At the Battle of Helm's deep, the Uruk-Hai sealed their warrior legacy._

"Once the battle started, the Uruk-Hai never quit." Said Lawrence. "They believed that Sauron was destined to win the war."

_Lawrence is confident in the Uruk-Hai's power. But an Uruk never faced an enemy as quick, and fierce as the Dalish elves._

A blond elven man with intricate tattoos of vines on his face took up a bow and pulled back the string. It was taught.

_Full blooded Dalish hunter and warrior, **Fenarel **is ready to fight for his people._

"The Uruk-Hai don't surrender?" said Fenarel. "Great, neither do we, and we have one thing the Uruks don't," he pointed to his head. "Intellect."

Another elf, again blond and with intricate tattoos, this one a woman however, picked up a staff and looked down its length.

_Former apprentice to a Dalish keeper and Grey Warden, **Velanna **will wield magic for her team._

"The Dalish have to be great fighters or they die." Velanna explained. "We have to deal with the beasts of the forest, darkspawn, human mobs and Chantry Templars. We have beaten them all."

_Long ago, when the second elven homeland of the Dales fell to the Chantry's exalted march on the 'heathens,' the Dalish tradition began._

"The human prophet Andraste had promised us that we could live in peace. Her followers however, didn't seem to understand that and they attacked us." Said Fenarel.

_The Dalish travel from land to land, staying in the forests and remote regions to avoid humans and their hatred. When humans attack however, they are swiftly defeated by the Dalish hunters._

"The organized Chantry soldiers couldn't beat us, and the darkspawn couldn't beat us," said Velanna. "How will another mindless brute?"

_The elves back up their talk with a deadly blade combo._

**The Dar Missan **

**Length: 3'**

**Weight: 3.5lbs**

**Substance: Silverite**

_An elven sword made for hacking and slashing, and its deadly partner_

**The Dar'misu**

**Length: 2'**

**Weight: 2lbs**

**Material: Silverite**

_A razor sharp dagger that can hack, slash and be thrown._

Fenarel made a quick swing with the Dar Missan and followed it up with a stab from the Dar'misu. "These are designed to be strong and quick. The design gives me a lot more slashing power, and the tip is still pointed enough for me to stab with."

"So you're claiming versatility and speed over sheer power?" asked Zivon.

"Exactly."

"Why would a Dalish hunter carry a weapon like this?" asked Scarecrow.

"This blade is lightweight and easy to use. You can carry both of these blades and your bow, and food for both you and your halla if needed." Fenarel explained. "As you can see in the design of this blade, it can also be used off the back of a halla. As for the dagger, hunters can carry around four at a time with them."

"This will be the first time on this show that we've seen weapons used while mounted, I'd like to see how well it works." Said Zivon.

_To test the Dar Missan and Dar'misu both on foot and on halla, Fenarel will ride a course on his halla with two moving targets, pig carcasses, suspended at warg height. He will also have to take down two static targets, represented by a dummy in Uruk armor. Finally, he will dismount and attack another armored dummy, this one, a ballistics gel Uruk-Hai dressed in full armor._

Fenarel mounted his halla. "When riding halla, we don't use reins to direct them. We only use the reins to hold on and then trust the halla to take us where we wish." He said before moving to the start of the course.

"Fenarel, you ready?" Zivon called. Fenarel raised his sword as the affirmative. "On three, two, one, GO!"

Fenarel charged down the hill on his halla. When he got to the first moving target he brought his sword back and stabbed it. He didn't even ride over to the other moving target, instead opting to take a Dar'misu from his back and lob it at the target. The knife buried itself in the pig and didn't come out.

"That was an interesting move." Said D.A.M.

Fenarel kept riding until he got to the armored target. He swung low with his sword and cut the head in half by going around the armor. He rode over to the final target and dismounted before drawing another Dar'misu. He then swung at the armor with the Dar Missan. The blade bounced off with a 'clang.' He then took his Dar'misu and plunged it into the eye hole of the helmet and left it there.

D.A.M. took the knife out of the torso's eye and handed it back to Fenarel before removing the helmet. "Your first strike didn't really do anything; you just bounced off the armor. Your second strike however, you didn't go for the armor, you stuck a dagger in his eye. This would go into the brain and kill him. Let's go look at your other kills."

The team walked over to the other static target. "This time you went around the armor and cut his head in half. Now the sick thing is, you cut him in half at the moth so he would have just opened his mouth to either roar or scream and you cut right through it." Said D.A.M. "Moving on to the moving targets, first, you threw the knife into that one and it buried itself deeply enough to be either a kill shot or a crippling shot depending on where you hit him. This first guy, you stabbed hard enough that the blade came out the back. Another kill."

"So that's four for four kills on this test." Said Zivon. "Lawrence, what are the Uruks going to counter with?"

"First of all," said Lawrence. "You couldn't even scratch our armor. Second, we have a weapon that will do WAY more damage than your little sword and knives."

"And just what would that be?" asked Fenarel.

_Lawrence will assume the Uruk-Hai form to test their weapons._

_The first weapon he will test is_

**The Uruk Sword**

**Length: 4'**

**Weight: 6lbs**

**Substance: Iron**

_A massive cleaver of death, which an Uruk-Hai would carry at all times._

Lawrence, in Uruk form, showed the hosts his sword. "This was an Uruk's best friend." He said. "The front part of the blade is used for slashing and smashing, while the back end was used for piercing armor."

D.A.M. took one look at the cleaver. "Just looking at that thing is fearsome, but the way you hold it in one hand is just… wow."

"This weapon would be used in combination with our shield, you would have an offense and a defense that way."

_Lawrence will test the Uruk sword on the same course that Fenarel tested his blade on. The only differences are that the Uruk-Hai's iron plate armor has been swapped out for the Drakeskin leather of the Dalish, and that Lawrence, now Lurtz, will ride on the Uruk-Hai's more powerful and ferocious mount: the warg._

"Lurtz, you ready?" Called Zivon.

"Yes!"

"On three, two, one, GO!"

Lurtz roared as his mount took off towards the moving targets. The first one he hit, he slashed at the middle and cut it in half. The second he took the spike end of his sword and swung it at the pig. It hit right in the middle.

"Not sure if that's a kill…" muttered Scarecrow.

Lurtz continued riding. When he got to the first armored target, he swung with the blade end of the sword and made a large gash in the chest even through the armor. At the last target, he got off the warg and drew his shield in his free hand. He hit the dummy in the skull with the flat of the blade and the head came off! He then took the spike end and plunged it into the chest area. "DONE!" he cried.

D.A.M. started this time with the moving targets. "This first guy I don't even have to say anything about. He's been cut in half, he's dead. This second guy here, I'm not so sure about. While yes that was a powerful shot, this particular wound is a mortal wound, he's not dead yet, but he will die."

"He's now crippled, All I have to do is come back around and finish him." defended Lurtz.

"You have a point, but let's move on to the next target." D.A.M. continued, walking over to the first armored static target.

At the sight of the large gash through the armor, the hosts let out a cry of shock. "I think we have a dead Dalish on out hands…" muttered Zivon.

"You cut right through the armor and into the chest cavity." Said D.A.M. "You would have cut through the lungs and heart in one go with this attack. This is another kill." He then moved on to the last target. "With your second strike you put a hole in his chest, and you went through the lung and through the heart, this is a kill. Let's move up to the hea…" D.A.M. and the other hosts looked at what was left of the torso's head. "You took most of the head off, and this is another instant kill."

Fenarel approached. "So even though I had to go around the armor, I got more kills than you."

"What are you talking about?" growled Lurtz.

"You got three definite kills and a delayed kill. I got four definite kills."

_So which close range weapon gets the edge?_

"While the Uruk sword has its shortcomings," said Zivon "It did something the Dalish sword couldn't do, it went through their armor. Combine this with the war spike and the Uruk Sword gets the edge

_In close range the Uruk-Hai take the edge with their powerful blade._

_The Uruk-Hai feel that this game will ultimately be played in their court._

"The Uruk-Hai have fought against elves before, these ones will be no different." Lurtz growled.

_The Dalish however, are not even worried._

"The darkspawn couldn't kill us, so how will another group of mindless beasts?" Said Fenarel, confidently.

_Each side brings their own deadly payload of weapons._

_The Uruk-Hai attack with_

**The Uruk sword**

**Shortbow**

**Spear**

**And the Spiked Flail**

_The Dalish will fight back with_

**The Dar Missan sword and Dar'misu dagger combo**

**Dalish longbow**

**Dal'Thanaan great axe**

**And Dalish magic**

_The Uruk-Hai have already taken the edge in close range, and now both teams are ready to test their long range weapons. The Uruk-Hai will fire first with their long range weapon of choice_

**The Shortbow**

**Length: 3'**

**Weight: 2.5lbs**

**Material: Wood, Iron**

"Uruk-Hai preferred close quarters," Explained Lurtz "But this was the weapon they used when they needed to fight at longer ranges."

_The Dalish will fire back with their signature weapon_

**The Dalish Longbow**

**Length: 4'6"**

**Weight: 3.5lbs**

**Material: Ironbark**

"The Dalish are master archers." Said Fenarel. "This weapon could kill anything that threatened them. Bears, wolves, darkspawn," Fenarel knocked an arrow and shot it into the eye of a Templar helm. "Human knights."

_For this test, both warriors will fire their bows while mounted, at three static and three moving targets suspended at horse height._

_Each expert will have three passes and three arrows per pass. Lurtz is up first with the Uruk-Hai's shortbow, and black arrows._

"Ready Lurtz?" called Zivon.

"Ready!" the Uruk commander yelled back.

"On three, two, one, attack!"

Lurtz whipped his warg and charged at the targets. As he was riding by, he knocked an arrow, and let it fly right into a moving target. He fired a second arrow at one of the static targets, but missed. His third arrow, however, hit a bulls eye, centre of one of the static targets.

Lurtz: 2

Fenarel: 0

_Now it's Fenarel's turn to shoot using the Dalish longbow_

"Go!" called Zivon

Fenarel charged at the targets on his halla. He knocked his first arrow and fired it at the target. The arrow hit a moving target with a 'thunk' but Fenarel didn't notice because he was already taking aim with a second arrow. The arrow flew and hit a static target. Fenarel let his final arrow fly right into another static target before riding off the course.

Lurtz: 2

Fenarel: 3

Lurtz took to the course again and charged. His first arrow hit a moving target, second also hit a moving target and third hit a static target.

Lurtz: 5

Fenarel: 3

Fenarel rode at the targets, and did something that made scarecrow cry out in excitement.

"He's firing three arrows at once!"

Fenarel loosed the arrows. Two hit a moving target and the third missed.

Lurtz: 5

Fenarel: 5

"Alright guys this is the final pass." Called Zivon.

Lurtz Roared as his warg charged at the targets. He knocked an arrow and let it fly at a moving target. The arrow stuck. Lurtz knocked a second arrow and fired it at a static target. It hit the target, but Lurtz's final arrow missed the last target.

Lurtz: 7

Fenarel: 5

Fenarel charged down the hillside on his halla. He strung an arrow and fired it right into a moving target. His second arrow was shot into a static target. For his final shot, Fenarel was nearly past the final targets. He strung an arrow and surprised the hosts by standing up on his halla, turning around and firing the arrow. The arrow flew…

And struck one of the static targets.

Lurtz: 7

Fenarel: 8

"In terms of accuracy, range, and number of hits," said D.A.M. "I give the edge to the Dalish."

_For long range weapons, the edge goes to the Dalish for their longbow._

_But this battle is far from over. Each side feels that they have an X-factor that will win them this fight._

_The Uruk-Hai's X-factor is that he was bred to be a supersoldier._

"The Uruk-Hai are not born as humans and elves are." Said Lurtz "They are grown in pits, already strong and powerful. When they are drawn from the pits, Uruk-Hai have been known to kill the one who pulled them out, just as a show of strength."

_The Dalish on the other hand believe they have two X-factors: a fighting style passed down through generations and a lifetime of combat._

"When I was young," said Fenarel "I was already learning how to fight, hunt, and kill using the weapons and techniques of my ancestors."

"All I have heard from the Uruk-Hai so far is all brute force." Said Velanna. "All of our weapons use versatility and intelligence to win, even our magic."

_And Dalish magic was feared by Chantry soldiers because it turned the forest around them against them, and could drain them of energy and life._

_Velanna will test the Dalish magic against three ballistics gel torsos, one of which will have artificial life to test the energy draining effect of the magic._

Velanna stood before the three gel torsos with her staff in hand.

"Okay Velanna are you ready?" Asked Zivon.

"Yes."

"On three, two, one, GO!"

Velanna started by wrapping the first torso in massive roots until she heard something crack. The second one she launched a large stone at the second torso's head. The stone flew into the front of the head and cracked it like an egg. The third torso didn't receive a physical attack, but instead had a red rune inscribed under it. "Done!" called Velanna.

D.A.M. walked over to the targets with the hosts and Dalish experts in tow. "This first target, this is an interesting move you did here. He's not dead, but, he has several broken bones and is trapped in those roots."

"So all I have to do is come back and kill him." said Velanna.

"Exactly. Now this second guy, this is obvious, you smashed his skull. He's dead. This third guy, there's no visible damage, but the artificial life we added to it is completely gone, he's dead." D.A.M. finished.

"So we have two kills," Zivon said "And one guy who's incapacitated."

Lurtz grunted. "They all would have been dead with our weapon. We've killed magic users before and this will be no different."

_Uruk-Hai kill with a weapon designed for maximum damage in a single swing._

**The Spiked Flail**

**Length: 3' 6"**

**Weight:12lbs**

**Material: steel chain and weight, wood shaft.**

_A spiked wrecking ball on a chain that can be swung with devastating force._

_To test the lethality of the flail, Lurtz will take aim at a ballistics gel torso with the same density and viscosity as human flesh and bone._

"Lurtz, you ready?" called Scarecrow.

"Ready!"

"On three, two, one, GO!"

Lurtz swung the flail at the side of the torso's head. When it made contact, the head was smashed violently to the side and didn't come back up. Swinging the flail at the top of the head this time, the head was cracked open like an egg.

"Holy crap man!" exclaimed Scarecrow "You smashed his head open!"

D.A.M. shook his head. "Years of emergency medical training is not needed to tell you he's dead. His head is crushed and his brain went with it. Not to mention you broke his neck. Every time that weapon came down it was another kill."

"What do you think elves?" Lurtz taunted.

"I think this would be a dead _human_ but not one of our people." Said Velanna. "That was a slow weapon that we could easily dodge."

_After reviewing the footage of the Uruk-Hai flail and the Dalish Magic our experts debate which one gets the edge._

"The Dalish magic was impressive," said D.A.M. "But the Uruk-Hai flail just seems more so because it doesn't need nature around to use. That being said, the Dalish magic is something the Uruk just won't see coming."

"I agree doc," said Zivon "I like the Dalish magic. The energy draining attacks and the stone don't need nature around and were both very lethal."

"The Dalish can use their magic to turn a forst into their attacker's nightmare," said Scarecrow. "And while the Uruk-Hai flailis devastating, it's just not magic."

_For special weapons, the edge goes to the Dalish._

_The battle is almost upon us, as both warriors will now unleash their most powerful handheld weapons. The Uruk-Hai will strike first with_

**The Spear**

**Length: 6' 6"**

**Weight: 5.5lbs**

**Material: Wooden shaft, Iron head**

_Deadly when thrust, even more so when thrown._

Lurtz held the weapon. "This was a definite favorite of the Uruk-Hai. The spear could thrust, slash with the head, and even be thrown. This will pierce the Dalish armor like it wasn't even there."

"I'd like to see that," Said Zivon "And we have a way to test both the piercing power and throwing accuracy of the spear."

_To test the spear's effectiveness, Lurtz will be given three spears and four targets: one ballistics gel torso in Dalish armor, and three leather bags. He will start by attacking the torso and then throw that spear and the other two at the bags."_

"Lurtz, you ready?" called Zivon.

"Ready!"

"On three, two, one, GO!"

Lurtz gave a loud roar before impaling the torso on the spear, right through the armor into the chest. Lurtz pulled the spear out and punched it again through the armor and into the stomach. He then pulled the spear out and hurtled it at a bag. The spear punched right through. Lurtz threw another spear, missing the bag this time. His final spear went right through the third bag, and Lurtz called "Done!"

"Nice work Lurtz, out of all the throws you lonely missed once." Said Scarecrow.

D.A.M. looked the torso over. "This first shot you made went right through the armor and into the heart, that's a dead elf. This second shot is a really nasty one, he's not going to die instantly, he's going to watch his guts spill out, fall unconscious and then die. And as for accuracy when thrown, you got two out of three bags, which isn't bad considering you only had one spear per bag."

"One thing I have to say about this test," said Velanna "Is that no self respecting dalish hunter is going to just sit there and let you impale him."

_As much damage as the spear does, the Dalish experts are unimpressed._

"A spear is not as dangerous as you might think." Said Fenarel "It's long, it's pointy and there's a guy behind it. If I want a heavy weapon, I want something with a little more power."

_And when they want that power, the Dalish turn to a massive murderer._

**The Dal'Thanaan**

**Length: 4'6"**

**Weight: 5lbs**

**Material: Wooden shaft, Silverite head.**

_A great axe made for pulverizing any enemy._

Fenarel leaned on the axe's shaft. "This is what the Dalish use for larger or more armored enemies like great bears or Templars. On the off chance that it doesn't kill you, it will knock you on your ass."

_To test the power of the Dal'Thanaan, our team of experts have devised a test._

"Alright Fenarel, we have a pig carcass here for you to test the axe's power on, and a ballistics gel torso dressed in Uruk-Hai armor for you to test the axe's armor penetrating abilities." Said Zivon. "We also have an Uruk-Hai shield with a load cell behind it to test if the axe can either break it or break the arm behind it."

Fenarel stood in a ready stance with the axe.

"Fenarel, you ready?" Zivon called.

"Yes!"

"On three, two, one, attack!"

Fenarel swung the axe at the pig and cut it right in half. He then brought the axe up and brought it down on the torso's helmet. The impact created a large dent in the helmet. He then swung horizontally at the armored chestplate, again leaving a large dent. His final attack was against the shield. The shield received another large dent. "Done!"

D.A.M. inspected the trauma. "This pig has been completely cut in half. In my field, we see this type of injury when like, a train runs over someone. This second guy, you caused a skull fracture despite the strong helmet. With this type of injury you get one of those talk-and-die patients. He's going to feel fine for a while but then he'll pass out and die. The third shot, which was to the chestplate, you dented it and looking beneath it you've broken one rib."

Lurtz snorted. "If he's a true warrior he can shrug it off."

Velanna rolled her eyes. "You were saying, doctor?"

"I was saying he's not dead, but he is in pain. As for the shield, based on what we got on the load cell, he's breaking at least one bone in his arm after that hit."

Lurtz looked at Fenarel and the axe. "The only way you had a chance against us was with your speed. Once you pick up that brute force weapon and move into our court, you're done."

_After seeing both the spear and the Dal'Thanaan, our experts decide which weapon gets the edge._

"We saw people get run through on the spear and we saw it could be thrown." Said Scarecrow "The axe is a multi functional tool, but it is only a close range weapon. The Uruk-Hai can hit from further and it will be just as devastating. Edge Uruk-Hai."

_For mid range weapons, the Uruk-Hai take the Edge for the spear._

_With the testing complete, Scarecrow'sMainFan will now load the results into the computer simulation program to decide the winner._

_Our team tested five deadly Dalish weapons: The Dar Missan and Dar'Misu combo, Dalish longbow, Dalish Magic and the Dal'Thanaan great axe._

_They also tested four brutal Uruk-Hai weapons: The Uruk sword, shortbow, Uruk magic, and the spear._

_In special weapons, the Uruk flail faced the Dalish magic._

"The Dalish could smash, entangle and drain with their magic." Said D.A.M. "The Uruk-Hai could only smash and only in close."

_Edge: Dalish elf_

_At long range, The Dalish Longbow out shot the shortbow._

"Based on accuracy, range and number of hits in the test, I give it to the Dalish." Said D.A.M.

_Edge: Dalish elf_

_At mid range, the Dal'Thanaan faced the Uruk-Hai spear._

"The spear really has range to its advantage here." Said Scarecrow. "The Dal'Thanaan gives you more options, but only in close."

_Edge: Uruk-Hai_

_In close range, the Uruk sword cut down the Dar Missan and Dar'Misu_

"The Dalish sword and knife was very impressive," said Zivon "The Uruk sword however was able to do one thing that the Dar Missan couldn't, it went through the enemy's armor."

_Edge: Uruk-Hai_

_To prevent the match from being won by a single lucky blow, Scarecrow'sMainFan sets up a five on five deathmatch to be run one thousand times to determine who is the Deadliest Warrior of Fiction._

"I've finished writing in all the test results, so what do you say we fire this thing up and see who wins?" said Scarecrow.

0100101010011

The fight takes place in a clearing in the forest at the bottom of a small hill where an Uruk-Hai sits in the centre on a rock sharpening his sword. His warg and other weapons are nearby.

At the top of the hill, a Dalish first sneaks up on the beast, longbow in hand, Dar Missan and Dar'Misu at his belt and another in his boot. His Dal'Thanaan was with his halla at the edge of the forest. He looks at the Uruk-Hai and pulls out an arrow.

Birds call and fly away over the hill, getting the Uruk-Hai's attention. He however ignores it and goes back to sharpening.

The elf takes this opportunity to strike, jumping up and firing an arrow. The arrow lands right at the Uruk-Hai's feet, making him jump up and look where the arrow came from. The elf that fired the arrow shot another into the Uruk's shoulder but the creature's armor deflected it.

The elf retreated and the Uruk-Hai grabbed his spear, mounted his warg and began to pursue his enemy.

The elf had retreated to his halla. He got on and rode a short distance away.

When the Uruk-Hai entered another clearing, he saw a halla, but no rider.

When the beast least expected it, the Dalish emerged and fired off a rock using his magic. The Uruk-Hai's eyes widened and he ducked just in time as the rock sailed over his head. While the Uruk-Hai ducked, the Dailsh elf mounted his halla and rode off. The Uruk-Hai sat back up and pursued.

Both reached the edge of the forest and the Uruk-Hai threw his spear into the ground, strung an arrow on his shortbow and fired. The elf dodged the arrow by the skin of his teeth as he rode around and past the beast.

As the Uruk hai was turning his warg around for another shot, the Dalish elf dismounted and ran into the trees, grabbing his Dal'Thanaan on the way in.

The beast of Isengard rode closer to the trees to investigate where his prey had gone. As he watched in the trees ahead, the elf jumped from a higher tree and swung his axe at the beast. The momentum and weight of the hit, combined with the surprise of it were enough to take the beast off its mount.

The two combatants circled each other, the Uruk-Hai with his spear, and the Dalish elf with his Dal'Thanaan. The elf made the first move, swinging his axe at the orc, but the beast dodged and thrust with the spear, knocking the Dalish off balance, making him lose his grip on his weapon, and causing him to fall.

He got back up quickly, and the Uruk-Hai thrust at him with his spear. The elf dodged, grabbed the spear and used it to pull the Uruk to the ground. As the beast was rising, the elf broke the spear over his knee.

The Uruk-Hai moved away from the elf and drew his sword. The Dalish elf also drew out his sword and knife. The orc made the first swing, but the dalish dodged and made a slash with his sword. The Uruk-Hai's armor blocked the strike, and the beast followed up with another swing that the elf couldn't completely dodge, and grazed him on the knife arm, causing him to drop his Dar'Misu.

The Uruk-Hai followed up with another swing that the elf managed to dodge before pinning the Uruk-Hai's sword to the ground with his own blade, and disarming him. Angered, the Uruk-Hai kicked the Dalish in the chest, knocking him away, and making him drop his sword.

The Dalish retreated into the forest as the Uruk-Hai went back to his warg and retrieved his last weapon: the spiked flail.

Walking into the forest, the Uruk-Hai noticed that this part of the woods was a lot thicker than the rest, and thus his prey could be anywhere. He crept further in until he saw his opponent's arm from behind a tree. Seeing this, he smashed at it with the flail. The Dalish dodged and returned with a slash from the other Dar'Misu that he had carried in his boot. The slash caught the beast in his unarmored underarm, and he roared in pain, swinging the flail which caught the elf in the left shoulder.

Injured, but not fatally wounded, the elf raised his uninjured arm in the air, before giving another slash with his knife, going for the neck. He missed his slash, but managed to knock off the animal's helm, revealing the disgusting face beneath.

Outraged, the Uruk-Hai swung again and again at the elf, never managing to get a solid hit. The beast noticed however, that with each swing he got more and more tired, and with one final swing he dropped to his knees, looked down and saw the glowing red rune of light beneath him.

His opponent's energy gone, the Dalish elf moved in and cut the beast's throat with his Dar-Misu, ending the battle.

Bloody and battered, the Dalish elf raised his Dar'Misu in the air and called out "For Arlathan!"

Winner: Dalish elf

"When we ran the simulation 1000 times our Dalish elves emerged victorious with 537 kills to their credit." Said Scarecrow. "The Uruk-Hai weren't too far behind with 463 kills, but all in all they lost."

**Dalish elf kills**

**Dar Missan + Dar'Misu: 168**

**Dalish longbow: 195**

**Dal'Thanaan: 98**

**Magic: 96**

**Total: 537**

_The best weapons of the Dalish were the Dalish longbow and the Dar missan and Dar'Misu combo._

**Uruk-Hai kills**

**Uruk Sword: 140**

**Shortbow: 104**

**Spear: 129**

**Spiked flail: 90**

**Total: 463**

_The Uruk-Hai scored a lot of kills with their weapons, but in the end, their heavy weapons and armor made them too slow to hit the nimble elf._

"The Uruk-Hai might have been bigger, tougher and meaner," said Zivon "But the Dalish elf was smarter, quicker, and able to find ways around the Uruk-Hai's armor."

"The Uruk-Hai might have been masters of combat," said Scarecrow "But they were mainly for close quarters, and even there they were more for war than for single combat."

"I can't believe we lost." Said Lawrence, now human again. "I thought they wouldn't be able to beat our armor."

"I told you another mindless brute couldn't beat us." Said Fenarel. "The Uruk-Hai will not taste Dalish flesh."

(The Dalish elf returns to his camp with the helmet of the Uruk-Hai with him to warn his fellow elves.)

Sorry to Lord of the Rings fans…

_Next chapter of Deadliest Warrior of Fiction will return to science fiction war as two of the galaxy's greatest killers clash._

(A helmeted alien with what appear to be dreadlocks aims a shoulder mounted blaster at the camera.)

_Predators, the galaxy's greatest hunters to whom killing is a way of life._

_Vs_

(An armored human commando aims a scoped rifle at the camera)

_SPARTAN IIIs, one of humanity's greatest soldiers, and demons of the Covenant._

I also take suggestions for warriors or matches. Just leave a review with the warrior's name, source, and any weapons you can think of.

**(Author's note. Sorry that took so long, my computer crashed and deleted the first copy and once I had rewritten it, I realized I hated it. Hopefully this one is better.**

**Please rate review and give any suggestions for matches or warriors.**


	5. SPARTAN III vs Predator

_Neither I nor my co authors own the warriors displayed in this chapter._

oxoxoxo

**SPARTAN IIIs**

(An armored human aims an assault rifle at the camera)

**Humanity's supersoldiers who inherited the legacy of the legendary SPARTAN II, and who were known to the Covenant as demons.**

(A team of SPARTAN IIIs open fire on a group of brutes.)

**Predators**

(A helmeted alien with dreadlock-esque tentacles on its head swings its wrist blades at the camera.)

**The most feared hunters in the galaxy who have killed creatures across the stars, and would stop at nothing to kill their targets.**

(A Predator fires its plasma caster into the chest of a human.)

**WHO**

**IS**

**DEADLIEST?**

To find out, our world class fighters are testing fiction's greatest weapons.

Using twenty first century science, we'll see what happens when the two warriors go toe to toe.

No rules. No safety. No mercy.

It's a duel to the death to decide who is…

**THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!**

_In our high tech fight club, our experts will test the arsenals and tactics of two of the most deadly fighters of science fiction._

**SPARTAN IIIs: **Humanity's high tech super soldiers, known as demons to their enemies.

**Series: Halo**

**Height: 6' 10"**

**Weight: 220lbs**

**Armor: Shielded SPI armor**

**Vs**

**Predators **Stealthy and deadly alien hunters, killers across the galaxy

**Series: Aliens/Predator**

**Height: 7'**

**Weight: 240lbs**

**Armor: Biomask helmet**

A young man with tanned skin, brown hair and brown eyes inspected a chestplate with a hole in it.

_Biomedical scientist, **Zivon96 **will use advanced technology to analyze the warriors and their weapons._

"Predators are some of the most badass aliens to ever live in this galaxy." Zivon said, excited "SPARTAN IIIs on the other hand were created to defend humanity from aliens. I'm really excited to see how this matchup plays out."

Another young man, this one shorter and with brown hair, freckles and glasses looked over what was left of a gel torso.

_ER doctor and historian **DeadAliveManiac **will get down and dirty with the blood and guts of this match._

"Both of these warriors are superhuman," said DAM "If there is one area where this match will be interesting in it's that only one of these warriors has true armor."

A third young man, tall with brown hair and blue eyes typed a command into a computer.

_Computer expert **Scarecrow'sMainFan **will input all the data into an advanced computer program that will simulate a battle to the death between these two warriors._

"With this matchup we have firearms being used, so I'm going to be bumping the simulation up to handle a five on five squad battle." said Scarecrow.

oxoxoxo

A man in blue Spartan armor with no helmet picked up an assault rifle and looked down its sights.

_Handling the weapons for the SPARTANs is SPARTAN III, and head of Noble team **Carter A259.**_

"SPARTANs have been training and learning war since childhood." said Carter "Not only that, but in our teen years we are given extensive genetic augmentations to make us stronger faster and tougher."

Another SPARTAN, this one in grey and red armor with a full helmet with a skull on it picked up a shotgun and pumped it.

_Also fighting for the SPARTANs, is Emile A239, a specialist in combat._

"The SPARTANs will beat the Predators any day." said Emile. "We've fought and killed tons of alien bastards and these ones will be no different."

_SPARTAN IIIs were formed by the Office of Naval Intelligence to create cheap supersoldiers for humanity's war against the Covenant. Originally made to be expendable, SPARTAN IIIs soon became a mighty fighting force._

"ONI saw the success of the SPARTAN IIs," said Emile "And decided to make some more supersoldiers. Only difference was that to make up for our lack in raw power we would be allowed to keep our memories for motivation of vengeance."

_SPARTAN IIIs were designed to be team oriented, and thus fought in small five to six man fireteams. Their enemies in the Covenant called the SPARTANs "Demons."_

"The Covenant was a powerful and highly advanced alien alliance." Said Carter. "But with SPARTANs and their augmentations and training, humanity was able to survive the war. I would be hard pressed to find a warrior culture in history that would stack up against the SPARTANs."

_Our SPARTANs are confident, but they're facing equally certain opponents. Experts on the Predators._

A tall human with military cut hair strapped a bracer to his wrist.

_Major **Alan "Dutch" Schaeffer **was the first human to encounter a Predator and live._

"The SPARTANs are powerful, but they are still only human." said Dutch "As a group they might be able to take down one Predator, but with this being a five on five battle, they will have no chance."

An actual Predator in full helmet took up a spear and twirled it.

_Predator hunter **Scar **is a Predator himself, and will test the weapons of his people._

Scar grunted hissed and growled. The deadliest warrior translator gave a translation of his alien speech. "My people train their entire lives to become the deadliest of warriors. We hunt not for territory or out of anger. We kill because our way of life demands it."

_Native to the planet Yautja Prime, The spacefaring Predators or Yautja have been hunting and killing the most dangerous species in the galaxy for centuries, some say even millennia._

"My people kill dangerous creatures across the stars." Said Scar "This is something the SPARTANs cannot say."

_The Predators' lust for killing led them to Earth and to the massacre of numerous Special Forces soldiers._

"One Predator was all it took to kill my entire squad, and so many more of the best US soldiers. One." Said Dutch. "The SPARTANs may be strong, but against a squad of Predators? They have slim to no chance."

_So how will this battle between two of the galaxy's strongest warriors go?_

"This battle will be difficult to determine." Said Zivon "Both sides are strong, trained since youth and come with a great payload of weapons. If there's one area where this will come down to it is that the SPARTAN is so heavily armored and the Predator is lacking in that. That being said however, the Predator is a hell of a lot stronger than the Covenant, so the SPARTAN has his work cut out for him."

_This battle to the death starts at long range. The SPARTAN team will fire first with_

**The DMR**

**Length: 2' 7"**

**Weight: 11lbs**

**Magazine: 15 rounds**

"This is the DMR, or designated marksman rifle." Said Carter "This gun the size of an assault rifle, with the accuracy of a sniper if slightly less range and power."

"Well Carter we have a test set up to prove that." Said Zivon "We have targets set up here, 10 bottles of blood on this shelf. I want to see them all gone."

"I'll do that. Smaller targets too."

"Your choice man."

After Zivon set up the new targets, Carter put on his helmet, aimed his rifle and put his finger on the trigger. The first shot flew, nailing the first bottle. Each of the nine shots fired after that was another hit.

Scarecrow looked at the targets… or what was left of them. "The larger bottles, whatever, but these smaller ones."

DAM looked at the shattered bottles. "You put something this size into someone's face, that's the no reflex kill zone. He's not even going to get off a shot as he dies."

Scar looked at what was once ten bottles. "You have skill SPARTAN, but my people do not simply stand there with our heads together." He said "We also have an accurate weapon that will destroy you."

Emile scoffed. "I'd like to see you try."

_The Predators will counter the DMR with their own signature weapon; one they say can blow away even an armored SPARTAN._

**The Plasma Caster**

**Size: 8"**

**Weight: 3lbs**

**Ammunition: limitless**

_A shoulder mounted cannon that fires bolts of explosive plasma at enemies._

Dutch gestured to the Plasma Caster now mounted on Scar's shoulder. "This is the weapon that killed some of my best men." He said "It's not just accurate, it's laser guided, and highly powerful."

"Well we have the perfect scenario for you to test that. Over here we have a ballistics gel SPARTAN encased in full shielded chestplate and helmet so we can see just what kind of damage this can do against an armored opponent."

_Scar will fire the Plasma Caster using the controls inside his mask. A twitch of his mandible will send an explosive plasma round at the SPARTAN victim._

"Scar, you ready?" said Zivon.

The Predator nodded.

"Alright man, on your go, kill this guy."

Scar aimed the Plasma Caster. Three small red lights appeared on the target's head. An instant later the cannon fired, and the head literally exploded.

"HOLY CRAP!" cried the hosts.

But Scar didn't stop there; he aimed and fired another shot, this one into the chest area, blowing it apart.

DAM went over to inspect what little there was to see. "Your first shot hit the head, completely destroying it. No more head means no more brain which means no more."

"I gotta say Scar," said Zivon "We've tested a lot of weapons but this is the first time other than a rocket launcher that we've seen this king of devastation."

"You know you're absolutely right Zivon and that brings me to the second shot where you do even more damage." Said DAM "You blew this guy's entire body apart. If the headshot hadn't already killed him, this would. He'd be dead in an instant."

_So which primary long range weapon gets the edge?_

"I give this one all to the Plasma Caster." Said DAM "That thing can tear bodies apart in a single shot."

"I have to agree with you doc," said Scarecrow "Not only does it tear through both armor and SPARTAN like paper, it also doesn't run out of ammo or have to be reloaded."

"So in the end, Edge Predator for the Plasma Caster." Zivon concluded.

_For primary long range weapons, the Predators take an explosive edge with the plasma caster._

_But both fighters are just getting warmed up. Each side still has one more long range weapon to reveal. The Predators will fire first this time with_

**The Speargun**

**Length: 2'4"**

**Weight: 8lbs**

**Magazine: 9 Spears**

_Hurtles deadly darts with deadlier accuracy_

Scar showed the experts the speargun. "This weapon is less explosive than the Plasma Caster, but it can kill just as effectively. It fires these four inch, double pronged spears."

DAM looked at the spears. "With this kind of thing fired at high velocity it will enter your body and be very hard to remove. Add to that the two prongs and it will be more likely to hit vital structures."

"This is all true doc." Said Zivon "But I'd still like to test this weapon and see if it can kill and armored SPARTAN."

_To test the accuracy and lethality of the speargun, our team sets up a ballistic gel SPARTAN and armored it to gauge the armor piercing abilities of the speargun_

Scar aimed the speargun at the target.

"Scar, you ready?" called Zivon.

"Yes!"

"On three, two, one, fire!"

Scar aimed and fired at the chest. The shields flickered but stayed strong, deflecting the spear. The second and third shots were all that was needed to take down the shields, the fourth sticking into the chestplate.

Scar's sixth and seventh shots hit right into the neck and his seventh was fired right at the head, smashing through the visor and into the skull. "Done!"

The experts approached the torso. "The damage these spears cause behind the armor is a lot on these higher shots." Said DAM "The headshot went right into the brain, destroying anything there, SPARTAN augmented or not. The neckshots, the first hit the carotid artery, and the second actually hit both the jugular vein and the trachea. Instant kills." The experts took off the armored chestplate. "Peeling back the armor, we see that your chest shot actually didn't hit anything it just lodged itself in the armor."

"So what you're saying is you have a few killshots," said Emile "But couldn't get through the strongest parts of our armor."

"If this weapon didn't kill you we could easily correct that mistake with the plasma caster." Scar replied.

Carter rolled his eyes. "We have something on our arsenal that can destroy this… thing."

_The SPARTANs response to the speargun is the most widely used weapon in the UNSC._

**The MA5C Assault rifle**

**Length: 2'6"**

**Weight: 12lbs**

**Magazine: 32 rounds**

_Just holding it makes a soldier feel like "God's own anti son of a bitch machine." _

"Reliable, powerful, deadly." Carter said. "Those words describe this piece of equipment. This is the workhorse of the UNSC army."

"And how will this compete with the speargun?" asked Scarecrow.

"These bullets hit harder than their spears, we have a bigger magazine, and this can fire rapidly. It's no real contest."

_To test the lethality of this weapon, our team has set up a new scenario: a Covenant outpost manned by two five brutes, two in the open, and the other three behind cover._

Zivon gave the countdown and Carter began firing. He fired a burst of shots into the first open brute's chest and another into the second one's face.

Carter then broke into a run, firing at the first brute in cover. The rounds tore through his face and into the space where a brain should be. The second brute he fired another burst into and then moved closer and emptied the rest of his magazine into the creature's face. "Done!"

DAM looked at the first target. "Five rounds in the chest, this guy's done. The other guy, three in the head, he is dead. As for the two in cover, this first one has four in the head, his mind is mush. And the last guy… he's not in a happy place."

"This test is ridiculous." Said Dutch "Predators are a moving, invisible target, these are large, visible and static."

"I don't know," said Emile "I think an invisible, moving, _shielded _elite would be more of a challenge."

_So which secondary long range weapon gets the edge?_

"I have to give this one to the SPARTANs." Said Scarecrow "The MA5C has more rounds and the speargun can only get through certain parts of the SPARTAN's armor. Edge MA5C."

_The SPARTANs take the edge for their assault rifle._

oxoxoxo

_SPARTAN III supersoldier, or Predator hunter? Our team of experts is within range of discovering which of these warriors is deadliest._

_The SPARTAN experts think their training and ability to work as a team will ultimately win them this match._

"The SPARTAN IIIs were designed to work as a team." Said Carter "We know all of each other's strengths and weaknesses and how to compensate if one member dies."

_The Predator experts on the other hand think they have the greater motivation to win._

"The Predators live their entire lives hunting and killing." Said Dutch "If a Predator fails in its hunt, they will destroy themselves. That is how serious they are."

_The Predator goes into battle with_

**The Plasma Caster**

**Speargun**

**Smart Disc**

**Combispear**

**And the Wrist Blades**

_The SPARTANs fire back with their own equally damning weapons_

**The DMR**

**MA5C Assault Rifle**

**M9 Fragmentation Grenade**

**M45 Shotgun**

**And the Combat Knife**

_When a gun was too much, the Predators used a silent killer_

**The Smart Disc**

**Size: 8"**

**Weight: 2lbs**

**Material: alien metal**

_A flying disc of death, made to go through anything._

"This is the Smart Disc." Said Scar "Made to be silent and cut through anything that it hits."

"How would a Predator use this weapon?" asked Scarecrow.

"We throw this weapon at the target, usually when they don't see us, and when it hits, it goes completely through them."

_To test the lethality and accuracy of the Smart Disc, our team has set up a new test. Scar will throw the Smart Disc at the closest thing to human flesh: a pig carcass._

"Scar, you ready?" called Scarecrow.

"Ready!"

"Throw it on three, two, one!"

Scar threw the disc. When it hit the pig, the experts were shocked to find that it cut the pig COMPLETELY in half!

"Holy crap!" called Zivon.

DAM held up the upper half of the pig. "Is there really a need for a doctor here? You severed the spine and cut him open. He's a dead goner."

Emile shook his head. "SPARTANs don't just stand around like that, and we tend to wear armor."

_To test how much damage the Smart Disc can do against an armored SPARTAN III, our team sets up a new pig, wearing SPI armor like a SPARTAN would._

Scar threw the disc again. The bladed death flew through the air until it hit the armor…

And went right in. The disc embedded itself halfway into the armor. Removing the armor, DAM announced "This would be a kill, it goes through the armor and hit the heart."

_But the SPARTAN team is unimpressed. They believe that their weapon delivers more death than the Smart Disc._

**M9 Fragmentation Grenade**

**Size: 3.7"**

**Filler: 0.19kg ComL**

**Mass: 0.4kg**

"SPARTANs love things that go 'boom' and this is one of our favorites." Said Emile.

"What kind of explosive is this?" asked Scarecrow.

Emile pointed at the grenade. "This grenade has about half a pound of ComL high explosive in it, and we carry between two and four of them. It has a three to five second fuse, some people like to say that, but I don't like to play around with a three to five second fuse."

_To test the destructive power of the grenade, our team has set up a new test._

Zivon gestured to what stood next to him. "The grenade goes inside the washing machine."

_The washing machine will simulate the effect a grenade would have on a vehicle surrounded by enemies._

"This will help us to measure the explosion and the shrapnel dispersion pattern." Said Zivon.

"We're going to need the Maytag repair man on this one." Said Scarecrow.

"Finaly…" muttered DAM.

"So which way are you guys running?" asked carter as Emile opened the machine.

"I'm running that way!" said Scarecrow.

The hosts ran towards the shelter and carter simply put his helmet on and walked away as Emile dropped the grenade into the machine and then ran. Only seconds later, the machine exploded, throwing shrapnel in all directions.

"Holy crap, guys!" Scarecrow exclaimed. "The whole thing is destroyed!"

_After reviewing the footage from both the M9 grenade and the Smart Disc, our experts debate which one gets the edge._

"It seems to me," said DAM "That both of these weapons can do terrific damage and kill at their ranges. In the end it'll all depend on who fires first. So this one is a draw."

_For special weapons, neither side gets the edge._

oxoxoxo

_SPARTAN III or Predator? Only one will walk away from this battle to the death._

_When fights moved closer, the Predators would rely on a weapon made for execution._

**The Combispear**

**Length: 6'**

**Weight: 4lbs**

**Material: Alien steel**

**Telescopic**

Scar performed combat moves with the Cobispear as Dutch explained it. "This is the Predator Combispear. It's a telescopic spear used primarily in close combat, but can also be thrown."

"It's an interesting weapon," said Scarecrow "It's a big weapon, but that being said, I'd like to test this thing out and see if it can do what you claim or if this is just overcompensation, outer space style."

"I agree completely Scarecrow," said DAM "And over here we have our ballistics gel torso, outfitted with SPARTAN armor, shields and all, and you're going to use that spear to cause some havoc."

Scar stood ready with the spear. "Scar, you ready?" called Zivon.

"Ready!"

"On three, two, one, GO!"

Scar jammed the spear through the dummy's middle, armor and all, the end of it coming out the back. He then pulled it out and advanced on the hosts, turning back around about five feet away. "Like the human said about this weapon," Scar said hurtling the spear through the dummy's armored chest. "You can throw it."

"This is a lot of damage." DAM said, inspecting the wounds. "This spear went through everything! Shields, armor, flesh, bone, all of it, like nothing. And since it went right through the chest, this is hitting the significant structures like the aorta and the heart. This SPARTAN is dead."

Carter looked at the Combispear and shook his head. "You've gotta be kidding me, is this like waging war with the Flintstones?"

"Medieval, but then it works, and there's your proof." Said Dutch.

Carter looked at the spear and then back to Dutch. "If a UNSC soldier were to use this weapon, he would court marshaled for cowardice in face of the enemy."

_Despite the damage caused by the Combispear, team SPARTAN is unimpressed._

Carter looked at the camera. "That is not a weapon. That is a toy."

_And the SPARTANs have a mid range weapon of their own, one they think is deadlier._

**The M45 Tactical Shotgun**

**Length: 3'**

**Weight: 11lbs**

**Rounds: 6**

**Pump action**

_To test the damage potential and accuracy of the shotgun, our team readies the test._

"Okay Emile," said Zivon "we have a ballistics gel Predator mounted on an attack bot. he's going to come charging at you-"

"Probably thinks he can get me with that spear of his…" Emile muttered, looking at the Predator experts. Scar made a rude gesture. Emile made a worse one.

"As I was saying, I want you to put two rounds in his chest, one in the head."

Emile pumped his shotgun as Scarecrow started the attack bot. The robot charged and Emile raised the gun and fired a round into the target's chest. He pumped the gun, took aim again, and shot it into the creature's head. Pump, re-aim, one more headshot. "Done!"

"Emile man, nice work on killing him and being accurate," said Scarecrow "But you didn't follow our directions. We said two in the chest, one in the head, and you did the opposite."

"He's still dead isn't he?" said Emile. "I don't think even a Predator can survive with his head blown off or a hole in his chest."

"You're absolutely right." Said DAM "This guy has a massive hole where his heart should be and a crater where his head should be. Dead on all accounts."

"Whatever you say about that gun," said Scar "I think our spear is superior. When that thing goes off, it makes a loud noise that gives away your position. The spear, the only noise is when it hits you."

"But if you miss, I'll shoot you." Emile countered "If I miss, I pump and fire again."

_After seeing the Combispear and M45 Shotgun, our experts cannot deny which weapon gets the edge._

"Shotgun vs spear are you joking?" said Zivon "Shotgun all the way. More power, more rounds, more range."

_At mid range, The SPARTANs take the edge for the M45 Shotgun._

oxoxoxo

_SPARTAN or Predator? Our team of experts is within striking distance of determining which warrior is the deadliest._

"SPARTANs are trained in all forms of weaponry and tactics since childhood." Said Emile.

"Predators love nothing more than taking your head off." Said Dutch.

_When the fighting got too close for comfort, each side could rely on their bladed weapon of choice. For the SPARTANS it was_

**The Combat knife**

**Length: 12'**

**Weight: 1.2lbs**

**Material: Steel**

"Every SPARTAN carries one of these in some form." Said Emlie "For example, my personal knife is a kukri, but many prefer this design, the KA-BAR."

"Why would a SPARTAN carry a weapon like this?" asked Scarecrow.

"We use this for when the enemy gets a little too close, or for assassinations."

"Well we have a way to test that right now," said Zivon "We have our ballistics gel torso set up for you to inflict some pain on."

"I think you'd better stand back." Said Emile.

"Alright Emile, on three, two, one, slash it!"

Emile stabbed the blade straight into the right side of the neck, pulling out and stabbing right into the left side. He then slashed lower into the guts of the dummy before stabbing one last time into the chest.

DAM looked at the carnage. "You stabbed him in the neck twice, cut his guts to pieces, and then stabbed him in the heart. Each one of these strikes would have been a fatal blow or a mortal wound."

"He was dead when I first stabbed him because I was aiming for the veins in the neck. Everything after that was just more violence." Emile stated.

_Despite the damage, team predator is unimpressed._

"As soon as you get this close to an armed predator, you would have been cut to pieces." Said Dutch.

"My people have our own bladed weapon for killing up close."

_In close, predators wield a legendary weapon_

**The Wrist Blades**

**Length: 6"**

**Weight: 0.8lbs**

**Material: Alien steel**

**Retractable**

_Claws of death that cut through enemies like butter._

Scar showed the hosts the Wrist Blades. "These are our close range weapons. They can cut, thrust, tear and then disappear." Scar did just that, retracting the blades into his bracer.

_Scar is given the same test as Emile, a ballistics gel torso to brutalize with the Wrist Blades._

"Alright Scar," said Zivon "On three, two, one, KILL HIM!"

Scar first stabbed the wrist blades into the guts, cutting through them even more with the serrated edges. He then went for the chest, stabbing right into the heart and lungs. Finally, he stabbed both blades into the neck, pulling off the head and pulling out the spine as he took them out.

Zivon was in awe of the carnage. "You've decapitated him, you've disemboweled him, and you pulled out his spine."

DAM shook his head. "I don't need to be a doctor to tell you that he's dead. The gut shot, he'll bleed out and die in a few minutes, the chest shot went right through the heart and lungs and the neck shot not only cut through the carotid arteries and the internal and external jugular in one blow, but it also took the head off and took the spine with it, and that's just messed up."

_After seeing the demonstration of the Wrist Blades and combat knife, our experts debate which weapon gets the edge._

Scarecrow spoke up. "I think that while the Wrist Blades are strapped to the Predator's wrist and can't be dropped, the longer blade of the combat knife will do more damage. Plus, the SPARTAN is armored, so the Wrist Blades have that extra job of getting through the armor. I give my edge to the combat knife."

"I have to disagree, I think you'll get a lot more trauma from the two wrist blades than you will from the single bladed combat knife." Said Zivon.

"I get the tie breaker again huh?" said DAM. "Well I like the Wrist Blades. Two blades versus one, and I don't think the SPARTANs armor is completely impenetrable."

_At close range, the Predators take the edge with the Wrist Blades._

_With the weapons testing complete, our team must assess one more key item: an X-factor. And for the Predators, their X-factor is a life and religion of killing and war._

"Predators kill to live and live to kill. It's that simple." Said Dutch "A Predator will stop at nothing to kill you. If that means stalking, they'll stalk. If it means traps they'll trap. If they're mortally wounded, they'll activate a bomb to take you down with them."

_For the SPARTANs, their X-factor is a lifetime of training and war._

"SPARTAN IIIs were trained from childhood to be the deadliest warriors." Said Carter "We're trained in weapons, tactics, hand to hand combat and more."

"Between these two warriors," said Scarecrow "Both of these warriors have great training, and, while I respect the training of the SPARTANs, crazy matters a lot too. The Predators will do anything for that kill, even if it means blowing themselves up for it. Both of them have great experience in killing and combat."

_With the testing complete, each side is more confident than ever that their warrior will win. Scarecrow'sMainFan will now load the data into the state of the art computer program that will decide the deadliest warrior. Five SPARTAN III supersoldiers, will fight five Predator hunters in one thousand battles to the death._

"I've got all the data, so let's see who the deadliest warrior is, shall we?" said Scarecrow.

"Let's do it." Said Zivon.

Scarecrow hit the button and the battle began.

011010101010101

Warning: this battle contains mild language.

001010101010101

Five Predators approach a large facility in the middle of a forest. The lead Predator has a Plasma Caster on his shoulder and a Combispear at his belt, Two have spearguns, the fourth also has a Plasma Caster and Combispear, and the fifth has a speargun and Combispear. All of them have Wristblades and Smartdiscs on them.

Predators: IIIII

Patrolling the heights of the facility are five SPARTAN IIIs, two have assault rifles, two have DMRs and the fifth has a shotgun. Each one also has a combat knife and some have grenades.

Predators: IIIII

SPARTANs: IIIII

Approaching the facility, the Predators activate their stealth systems and move in. One of them notices a SPARTAN on one the ledge of the higher levels armed with a DMR and takes aim at him. The SPARTAN only has time to notice the three red dots on his visor before the Predator fires the Plasma Caster and blows his head off.

Predators: IIIII

SPARTANs: IIII

Another SPARTAN sees his comrade fall without his head and rushes over to him, calling out to the other SPARTANs as he does. Getting to the ledge, the SPARTANs, having fought invisible elites before, see the outlines of the Predators and open fire on them, the remaining SPARTAN with the DMR hitting one Predator right between the eyes.

Predators: IIII

SPARTANs: IIII

The Predators enter the facility and split up into two groups. The two speargun Predators enter into the lower levels while the other two enter the main floor.

The SPARTANs also split up, the one with the shotgun and one with an assault rifle head to the lower levels, while the remaining supersoldier with the DMR and the other assault rifle carrier (the leader) head inside to the main floor.

In the bowels of the facility, two Predators, each armed with spearguns, stalk the halls. They come across a door, not knowing the SPARTANS who came down there after them are behind it, dug in behind overturned tables. As the first alien hunter opens the door, a SPARTAN lobs a grenade over the table he's behind and it explodes, killing one of the Predators. But the second Predator, still very much alive, throws a Smart Disc through the table and into the SPARTAN with the assault rifle killing him instantly as the disc buries itself in his back.

Predators: III

SPARTANs: III

The Predator didn't have much time to enjoy his victory as the SPARTAN he didn't kill shoots him with the shotgun. The hunter falls and the commando makes for the top floor.

Predators: II

SPARTANs: III

The other SPARTANs emerge from the outside into the main floor of the facility and begin searching for the Predators. The room is full of crates and the Predators could be anywhere. Little do they know, as they search, they're being stalked by the two aliens.

The Predator leader aims and fires his Plasma Caster into the chest of the SPARTAN carrying the DMR, blowing him to pieces.

Predators: II

SPARTANs: II

The SPARTAN leader turns and fires his assault rifle in a spray at his unseen enemies. One lucky shot hits the Predator leader in his shoulder and another catches the other hunter in the left arm.

The Predator that was hit in the arm raises his speargun and fires four shots at the commando, three of which bounce off his shield, and the fourth lodges itself in his chest armor.

The SPARTAN rolls into cover behind two steel crates and reloads his rifle. He removes the spear from his armor and was about to exit cover, when a plasma bolt and two speargun shots tear through where he was about to emerge. Taking a breath, the supersoldier emerges and fires a burst of fire into the chest of one of the aliens before the other forces him back to cover with another bolt from his Plasma Caster.

Predators: I

SPARTANs: II

The Predator leader with the Plasma Caster notices that all the shots he has fired, plus the shot the SPARTAN gave him in the shoulder have broken the Plasma Caster. He picks up his comrade's speargun and fires at the SPARTAN still in cover, while activating his stealth suit for an escape through a nearby door.

Once the firing stops, the SPARTAN leader looks out from his cover to find the alien he was fighting is gone, and his fellow SPARTAN has emerged from the basement.

The two of them enter the door they think the Predator entered, walking slowly through the halls, weapons raised. All is quiet.

Suddenly, the SPARTAN with the shotgun is impaled through the back by a Combispear thrown by the Predator leader.

Predators: I

SPARTANs: I

The SPARTAN leader, seeing his last man fall, turns and fires his assault rifle at his unseen enemy. One round hits the alien in the shoulder, the beast bleeding green and flickering into existence. The creature flees down another hallway, the SPARTAN firing at it until his rifle clicks empty. The SPARTAN follows, not reloading as he is out of ammo. His opponent however, does not need to know that.

The two meet at an empty room in the facility, not crates, no cover, no nothing. It is here that the Predator leader reaches up and takes off his mask, the high tech covering falling to the ground revealing the hideous and furious alien face. The SPARTAN does the same with his helmet, showing his brown eyes and military cut brown hair. The supersoldier looked the alien in the eye and had one thing to say. "You're one ugly motherfucker…"

The alien hunter didn't like this and roared loudly, revealing Wrist Blades on his right arm. The SPARTAN responded by drawing his combat knife and entering a fighting stance.

The Predator struck first, charging at the SPARTAN and slashing at hit face. The supersoldier parried it with his knife and stabbed at the alien's guts. The hunter jumped back to dodge this, letting the SPARTAN go on the offensive, making multiple stabs and slashes, all of them either being dodged or blocked.

The alien hunter managed to get back on the offensive, slashing and stabbing at the commando with such precision, that he had to keep moving to avoid being skewered.

The turning point came when the SPARTAN ducked under a particularly nasty slash from the Predator. Once below that attack, he punched the alien in the gut, the enhanced muscles in his arm making the creature double over in pain. While doubled over, the commando drove his blade into the creature's chest. The Predator fell and the SPARTAN cleaned off his knife and sheathed it, replacing his helmet on his head and standing tall.

Winner: SPARTAN III

"After 1000 battles, the SPARTAN IIIs were the winners." Said Scarecrow "This was due in large part to the SPARTAN weapons being made for war and the Predator's for hunting. The Predators were able to almost always catch the SPARTANs off guard with their long range Plasma Caster, but in the end they were no match for the more lethal weapons and training of the SPARTAN in all ranges."

_The SPARTANs achieved 524 victories, their best weapons being the MA5C assault rifle, and the DMR with their accuracy, range and lethality._

**SPARTAN III kills**

**DMR: 160**

**MA5C: 288**

**M45: 40**

**M9: 28**

**Combat knife: 8**

**Total: 524**

_The Predators weren't far behind, with 476 kills, most of them due to the accuracy and destructive power of the Plasma Caster._

**Predator kills**

**Plasma Caster: 322**

**Speargun: 20**

**Combispear: 56**

**Smart Disc: 68**

**Wrist Blades: 10**

**Total: 476**

"In the end, the SPARTANs won because their weapons were made for war." said Zivon "The Predators, while physically stronger, had weapons made for hunting. I don't care how big you are or how zealous you are, you're not getting up after you've been shot."

"This is just a computer." Said Scar "In real life, one Predator could take down an army of SPARTANs."

"We respect everybody." Said Carter "We can kill them with respect as well."

_The SPARTAN stands over the corpse or the Predator._

Sorry to Predator fans…

_Next time on Deadliest Warrior of Fiction, we look at two warriors on opposite ends of the weapons spectrum._

(A man with long dark hair and a blue coat swings a machete at the screen)

_A Waterbender, living at the polar ice caps and bending water and ice to his will._

_Vs_

(A younger looking Asiatic man in a yellow coat swung a Chinese sword at the screen)

_A Xingese Prince, competing for the Throne of Xing against assassins and his siblings._

**Leave any suggestions you want to see in matches and I'll try and use them.**


	6. Xing Prince vs Waterbender

I do not own the warriors displayed in this chapter and neither do my partners in crime.

oxoxoxo

**A Xingese Prince**

(A young looking Asiatic man swings a dao at the camera)

**The children of the Emperor of Xing, who constantly fight for favor against each other or for their lives against assassins.**

(A Prince locks swords with an assassin before throwing a flash bomb at him)

**A Waterbender**

(A man in a blue fur coat swings a machete)

**The warriors of the Water Tribe who defeat their enemies with weapons of war and water itself**

(A Waterbender extinguishes a fireball shot by a Firebender before impaling him on an ice spike)

**WHO**

**IS**

**DEADLIEST?**

To find out, our world class fighters are testing fiction's greatest weapons.

Using twenty first century science, we'll see what happens when the two warriors go toe to toe.

No rules. No Safety. No Mercy.

It's a duel to the death to decide who is…

**THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!**

oxoxoxo

_Welcome to the fight club, a bloody battle lab where we've assembled doctors, scientists, and weapons experts from two very different ends of the fighting spectrum. Then we turned them loose with a weapons arsenal for the ages, all to simulate a battle between_

**A Xingese Prince: **A highly skilled competitor for the throne

**Series: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood**

**Height: 5'7"**

**Weight: 130lbs**

**Armor: none**

And his newest opponent,

**A Waterbender: **A warrior of the polar ice caps, with a mastery of water and ice

**Series: Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Height: 5'8"**

**Weight: 160lbs**

**Armor: none**

A young man with tan skin, and brown hair and eyes inspected a sensor to see if it would work right.

_Biomedical engineer __**Zivon96 **__will collect the battle data._

"For this matchup," said Zivon "Not only are both of these warriors incredibly skilled, but neither wears armor so every weapon will be that much more lethal."

Another young man, shorter with brown hair, freckles and glasses looked over a gel torso.

_ER doctor and historian __**DeadAliveManiac **__will examine the carnage inflicted by these instruments of war._

"We have the Xing Prince who has higher quality weapons" said and the Waterbender who has a skill no one in the Prince's world has ever imagined possible."

A third young man, taller with brown hair and blue eyes typed a command into a computer.

_Computer specialist __**Scarecrow'sMainFan **__will input the data into a battle simulation program that will determine the winner._

"In this battle we are going to be having a one on one fight between the Xing Prince and the Waterbender to find out who is deadliest." Said Scarecrow.

oxoxoxo

A young man wearing traditional water tribe clothing made a slash with a machete before drawing a boomerang and making ready to throw it.

_Fighting for the Water Tribe, is the son of the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, __**Sokka **__will wield the weapons of his people._

"Waterbenders vs Xing Prince?" asked Sokka. "Of course our warrior will win, we've lived in a harsh environment our whole lives and that toughens us."

A younger looking woman, also dressed in water tribe clothing, took two water skins and made sure they were full.

_Daughter of the Southern Water Tribe Chief, and master of both Northern and Southern waterbending, __**Katara **__will test this versatile and lethal art._

"Waterbending is often overlooked by people of the other three nations because it is not as solid as earth or instantly lethal as fire." Said Katara. "However, the art, as well as the warriors who practice it, are powerful and deadly warriors. Even the Fire Nation troops feared us."

_Native to the North and South poles, the Water Tribe is one of the Four Nations of the Avatar world, the others being Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom and Air Nomads. Long ago the Four Nations lived together in harmony. Then everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked._

"When the Fire Nation became hungry for power, the rest of the world responded by fighting back against them." Said Sokka "And the Water Tribe, despite being the least advanced of the Four Nations, were some of the most feared warriors on the battlefield."

_Water Tribe warriors would attack the Fire Nation's troops in small scale hit-and-run attacks._

"The Fire Nation had vastly underestimated the Waterbenders lethality" said Katara "and I think the Xing are about to make the same grave error."

_That's news to our Xing experts, who claim blood ties to Xing royalty._

A young man with long black hair, squinted eyes and a joyful smile on his face picked up a sword and instantly became serious.

_Next in line for the throne of Xing, and a master of their weapons, is twelfth son of the emperor of Xing, __**Ling Yao.**_

"Waterbenders shouldn't be too hard for us to beat," said Ling "I mean we've fought State Alchemists and Amestris soldiers before and they had GUNS!"

A young woman, also with long dark hair threw a knife into a target.

_**Lan Fan **__and her family have been protecting the Yao royal family for generations. She is familiar with Xingese weapons of war._

"Every prince in Xing is trained to be the deadliest warrior since childhood." Said Lan Fan. "In some cases they do more fighting than their bodyguards."

_Native to the nation of Xing, the Princes and Princesses are all descended from the same father, the Emperor, but each one comes from one of fifty two clans across the country._

"The Xing royalty are always competing with one another for favor with the Emperor." Said Ling. "This competition often leads to violence with each other, so we both hire bodyguards and train to be completely lethal."

_If a Prince or Princess gains the Emperor's favor, they become the next in line for the throne, but these favors often involve high risk._

"The lengths a Prince of Xing will go to just to get the Emperor's favor is far." Said Lan Fan. "Ling and I can tell you that from personal experience."

_It was because of this danger that a Xing Prince would never leave home without weapons, their favorite being_

**The Xing Dao**

**Length: 36"**

**Weight: 3lbs**

**Material: forged steel**

"This sword is favored by Xing royalty and soldiers because of its power and versatility." Said Ling. "Also, while it's a large sword, it's not as heavy as it looks."

_To test the power of the Xing Dao, two pigs are hung at human height. Ling will have five strikes to do as much damage to the pigs as possible._

"Ling, you ready?" asked Zivon.

"Ready!" called Ling.

"Three, two, one, CUT IT!"

Ling jabbed the dao into the middle of the first pig, pulled it back and slashed at it, nearly cutting the pig in half. He corrected this with another strike, severing anything that was left holding the pig together. He then moved to the second pig and delivered two slashes, cutting it completely in half.

"TIME!" called Zivon. "7 seconds guys, let's go check out what he was able to do."

DAM picked up the bottom half of the first pig. "You managed to cut the spine in half on this pig, and not only that, but you got a very clean thrust in with your blade going right through the heart. With the other pig, you cut it in half with your two strikes, but you know each one individually would have been a kill shot."

_The Dao shows incredible power, but our experts on the Water Tribe are not so easily impressed._

"It's a long blade, but it's also slow and easy for us to see coming." Said Sokka "A smaller blade is quicker and less noticeable. Plus, our warriors have fought warriors with this same type of weapon before and killed them."

"And just what do you think you'll counter it with?" asked Ling.

_The Waterbenders strike back with their own lethal cutting weapon._

**The Machete**

**Length: 24"**

**Weight: 2lbs**

**Material: steel**

Sokka swung the machete as if he were attacking an opponent. "This is our primary close quarters weapon." He said "It can cut, thrust, and get in closer than their sword because of its shorter length."

_To test the lethality of the machete, Sokka will attack the closest thing to human flesh: a pig carcass._

"Alright, Sokka," said Zivon "We want to see two cuts and a thrust. On three, two, one, attack!"

Sokka jammed the machete into the pig's middle, pulled back and cut at its guts. The machete went right through it and spilled a lot of blood. Sokka's final strike was at the neck, cutting the whole thing open.

"These are some impressive strikes." Said DAM "The first one goes through the aorta and other vital structures; he'll bleed out and die. The second one got rid of all his secrets: you spilled his guts. And the third strike cut through the carotid artery, the internal and external jugular and the windpipe. Another death strike."

"Only if you can hit the Prince." Said Ling.

_After reviewing the footage of the Xing dao and the machete, which warrior will have the edge in close range weapons?_

"I think the overall length of the dao will give the Xing Prince the advantage here." Said DAM "That and we saw that it had a lot more cutting power than the machete. Edge dao."

_In close range, the Xing Prince takes the edge with the Xing dao._

oxoxoxo

_Prince of Xing or Waterbender? These warriors are masters of combat but on different ends of the world and the weapon spectrum._

_Waterbenders fought for the survival of their people, at home and on the field of battle._

"Our people fight for a greater cause than them." Said Katara "We have to hunt and protect our way of life from invaders."

_Princes of Xing fought for the favor of the Emperor, and for their lives._

"We have much greater ambition than them." Said Ling "That ambition, plus our more advanced weaponry will take this fight."

_Each warrior brings his own arsenal of death dealing weapons, the Waterbenders strike with_

**The Machete**

**Boomerang**

**War Club**

**And Waterbending**

"We have a martial art that controls an element" said Katara "How they plan to counter that is anyone's guess."

_The Xing will retaliate with_

**The Xing Dao**

**Throwing Knives**

**Rope Dart**

**And Bombs**

"Not only have we faced alchemists before," said Ling "But we've beaten both them and gun toting Amestris soldiers. What's a little water compared to bullets?"

_So far, the Xing Prince has taken the edge at close range with the Dao, but this battle is far from over. Our warriors were both experts at long range combat, and each one had a favorite weapon. The Waterbenders will strike first with_

**The Boomerang**

**Length: 10'**

**Weight: 1.3lbs**

**Material: wood**

_A sharp flying blade that would return to its thrower if the first shot missed._

"This is the first weapon any Water Tribe boy ever receives." Said Sokka, showing the hosts the boomerang "I got mine at age five and have used it ever since. It's lightweight, fast on the draw, throw and fly and it comes back to you if you miss your shot."

_To test the range of the boomerang, our team heads outside to have Sokka throw the boomerang as hard as he can, and if he misses we'll see if it comes back to him._

"You ready Sokka?" said Zivon.

"Ready!"

"On three, two, one, throw!"

Sokka threw the boomerang as hard as he could. The wooden weapon flew through the air and in five seconds was flying back into Sokka's hand.

"Nice shot, you were able to throw it about fifty yards." Said Scarecrow.

_The boomerang has speed and distance, but our Xing experts are not impressed._

"You don't seriously think that will kill me do you?" asked Ling. "It's fast, but I don't think it has all that much killing potentioal."

"I think I hear a challenge guys." Said Scarecrow.

_To test the lethality of the boomerang, our team has set up a ballistics gel torso, mimicking the density and viscosity of human flesh and bone._

"On three, two, one, throw!" called Zivon.

Sokka hurtled the boomerang at the target. The boomerang flew at the target, hitting it right in the abdomen. Sokka smirked at Ling and Lan Fan.

DAM walked up and took the boomerang out of the Torso's body. "I hate to break it to you Sokka, but this isn't an instant kill here. You didn't penetrate deep enough to hit any vital structures here, it did however penetrate and you can bet it hurts a lot. If this were in a different location it would be a kill."

"Sorry to hear that doctor." Said Ling, putting his hand on Sokka's shoulder. "I think we can show our friend here what a real long range weapon is now."

_Team Xing is unimpressed by the boomerang's range. They have their own weapon for long range combat._

**Throwing Knives**

**Length: 6"**

**Weight: 1 pound**

**Material: Steel**

_The Prince's flying blades of death_

Lan Fan took three of the knives in each hand. "While these don't have quite the range of the boomerang, they are a lot more accurate and lethal when they hit."

"Why would a Prince of Xing carry something like this?" asked Scarecrow.

"A Prince can easily carry and conceal a lot of these at a time." Said Ling "They're lightweight, lethal and can be used in close range as well."

"Well we've seen knives be used in close before, so now we'd like to see you use them as a distance weapon." Said Zivon "We have three foam torsos set up and we're giving you three knives. You can start whenever you're ready."

Lan Fan stood at the ready, when suddenly drew her first knife and threw it at the dummy, the blade hitting right in the chest. The assassin drew another knife, readied it and threw it at another target. The knife hit right in the throat. Lanfan drew her final knife and hurled it at the third target, hitting it in the shoulder. "Done!"

DAM looked at the first dummy. "The knife here went right into the left chest, and that almost guarantees a punctured or dropped lung and might hit the heart and kill. If it doesn't hit the heart, this is a painful wound, it'll make it hard for him to breath, but he's still alive. The second hit, right in the neck, killshot. Third hit in the shoulder, makes his arm hard to use but it's not a killshot."

"So out of three shots, only one of them is a definite kill, the other two maybe kills." Said Scarecrow.

"Whatever you think of the results," said Lan Fan "This weapon if still a lot more accurate than the boomerang and more deadly."

_Each long range killing tool has its strengths and weaknesses, but which one do our experts think has the killing edge?_

"Boomerang vs throwing knives?" said Zivon "I'm giving it to the knives. The boomerang has the advantage in range, but I don't see as much killing potential from it."

_At long range, the Xing have the edge with their throwing knives._

oxoxoxo

_So far, the Xing have the Water Tribe on the run. But the Waterbenders are just getting warmed up._

Sokka picked up a metal club. "This'll knock them down a notch."

**The War Club**

**Length: 2'**

**Weight: 4lbs**

**Material: Steel**

_A hand held wrecking ball that would knock down the largest arctic animals. Or enemy soldiers…_

"This is a really common water tribe weapon." Said Sokka "Almost all of our soldiers and hunters use this weapon."

"Why would a Waterbender use this weapon?" asked Scarecrow.

"This is designed to deal with armored enemies, larger enemies or animals." Sokka replied "That being said, it can be used on the shorter enemies such as Princy over there." He said pointing at Ling.

"We have a perfect test for that then." Said Zivon.

_To test the lethality of the war club, our team has set up a synthetic skull. Sokka will have one swing to take it out._

"One swing should be enough." Said Sokka "This shouldn't take long."

"Ready then?" asked Zivon.

"Yup."

"On three, two, one, SMASH IT!"

Sokka cried out as he brought the war club down on the skull. The skull was completely destroyed by the swing, pieces of skull and powdered skull flying out.

"Holy crap dude!" cried Scarecrow "It's dust!"

"This guy has no chance right now." Said DAM "He could have all the world's greatest doctors right here and now with their brains on steroids and he'd still be dead."

"There's no question here," said Zivon "He's going home in a box if he gets hit with this thing."

"If you can hit the Prince." Said Ling "And with our mid range weapon, we can actually keep you at a distance we like."

"Dude," said Scarecrow "He turned the skull into dust and you don't have any armor to stop it."

_Ling will strike back with_

**The Rope Dart**

**Length: 20'**

**Material: Rope with steel dart**

**Weight: 2lbs**

Ling held out the rope dart. "With this little tool I can keep them at a greater distance and still deliver a kill."

"I'm a little worried about accuracy with this thing." Said Scarecrow.

"Isn't that what the tests are for?" asked Ling.

"That is true and we have a test set up." Said Zivon. "We have a dummy set up twelve feet from where you'll be striking from. We'll give you three shots with this rope dart to do some damage. You'll start on your go, whenever you're ready."

Ling stood twelve feet from the target and began twirling the rope dart. After about four seconds he let it fly… directly into the dummy's chest. Ling then pulled the dart back to him, took it up again, twirled it and let it fly. The dart sailed right passed the dummy's head.

Ling wasted no time in getting it back, and launching it. The dart hit its mark right in the dummy's eye.

DAM looked over the wounds. Pointing to the first one he explained "This hit to the chest is an interesting one, it's dropping a lung, maybe a hit to the heart, but if it's not then it's not an instant kill. It'll be harder for him to breathe, but he'll still be able to fight. With the second shot you missed completely which demonstrates something we were worried about: this weapon can do damage, but it's not as accurate as we'd like it to be."

"Look at my third hit and then we'll talk accuracy." Said Ling, confidently.

"I will, and this is a really nice one." Said DAM "The fastest reflex we have is the corneal reflex which makes us blink, but this guy didn't even have time to do that, he's dead."

"I still don't like that out of three shots we only have one definite kill, one maybe kill and a miss." Said Zivon "I think that spells a lot of wasted time with the windup, which gives the Waterbender time to close in with the war club and club you over the head."

"How the heck did you plan to beat me with that thing?" asked Sokka "You can barely throw it!"

"Screw the dart," said Ling dismissively "I'll just chase you down and whip you with it."

_Each team has shown off their mid range weapon, but which one do our experts think is deadliest?_

"The rope dart is a fancy trick," said Scarecrow "But it's just not accurate enough for my tastes. The war club is an instant kill if it gets anywhere near the unhelmeted Prince's head. Edge war club."

_At mid range, the Waterbenders take the edge with the war club._

oxoxoxo

_Waterbender or Xing Prince? With the final battle drawing nearer, each side is more confident than ever that their warrior will win._

"You really think you can beat us?" asked Sokka "When you see what we have next it'll blow you away."

"You think so do you?" asked Ling "Care to make a little wager?"

_Both sides are now ready to test their most insane weapons yet, and for the Waterbanders, theirs is a sacred art of water and ice._

**Waterbending**

**Size: Variable**

**Weight: None**

**Material: Water and Ice**

_The powerful art said to be used by the moon to control the tides of the earth._

Katara moved in an almost dance-like manner, water moving along with her hands. The entire movement was a flowing constantly moving art. "This martial art has been passed down from generation to generation of north and south pole inhabitants." Katara explained "They saw how the moon would control the tides and worked to master it themselves. Every Waterbender carries at least two waterskins on their person at all times so that they'll never be without their element."

"So how is this going to kill a Xing Prince?" asked DAM.

"Waterbending can do many things," Katara explained, moving toward a dummy with a Xing Dao "With the right amount of water I can disarm someone" she used the water to entangle the Dao, then froze it and pulled the sword away. "Trip my enemy," she moved a tendril of water behind the dummy's stand then froze and pulled it back, taking the dummy to the floor. Katara propped the dummy back up before continuing. "I can do this," she said turning the water into a long spike of ice and impaling the dummy "Or even drown them on land by putting water all around their head."

"Wow." Said Scarecrow "You wouldn't expect it from water, seeing as people always assume water to be weaker than the other elements, but I'm seeing a lot of versatility here and a lot of lethality."

"I'm not that impressed." Said Ling "It's beautiful, sexy even, but it doesn't seem to useful in real battle."

"There's a spike through him," said Katara "and he's drowned on land. You don't see any threats here?"

"I've got something in our arsenal to counter that." Said Lan Fan. "And it's a lot more than just splashing around."

_Xing Princes have one weapon that was always a surprise to enemies._

**Bombs**

**Size: 2-3"**

**Weight: 1 pound**

**Material: Black powder, shot, chemical**

_Princes would carry a wide variety of these explosives at a time._

"We have many types of bombs." Said Lan Fan "We have the classic shrapnel bomb, the ceramic grenade, and the flash bomb."

"Flash bomb?" asked Scarecrow.

"It creates a blinding flash of light designed to stun enemies so that we can take their heads off."

_Just how much damage can the more lethal bombs do? To answer this question, our team has set up two identical tests._

"So for each bomb," said Zivon "We have three targets surrounding it."

_Shock patches on the targets will measure the bomb's deadly blast._

"We have the two shock patches, if this purple thirty seven G shock patch is tripped, the target is stunned," Zivon explained "if it trips the green one hundred G patch, he's dead."

_The ceramic grenade will be tested first._

DAM pushed a button from behind the safety glad and the bomb exploded. Going over to investigate the targets. "According to the shock patches," he said "The closest target is dead from the shock front itself. The rest of these guys however, okay the middle guy is stunned with the trip on the shock patch, but the other guy is unscathed on all accounts."

_Next, the team will test the shrapnel bomb._

The bomb went off, sending shrapnel in all directions. Upon inspection, the damage from the shrapnel bomb was a lot more severe than the ceramic grenade. "Once again, only one of the targets is killed by the shock wave, but the others were hit with fragmentation." Said DAM "This middle guy who was just stunned before has a hole in his chest where his heart should be and a piece of shrapnel lodged in his eye. He's a goner. The last guy, there's a piece in his chest and this is dropping a lung, and there's one in his shoulder that makes this arm almost useless."

_Both team's special weapons have shown their awesome power, but which one will get the edge?_

"Bombs vs Waterbending?" asked DAM "I have to give it to the Waterbending. This is an art that can impale you with ice, drown you on land, or even disarm you. That and the bombs have a fuse that will give the Waterbender time to get away. Edge Waterbending."

_In Special weapons, the Waterbenders take it again with their ancient art._

_With the testing complete, Scarecrow'sMainFan will load the data into the battle simulation program that will decide the winner._

_Waterbender and Xing Prince will fight one thousand battles to the death between these two fighters._

_Our team tested four Xingese weapons of war: the Xing Dao, throwing knives, rope dart, and bombs._

_They also tested four weapons of the Water Tribe: the machete, boomerang, war club, and Waterbending._

_At close range, our team compared the Xing Dao, to the Water Tribe machete._

"The Dao had more range and more cutting power." Said DAM. "The machete was nice, but it just couldn't compete."

_Edge: Xing Prince._

_At long range, the Xing throwing knives out shot the Waterbender's boomerang._

"The knives had more accuracy and killing power, and this will outdo the boomerang's range." Said Zivon.

_Edge: Xing Prince._

_At medium range, the Waterbender war club smashed the rope dart._

"The great thing about the war club is that it doesn't need a windup" said Scarecrow "Just get in and bust some skulls."

_Edge: Waterbender._

_Finally, our team tested two special weapons: the Waterbender's Waterbending, and the Xing Prince's bombs._

"The bombs made a boom," said DAM "But the fuse gives the Waterbender time to escape that blast radius. Plus, the Prince will never see the Waterbending coming."

_Edge: Waterbender._

_With the testing complete, Scarecrow will begin the simulation. It will be a battle of opposites._

_Ambition_

(A Xing Prince kills an assassin hired by one of his siblings.)

_Vs national defense_

(A Waterbender uses his bending to disarm a Fire Nation soldier before cutting his head off with a machete.)

Scarecrow pressed the 'enter' key and the battle began

01010101101010100

A Waterbender in full blue coat practices combat techniques by a lake near a forest, using his abilities to band the water to his will. On his back is his boomerang, on his hip are his machete and club.

Nearby, a Xing Prince garbed in a yellow coat emerges from the forest and sees this strange man, who is controlling water. If he can figure out the secrets to this art, it would give him favor of the Emperor, his father. The Prince creeps up on him.

The Waterbender senses him behind him and turns the water he was bending into a spike of ice, hurling it at his foe. As the Prince dodges the spike, the Waterbender quickly draws and throws his boomerang. The Prince manages to dodge it, but falls over in the process. The Waterbender moves in to finish him off with the war club, but just as he is about to be crushed the prince rolls out of the way and jumps to his feet.

Once back on his feet, the Xing Prince threw one of his knives at the Waterbender, hitting him in the shoulder. As the Waterbender pulled the knife out, the Prince got up and took out the rope dart. He began spinning it above his head, occasionally swinging at his enemy to keep him at a distance.

The Waterbender kept his distance from the Prince's rope dart. He was trying to time it enough to get inside its reach and to his opponent. Once the dart passed him again he charged, swinging his war club at the Prince's head.

Two things happened at once at that moment. The Prince jumped back, and the Waterbender swung with his club. As he swung, the Waterbender's club was tangled in the Prince's rope. The Xing gave a hard yank on the rope and the Club was pulled out of the Waterbender's hands. He had also however disarmed himself by making his rope dart utterly useless.

Both fighters circled each other before drawing their signature bladed weapons: The Xing Dao and the Water Tribe Machete. The Prince made the first move, slashing at the Waterbender's chest. The strike was parried by the Waterbender, who tried a stab at the Xing's guts. The strike was blocked and the Xing jumped back to avoid another.

The Waterbender moved back from the Prince, confusing him as to why his opponent wasn't attacking him again. Worried, the Prince reached into his coat, but didn't draw anything, just keeping his blade trained on his enemy.

The Waterbender suddenly launched into a series of fluid motions, bringing a massive amount of water up around him from the lake. He then sends the water crashing down on the stunned Prince, hoping to drown him in it.

Unable to dodge, the Prince threw something into the water just before it hit him. Only a second later, the grenade he had just thrown exploded, sending the water in all different directions.

As quick as he could, the Waterbender tried to bring back his personal tsunami, but then something landed at his feet, and that object had a fuse. The flash bomb went off, blinding the Waterbender. One hand covering his eyes, the other swung his machete in wild swings.

The Xing took this chance to attack, charging at the Waterbender, sword raised. It was at this point that the Waterbender swung the machete blindly at him, and the prince only just managed to dodge, the blade knicking his arm and drawing blood.

The Waterbender's eyes opened just in time to see the Xing swinging his blade at him but not in time to block it. The Xing Dao bit deep into his shoulder and he went down, screaming in pain.

His enemy on his knees, the Xing Prince raised his blade and with a war cry slit the throat of the Waterbender.

Once his enemy hit the ground, the Prince roared to the heavens in victory.

**Winner: Xing Prince**

"After 1000 battles, the Xingese Prince came out on top," said Scarecrow "With 547 kills to their credit, their best weapon being their Xing Dao and bombs. The Waterbenders were really close with 453 kills to their credit, most due to Waterbending."

**Xing Prince kills**

**Xing Dao: 289**

**Knives: 45**

**Rope Dart: 86**

**Bombs: 127**

**Total: 547**

**Waterbender Kills**

**Machete: 81**

**Boomerang: 9**

**War Club: 44**

**Waterbending: 319**

"In the end," said Zivon "It came down to the superior physicality and abilities of the Waterbender against the more advanced and finely crafted weapons of the Xing."

"In the end," said DAM "Superior weapons and gunpowder beat out bigger fighters and magic."

Sokka stood open mouthed, unable to say anything.

Ling had a cheerful smile on his face, and his arm around Lan Fan's shoulders. "I'm glad we won." He said "Now, since I won the bet, Sokka's buying us lunch."

_The Xing Prince cleans the blood off his blade and walks away from his dead foe._

Sorry to Avatar fans…

_Next time on Deadliest Warrior of Fiction, a classic duel to the death between samurai and ninja._

(A man in a suit of armor that looked between Roman and Japanese swung a Katana at the Camera)

_The Blades, the ruthless personal guard of the Emperor of Cyrodiil._

_Vs_

(A man in blue ninja clothing with steel shoulder pads swung an ice sword at the Camera)

_The Lin Kuei, the cryomancer ninjas from the frozen mountains of Earthrealm._

**Review and leave any suggestions you have for matches.**


	7. Lin Kuei vs Blades

_Neither I nor my partners in crime own any of the warriors displayed in this episode_

_We do not own the Elder Scrolls or Mortal Kombat games_

oxoxoxo

**The Blades**

(A man in Roman-Samurai armor swings a katana at the camera)

**The Emperor's ruthless personal guard and mighty dragon slayers.**

(A Blade cuts down a dark elf with a battleaxe)

**The Lin Kuei**

(A man in blue ninja clothing performs a complex martial arts move)

**Mighty ninja of the frozen mountains of Earthrealm.**

(A Lin Kuei ninja creates a sword of ice and runs a Special Forces operative through on it)

**WHO**

**IS**

**DEADLIEST?**

To find out, our world class fighters are testing fiction's greatest weapons.

Using twenty first century science, we'll see what happens when the two warriors go toe to toe.

No rules. No Safety. No Mercy.

It's a duel to the death to decide who is…

**THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!**

**oxoxoxo**

**The age old question of Samurai vs Ninja is going to be answered in our fight club, as two fictional groups based off Japan's most legendary fighters square off.**

**The Blades: **Cyrodiil's finest warriors, and those charged with protecting the Emperor.

**Series: Elder Scrolls**

**Height: 6'**

**Weight: 175lbs**

**Armor: Imperial steel plate**

_Against Earthrealm's most feared assassin_

**The Lin Kuei: **Masters of martial arts, weapons and cryomancy.

**Series: Mortal Kombat**

**Height: 5'8"**

**Weight: 160lbs**

**Armor: Chainmail shirt+steel shoulder and knee plates**

A young man with brown eyes and hair looked over an arrow with something over the tip.

_Biomedical engineer __**Zivon96 **__collects battle data with an array of high tech sensors._

"This matchup in my mind" said Zivon "will boil down to the superior armor of the blades against the Lin Kuei's training and powers."

Another young man, shorter with brown hair and glasses removed an ice knife from a pig carcass.

_ER doctor and historian __**DeadAliveManiac **__will give his medical opinion on the blood and guts of battle damage._

"For this matchup we have a lot of interesting weapons for both sides." Said DAM "I'll tell you which ones are actually deadly and which ones are just painful."

A third young man, taller with brown hair and blue eyes typed a command into his computer.

_Computer whiz, Scarecrow'sMainFan will track the test results and input the data into the battle simulation program designed to determine the winner._

"The Blades and the Lin Kuei are both powerful warriors, feared by many." Said Scarecrow "Today we'll see who wins in a one on one battle to the death."

oxoxoxo

A man in full Lin Kuei ninja garb with a scar over one eye swung an ice sword in a practice swing.

_Handling the weapons for the Lin Kuei, is Grandmaster __**Sub Zero II**__. Sub Zero is a master of Lin Kuei weapons and tactics._

"The people of Earthrealm fear the Lin Kuei and with good reason." Said Sub Zero "Because we are highly trained merciless fighters and assassins. The Blades will learn this lesson."

A young woman in Lin Kuei clothing, and with ice over her hair twirled a pair of spiked daggers in her hands before assuming a battle stance.

_Also fighting for the Lin Kuei is Sub Zero's apprentice __**Frost**__. Frost knows well the weapons of her order._

"There is no way the Blades can compare to us." Said Frost

_The Lin Kuei live in the northern most reaches of Asia. For this clan of assassins, warriors are chosen at birth and taken from nearby villages. These children are raised apart from normal society, and trained in martial arts and the art of war._

"Lin Kuei are powerful, secretive and willing to go to any length to win." Said Sub Zero.

_Skills of warriors are passed down through generations of fighters in the Lin Kuei, from father to son continuously._

"Killing is our tradition." Said Frost "You can't beat that."

"Our trainng and our discipline will carry the day for us." Sub Zero finished.

_Team Lin Kuei is confident. So are the experts representing the Blades._

An middle aged blond woman swings a katana at a dummy.

_Current head of the Blades in the province of Skyrim, __**Delphine **__is a veteran of many a battle._

"In battle, the Blades fear nothing." Delphine explained. "Not enemy soldiers, not beasts, not even dragons."

An older looking man weighed a mace before taking a stance with it.

_Blade Archivist __**Esbern **__knows the organization inside out._

"The Blades are the strongest fighters of Cyrodiil." Said Esbern "It was expected of them to be the strongest in order to protect the Septim Dynasty."

_The Blades have been traced back to the original Dragonguard during the invasion of Cyrodiil, but later became the Emperor's royal guard, and shock troops of the Empire._

"The Blades fight the strongest of enemies all the time." Said Esbern. "Even Dragons fell to them."

_The Blades operate through all of the Empire's territory, and take on the most dangerous missions, unable to be done by the Legion._

"Whenever there's a crisis in the Empire, the Emperor sends the Blades." said Delphine "We go in either as a shock force to kick in the door, or as spies to gather information on enemies to the Empire."

_Our teams are both confident that their warrior will win._

_But our experts are now devided.._

"I have to give this match to the Blades." Said DAM "I think their more reliable weaponry and armor will win them the day."

"I have to disagree," said Scarecrow "I think the Lin Kuei's magic, and their ability to create weapons out of thin air will ultimately bring them out on top."

_And the first of those created weapons is_

**The Kori Blade**

**Length: 3'**

**Weight: 2lbs**

**Material: Hardened Ice**

_A weapon a Lin Kuei can summon out of the moisture in the air._

"They say it's the man and not the weapon." Said Sub Zero "But when a man can create his own weapon at almost any time, that helps too." Sub Zero stuck out his hand, and ice particles instantly gathered, forming a sword in under a second.

"Nice one." Said Zivon, the other hosts nodding in agreement.

"I must say I'm a little worried though." Said DAM "The Blades are fighting with steel weapons to your ice. Are you sure you can take it?"

"This isn't ordinary ice, it's harder than normal, doesn't melt easily, and if it does break, I can recreate the blade in less than a second."

"Well we have a test ready for you to do some damage on." Said Scarecrow.

_To test the damage potential of the Kori Blade, Sub Zero will slash and thrust at the closest thing to human flesh: a pig carcass._

"We have out one hundred twenty five pound pig for you to attack with the Kori Blade, but here's the catch," said Zivon "we're going to be dressing it for the kill. The Blades' traditional Imperial Steel armor and helmet will be placed on this pig, to see if you can get through it."

Sub Zero took his stance in front of the pig. "I'm ready."

"On three, two, one, go!" called Zivon.

Sub Zero's first move was to stab the Kori Blade into the pig's head. He then pulled it back and slashed at the armor. The blade struck the armor, but didn't even leave a dent. The ninja then stabbed at the armored chest. The sword's two prongs breached the plate, but didn't go through very much. "Done!"

DAM and Zivon took the armor off the pig and looked at where Sub Zero had attacked the armored parts. "On your first attack you went right for the unarmored face. Smart move, but it proves what I was worried about, this armor covers a lot of the body, leaving you with very few options when it comes to attacking." DAM explained "Your other shots do pretty much nothing."

"He's still dead on the first strike." Said Sub Zero "And the best thing about this weapon is that the Blades will never see it coming, we literally pull it out of thin air."

"It's a nice trick, I'll give you that." Said Delphine "But it can't compare to our sword."

_The Blades' sword is a legendary blade on both Tamriel and Earth._

**The Katana**

**Length: 3'**

**Weight: 3lbs**

**Material: Imperial Steel**

"Each Blade recruit is given this weapon upon introduction into the order." Said Esbern, as Delphine showed off some moves with the sword "It's got the advantages of cutting power, lightweight design, and versatility."

"Well, all of that, plus its reputation aside, we still have to test this sword." Said Zivon.

_Our experts introduce the next test. Another target will be set up in traditional Lin Kuei attire._

"We have a ballistics gel torso dressed in Lin Kuei robes, and we want to see what you can do to it." Said Scarecrow "What do you think?"

"Well I think I'm going to cut him in half." Said Delphine "And I think you should stand back."

Delphine took a stance as Zivon gave the countdown. "Three, two, one, go!"

Delphine gave a mighty slash to the gel torso's chest. The blade made a 'clang' as it slid off its target. Confused, but not defeated, Delphine chose her new target: the neck. One slash later, the head fell off the torso.

"I'm sorry," said Sub Zero "Did you not know about our armor?" The ninja waked up to the now headless gel torso and tore open the robes, revealing the chainmail underneath. "I don't think this would happen in a real battle, since after we didn't die on that first slash, we could have taken your head off."

DAM looked the dummy over. "Well all things considered, he's still dead."

"Keep in mind as well," said Esbern "This sword can thrust right through that chainmail armor and into the important parts behind it."

"Keep in mind as well," interjected Frost "Our weapons have a great deal of concealability, and weigh nothing until we need them."

_Each team defends their blades, but which one do our experts think has the edge?_

"I'm giving this one all to the Kori Blade." Said Scarecrow "stealth, plus magic give this one the edge for me."

"I have to disagree and give this one to the Katana." Said DAM "The stealth element is nice, but I just don't think it's as reliable as the steel Katana blade. I'd rather have steel over ice any day."

"Keep in mind though if the ice gets broken, the Lin Kuei can conjure more in a snap." Said Zivon, snapping his fingers for emphesis. "I give a slight edge to the Kori Blade."

_At close range, the Lin Kuei take an early lead with the Kori Blade._

_But this battle is far from over, each team is just warming up. _

"The Thalmor couldn't beat us," said Delphine "The Dragons couldn't, how will the Lin Kuei?"

"We've beaten better fighters than the Lin Kuei before, and we're willing to do it again." Said Frost.

_The Lin Kuei come armed with a deadly arsenal of stealthy and powerful weapons_

**The Kori Blade**

**Ice Knives**

**Shortbow**

**And Cryomancy**

_The Lin Kuei also wear chainmail under their robes, to allow speed, and protection._

"Our weapons will chill the Blades to the bone." Said Sub Zero "They'll never expect most of them."

_The Blades fight back with their Imperial Steel weapons_

**The Katana**

**Mace**

**Imperial Recurve Bow**

**And Battleaxe**

_They are also incased in articulated imperial steel._

"I don't think this is even a fair fight." Said Esbern "Our weapons are simply of a higher quality than theirs, and our training is just as good."

_Both the Blades and the Lin Kuei were masters of combat, and at long range, each had skilled archers. The Blades' bow of choice was_

**The Imperial Recurve Bow**

**Length: 3'**

**Weight: 2.5lbs**

**Material: wood, horn**

"We've already seen what the imperial bow can do in another episode." said Scarecrow "We know it can hit at a good range and with great accuracy, but I'd still like to see what it will do against the Lin Kuei."

"Exactly what I was thinking." Said Delphine.

_To test the Imperial Bow against the Lin Kuei, our team has set up a gel torso dressed in Lin Kuei robes and armor. Delphine will have three shots._

Delphine strung her first arrow and let it fly. The arrow went right through the chainmail and into the gut. Delphine smirked as she strung another and launched it into the chest. Her third arrow flew right into the face of the target. "I think that's enough." She said.

"That armor just could not stand against this weapon." Said DAM "The first shot is an interesting one, where he's been hit is right in the gut, and while it doesn't look too bad, where he's been hit is a surgical nightmare to get to. These guys die in about an hour. These other ones, in the head and chest are kill shots."

"One small problem with your theory," said Sub Zero "Lin Kuei members are fast, agile, and smart enough to not stand there and take it."

"That," said Frost "and we have our own bow, and ours has a few extra features."

"Okay," Delphine countered "Bring out your snow-bow and we'll see how it does."

_The Lin Kuei are ready to counter the recurve bow with a long range killer of their own_

**The Shortbow**

**Length: 2'10"**

**Weight: 2lbs**

**Material: wood, horn**

_A bow designed for power, maneuverability, and to launch specially crafted arrows._

Frost held the bow in one hand and a quiver of arrows in her other. "This is our bow."

The hosts groaned. "Another bow?" said Scarecrow "Can someone please bring in something else for once?"

"It's not just a bow, we have specialized arrows to go with it." She said, pulling out a few of the arrows in the quiver. "This one has a poison tip, designed to cause paralysis. This one can be set alight. And this one explodes on impact."

"Well that's more interesting than just a regular bow and arrow." Said Zivon. "We're going to give you the same test as we did the Blades, but we've swapped out your chainmail for their imperial steel plate. You think your arrows can get past that armor Frost?"

"We'll just have to find out now won't we?" Frost replied, as the hosts got to safety.

_Frost will be given four arrows: one normal, one poisoned, one explosive, and one that will be on fire._

Frost took aim with the normal arrow first. She pulled back the string and let it fly. The arrow flew right into the eye socket of the helmet. Next was the poison arrow, Frost knocked this one and fired directly into the joint of the elbow, where the target had weaker armor.

_With Frost about to fire the explosive arrow, Zivon ups the ante. Shock patches will be placed under the armor, to measure the explosion. This will tell if the shot has stunned, injured, or even killed._

Frost knocked the explosive arrow. The shot flew at the armor and exploded on impact. The hosts cried out in shock when they saw the two inch hole in the armor's chestplate.

"That could be a game changer there." Said Scarecrow.

Frost's last arrow was the flaming arrow. She pulled back, and let the hellfire bolt fly. It struck the armor and… bounced right off. "Done."

Zivon looked at the hole in the armor. "I was not expecting that kind of power. It was like the arrow put a tiny ding in the armor, and the explosion blew it open." He said removing the chestplate. "However, from the force of the impact alone, this isn't a kill. He's not even stunned."

"Well I just made his armor useless, so he's in trouble now." Frost retorted.

"This is true." Said DAM "And this headshot is a kill with the normal arrow. Looking at the poison arrow, it didn't get through the armor much, but what did get through the lighter section here was able to get in enough to spread some of the poison. He won't be feeling too good soon."

"We have something called a shield you know." Said Delphine "And also, your fearsome flaming arrow bounced off our armor and extinguished itself."

"This is also true," said Zivon "And from the depth that poison arrow got to, it's not going to spread much of the poison."

"We still made their armor useless." Said Frost.

"Well you didn't have proper armor to start." Said Esbern.

_Both of our teams have shown off their long range weapons, but what do our experts think?_

"I'm giving this one to the shortbow, and fancy arrows." Said Scarecrow. "Both bows may be equal in power, but the shortbow has the surprise of the specialty arrows."

"I have to disagree and give it to the Imperial bow." Said DAM "I think it was more accurate, and it killed through the Lin Kuei armor, instead of just breaking it."

"I have to agree with the doctor here." Said Zivon "The imperial bow was more powerful and there's really only one type of effective arrow to breach the armor of the Blades."

_The edge at long range goes to the Blades for the imperial bow and arrow._

_But this battle is far from over. Both sides are evenly matched right now, but both have more weapons to unleash on their enemies._

"I still think that our steel will triumph over their ice." Said Esbern.

"Our warriors have beaten every enemy we have encountered, what makes these ones so special?" asked Sub Zero.

_Our warrior's mid range weapons are as nasty as they get, the Lin Kuei starting with_

**Ice Daggers**

**Length: 1'6" blade, 1" spikes**

**Weight: 1lb**

**Material: Ice**

_Twin knives of death, lined with wicked spikes that tear into enemies._

Frost performed moves with the knives, while Sub Zero explained their purpose. "These knives are very deadly weapons." He explained "They're multidimensional weapons, they can cut, thrust, tear, and disarm enemies. We can also throw it, which is what makes this a mid range weapon" As he said each technique, Frost demonstrated it with the knives, the thrown one ending up in a foam target.

"The movements are fluid," said Zivon "And just the look of those things is intimidating."

"All of this being said, we still need to test it to make sure it can actually kill." Said Scarecrow.

_To test the Ice Daggers, Frost will attack a gel torso, mimicking the density and viscosity of real human tissue._

"Frost, you ready?" asked Zivon.

"Hai!" Frost answered.

"On three, two, one, kill it!"

Frost went right to work, stabbing a dagger into the chest of the dummy. When she pulled it out, the spikes on the sides tore at flesh around the target, enlarging the wound. Her next attack went right into the guts, doing massive damage to the torso's abdomen. Just for good measure, as a final touch Frost slashed open the throat. "Done!"

DAM looked at the target. "This Blade is not in a happy place right now." He said simply "The guts are torn apart and on the floor, same with his heart and lungs, and the neck is completely ravaged."

"This looks like it's doing more tearing than cutting." Said Zivon.

"The beauty of this weapon," said Scarecrow "is that it actually does both."

_The Ice Daggers tore apart the target. But despite the damage, the Blades remain unimpressed._

Delphine placed a Blades chestplate on the table next to what was left of the target. "Those icicles will never get through our armor, so this damage is moot point." She said "And we have a weapon that can do twice as much, in half the time."

Frost looked skeptical "And that weapon would be…?"

_The Blades' mid range weapon of choice:_

**The Mace**

**Length: 2'**

**Weight: 6.5lbs**

**Material: Steel.**

_A hand held wrecking ball that smashes, and obliterates enemies._

"Delphine held the mace in one hand. "This is what we use to take down armored or larger targets," she explained "The smaller, lightly armored Lin Kuei shouldn't be too much trouble."

"Well we've rigged up a test to see just how much damage this weapon can do." Said Scarecrow "We have three skulls, two smooth, and the third encased in gel, you think you can kill them all?"

"I think so." Said Delphine, getting ready.

"You ready?" asked Zivon.

"Ready!"

"Three, two, one, smash!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Delphine cried out as she charged in, swinging the mace at the side of the first skull. The side of the skull completely caved in. The next attack was to the second smooth skull, which she hit on the crown of the skull, turning it into dust. When she got to the final skull, she again, hit it on the top of the head, caving it in like a melon. "Done!"

DAM shook his head as he looked at the remains of the skulls. "I don't need any medical experience to tell you that these guys have no chance. They're skulls are dust, and their brains are jelly."

_Even in the face of all this carnage, the Lin Kuei experts remain unimpressed._

"That's a destructive weapon, no doubt." Said Sub Zero "But to use it you'll actually have to hit us with it, and with big heavy swings like that' I'll have plenty of time to dodge that thing."

"Like it or not," replied Delphine "This thing is going to crush you into dust."

"I like the fact that the ice knives have that ability of stealth," said DAM "I think that'll be quite useful, but the mace is going to crush anything it hits, even if that something is wearing a chainmail shirt. Edge mace."

_At medium range, the edge goes to the Blades for the mace._

oxoxoxo

_The battle is within striking distance, but each of our warriors has one last trick up their respective sleeves._

_Our warrior's special weapons are something to be feared on either side, and the Blades will begin with_

**The Battleaxe**

**Length: 5'**

**Weight: 10lbs**

**Material: steel**

_Perfect for reach and power._

Delphine stuck the axe into the ground next to her. "This axe has a few uses, it's long enough to keep enemies at a distance," she said, picking up the axe, and showing the hosts the perimeter she could keep around her body "it's powerful enough to dent steel, or knock an armored enemy on their ass. If the Lin Kuei get hit with this, they'll remember it for their last few moments of life."

"Well we have a test set up for you to show us what you can do with that axe." Said Scarecrow.

_Delphine's target is the closest thing to human flesh and bone: a one hundred and thirty pound pig._

"The pig will come down at you on a zipline, and we want to see what kind of damage you can do to it in one swing." Said Zivon, pulling the pig back.

Delphine stood ready, with the battleaxe clutched in her hands.

"Delphine you ready?" called Zivon.

"Ready."

"Release the pig!"

The pig came flying at Delphine, who stepped to the side and swung the axe with all her might, cleaving the animal completely in half.

"Whoa." Said Scarecrow. "That's an impressive strike there."

DAM looked at the now half pig. "You know, not only is she cutting through bone, she's also bludgeoning through it. Some of these bones are not cut, but completely smashed. But it doesn't matter because he'll only feel it for a few more seconds before he dies."

Delphine turned to Sub Zero. "What do you think about this weapon?"

"You mean that big slow thing that I can easily dodge?" he replied.

"You're going to dodge this buzz saw?"

We have a special weapon that will hit you from far enough to not be caught in said buzz saw."

_The Lin Kuei are ready to fire back with ice_

**Cryomancy**

**Size: variable**

**Weight: none**

**Material: ice**

_A killer usage of cold_

"This is how we make our ice weapons." Sub Zero explained. "We can use cryomancy to freeze the water in the air into weapons, or we can use it in combat. Freeze enemies, weapons, terrain, whatever we want to."

"This seems like an interesting technique." Said DAM "But all of this being said, I'd like to see if this can actually kill or if this is just fancy frost."

_To test the lethality of Cryomancy, Sub Zero will be attacking a pig carcass, with the same density as human flesh and bone._

Zivon gave his countdown. "On three, two, one, freeze it!"

Sub Zero materialized a ball of cold in his hand and threw it at the pig. Within a second and a half of contact, the entire pig froze over. Sub Zero leisurely walked over and shattered the pig with a well placed kick.

The hosts were speechless. "I don't think I need to tell you that he's dead guys." Said DAM.

"Yeah…" said Scarecrow, while Zivon simply nodded.

_Both warrior's special weapons, have impressed our experts, but which one gets the edge?_

"I'm giving the edge to the Battleaxe." Said DAM. "It seems to me like it can kill quicker and more efficiently. Also, while the Lin Kuei might be able to trap the Blade, I think he'll be strong enough to break free."

"I disagree." Said Scarecrow "Cryomancy not only has more range than the battleaxe, but like most of the Lin Kuei weapons, the Blades won't see it coming."

"I think I agree with you on this one Scarecrow." Said Zivon "I like the battleaxe's power, but I think it might end up like most heavy weapons, with the user only being able to go for so long without running out of energy to swing. Edge Cryomancy, because it takes less energy."

_For special weapons, the edge goes to the Lin Kuei, for their most chilling surprise._

_With the weapons all tested, our experts now choose an armor to receive the edge._

"There's no question here." Said Zivon "The Imperial steel plate of the Blades is superior to the chainmail of the Lin Kuei, even if the blades don't see it at first."

"Agreed," said DAM "Edge Blades."

_For armor, the edge goes to the blades._

_With all the results in, Scarecrow'sMainFan loads the data into the deadliest warrior computer program which will determine the winner._

_It will be a battle of opposites_

_Fiery passion_

(A blade smacks an orc with his shield before smashing his skull with a mace.)

_vs ice cold efficiency_

(A Lin Kuei ninja slips quietly into an Outworld fortress, the tartakan guards at the gate frozen)

_At long range, The Lin Kuei's shortbow and specialized arrows faced the Blade's recurve bow._

"Both bows were very accurate," Said Zivon "but I think the simplicity of the Blade's bow will be better than the Lin Kuei's who I think are being overly complicated."

_Edge: Blades_

_At mid range, the Blade's mace swung it out against the Lin Kuei Ice Knives._

"The Ice Daggers were able to inflict a lot of trauma with a stab." Said DAM "That being said, the mace will do a lot more damage to the Lin Kuei, considering it can easily get past their armor, while the daggers can't do the same."

_Edge: Blades_

_At close range, the Blade's Katana was cut down by the Lin Kuei Kori Blade._

"The Katana, being a steel weapon is simply more reliable than the ice blade of the Lin Kuei." Said Scarecrow "That being said, the Kori Blade weights nothing until in use, can be summoned, and repaired in under a second, and did some significant damage to the Blades."

_Edge: Lin Kuei_

_And in special weapons, the Lin Kuei Cryomancy froze over the Blade's Battleaxe._

"Both weapons were one hit one kill" said Scarecrow "Cryomance is simply more versatile, and stealthy."

_Edge: Lin Kuei_

"I've entered all the weapons data" said Scarecrow "So let's find out who our deadliest warrior really is."

01010101010101010101001

A lone Blade walks through an abandoned town. Not too long ago, a group of Imperial Legionnaires were killed here by an unknown enemy, and he had been sent to investigate. He had come armed to the teeth, with an imperial bow over his shoulder, a mace and sword at his belt, a shield on his back, and a battleaxe in hand. So far he had not encountered any warriors, and had just found shallow graves marked with names he didn't know, and the words "In death, sacrifice." As he was leaving the town however to continue his search, he was unaware that he was being watched.

A Lin Kuei assassin followed him silently from the rooftops of the abandoned buildings, a shortbow on his back, and ice powers ready. The ninja followed the armored warrior to the edge of town, whereupon he dropped from the rooftops and summoned an ice dagger. He crept up behind the blade and raised his daggers high for a killing strike.

The blade heard the subtle clinking of chain and dropped to the ground. Just in time for the Lin Kuei to miss his neck. The Blade swung his battleaxe to drive the assassin back long enough for him to rise to his feet.

The Lin Kuei knew he wasn't going to win out here, so he ran back into the town, waiting for his new foe to follow.

The Blade watched the strangely garbed man retreat into the town. Knowing that if he simply left, the assassin would be back, he planted his battleaxe in the ground and made to follow him, mace in one hand and shield in the other.

The blue and black garbed assassin once again took to the rooftops to avoid his target easily spotting him. He had his shortbow out, with a surprise knocked in it for when he next spotted his target.

Walking through the deserted streets of the town, the Blade held his shield in front of him, and his mace ready to attack. He didn't see his enemy anywhere, but knew he was here somewhere.

Spotting his target, the Lin Kuei loosed the arrow, watching as it flew at the Blade.

The Blade heard something impact his armor, before feeling that something explode and knock him to the ground. Looking up from the ground, he saw the Lin Kuei knocking another arrow. Quickly raising his shield in front of him, he listened as the projectile impacted it.

Knowing that the shield was going to be a problem, the Lin Kuei dropped from the building he was standing on, brandishing twin ice daggers. He leapt at his target, only for him to roll out of the way and back to his feet.

The Blade came out swinging, his mace flying through the air toward the Lin Kuei assassin. The assassin was managing to dodge it, but it was only a short time before he was backed into a wall.

With a war cry, the Blade swung the mace with all his might, the Lin Kuei just dodging as it smashed into the wooden wall of the house it had just hit.

Taking this perfect opportunity, the Lin Kuei stretched out his hand and using his powers of cryomancy froze the mace solid. Kicking it was enough to shatter the weapon into nothing more than a handle, which was kicked out of the Blade's hand by another shot of the assassin.

Quickly raising his shield was enough to save the Blade, but his shield was still frozen over. Seeing that his enemy was getting back up, the blade retreated further into the town.

Looking at where he was shot by the assassin's arrow, the blade saw that his armor now had an almost fist sized hole in it. He would have to get that fixed if he survived here. Seeing his enemy run across one of the nearby rooftops, the Blade dropped his now uselessly heavy shield, and drew his bow, taking careful aim.

The ninja was completely caught by surprise when the arrow struck him in the shoulder, and fell into a street. Seeing his enemy fall, the Blade moved in to try and finish the job.

The angered assassin, painfully tore the bolt out of his shoulder, and snapped it in half. He could hear his enemy approaching, but knew he would have no time to flee. Summoning his Kori Blade, he recited the Lin Kuei motto under his breath: "As silent as the night, as deadly as the dawn."

The Blade turned onto the street to find the Lin Kuei charging at him, a sword of ice raised above his head. He quickly drew his katana and parried the strike, forced onto the defensive by his fast and angered enemy.

The two fighters exchanged blows, but this was quickly turning into a bad scenario for the Blade, because if he tried to jump back from the fight, his opponent would try to freeze him in place. Keeping in the fight helped that, but this was still going to be a challenge.

It was only when the Blade was able to block his enemy's strike and clear his blade that he was able to go into a more offensive style, swinging his katana at his enemy's now unguarded chest, he was surprised when the sword didn't get past the robes his enemy wore, and then realized what the chain sound he heard earlier was.

The Lin Kuei was back in the fight, swinging high at the Blade. The Emperor's guard ducked under the strike, but the Lin Kuei was expecting this. He brought his sword back towards his opponent's now lowered neck, just in time for the Blade to rise. The sword smashed into his Imperial steel plate and the ice shattered.

His Kori Blade shattered, the Lin Kuei threw the stump of his sword at the Blade as a distraction and tried to make a new one. Luck wasn't on his side this time, as the blade deflected his throw, and surged forward, cutting off the offending arm that had thrown it.

Screaming in pain, the Lin Kuei dropped to his knees, as the Blade stood over him, the words "finish him!" flying through the Imperial's mind. One second later and the assassin's head rolled away from his body.

The Blade raised his Katana in the air and cried out "For the Emperor!"

**Winner: Blades**

"Our Blade emerged victorious in this battle" said Scarecrow "With 635 kills against the Lin Kuei's 365. This was due in large part to the superior armor of the Blades making most of the Lin Kuei's weapons ineffective."

**Blade Kills**

**Katana: 225**

**Mace: 116**

**Shortbow: 224**

**Battleaxe: 70**

_While their battleaxe was not as effective against the swift moving Lin Kuei, all the other Blade weapons scored kills in the triple digits._

**Lin Kuei Kills**

**Kori Blade: 95**

**Ice Daggers: 49**

**Shortbow: 103**

**Cryomancy: 118**

_While Cryomancy raised their score, the Lin Kuei just couldn't stand up against the brutal weapons of the Blades._

"I went into this thinking the Lin Kuei would have in hands down." Said Scarecrow "I'm still kind of surprised I was wrong."

"I saw this one coming." Said Delphine "It's not easy to beat the Blades."

"This is just a computer." Said Sub Zero "In real life, the Blades entire forces could have been killed by a single Lin Kuei while the slept."

_The Blade puts on a cloak to cover his damaged armor as he returns home. He will resume his investigation once his injuries are healed._

Sorry to Mortal Kombat fans.

_Next time on Deadliest Warrior of Fiction, mankind and extraterrestrial extremists clash._

(A man in white armor with yellow markings and a black helmet aims an assault rifle at the camera)

_Cerberus, the pro-human splinter group, determined to bring humankind to the top of the Galaxy by any means._

_Vs_

(A massive hairy alien roars loudly while firing a bladed gun at the sky)

_Brutes, servants of the Covenant, who will stop at nothing until mankind has been crushed and burned._

**Review and leave any suggestions you have for battles.**


	8. Cerberus vs Brutes

_The warriors in this chapter belong to Bioware and 343 Industries._

_They created the Mass Effect and Halo series respectively._

oxoxoxo

**Brutes**

(A large, apelike alien roars in rage at the camera)

**Shock troops of the Covenant, who destroy anything, and anyone in their path.**

(A Brute impales an ODST with his spiker blades before roaring and firing spikes into him)

**Cerberus**

(A human in white armor aims an assault rifle at the camera)

**Human terrorists dedicated to bringing humanity to the top, even if it means over alien corpses.**

(A Cerberus trooper executes a Turian with a knife across the neck)

**WHO**

**IS**

**DEADLIEST?**

To find out, our world class fighters are testing fiction's most lethal weapons.

Using twenty first century science, we'll see what happens when the two warriors go toe to toe.

No rules. No safety. No mercy.

It's a duel to the death to decide who is…

**THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!**

**oxoxoxo**

**In our fight club, we're gearing up for a shoot out between two of the galaxy's most feared extremist groups.**

**Brutes: **Covenant shock troops sent in for their destructive nature to kill all heretics.

**Series: Halo**

**Height: 8'5"**

**Weight: 930lbs**

**Armor: Shielded Covenant steel**

**Loyalty: Prophets**

Vs human supremacists

**Cerberus: **The organization dedicated to increasing human power over all species.

**Series: Mass Effect**

**Height: 6'**

**Weight: 140lbs**

**Armor: Shielded**

**Loyalty: Illusive Man**

A young man with brown hair and eyes checked to see if a sensor was working properly.

_Biomedical engineer __**Zivon96 **__will collect weapons data using an advanced array of sensors._

"If there's one thing I love, it's science fiction video games." said Zivon "And Mass Effect and Halo are two of my favorites so I'm pretty excited here."

Another young man, shorter with brown hair and glasses removed a knife from a gel torso.

_ER doctor and historian __**DeadAliveManiac **__will give medical insight on the damage these weapons will cause._

"The Brutes are feared by all humans," said DAM "And Cerberus has killed a lot of aliens in the past, so I'm this match could go either way."

A tall young man with brown hair and blue eyes typed away at his computer.

_Computer whiz __**Scarecrow'sMainFan **__will take all the data and input it into a computer program that will determine the winner._

"Cerberus and the Brutes were two of the most feared forces in the galaxy," said Scarecrow "And wherever they went, they left a lot of blood in their wake."

_With the high tech firearms both sides bring to the match, there is too much chance for a lucky bullet to snatch victory. To prevent this, the battle will be run 1000 times between five Brute Ultras and five Cerberus troopers._

oxoxoxo

A large apelike alien looked down the sights of a alien firearm with two blades on th front.

_Fighting for his people, is Brute warrior __**Bracktanus,**__ a Covenant firearm specialist._

"There is no possible way a group of _human _guerilla fighters could possibly defeat those who have slaughtered human demons." Said Bracktanus "We will crush them!"

_Native to the war torn planet Dosiac, the savage Brutes are the most recent addition to the Covenant army. _

"The Prophets saw our might and enlightened us to use it on the heretics of the galaxy." Bracktanus explained.

_The Brutes quickly climbed the covenant ranks, climbing as high as the Elites in hierarchy. When the Great Schism tore the Covenant apart, the Brutes seized power._

"My people have killed millions of humans and far mightier creatures before," said Bracktanus "How will more humans stop us?"

_The might of the Brutes doesn't faze the Cerberus experts however._

An African-American man in black Cerberus armor Took up an assault rifle and went into a firing stance.

_Fighting for the humans, former Cerberus operative __**Jacob Taylor. **__A veteran soldier, Jacob knows the lengths Cerberus will go to in order to win._

"Cerberus isn't just a group of fanatics with guns, they're not the Taliban." Jacob said "Cerberus is well funded, well trained, and driven."

An attractive woman with dark brown hair and a skin tight white Cerberus outfit picked up a submachine gun.

_Also fighting for Cerberus, former Cerberus officer __**Miranda Lawson. **__Miranda has served with Cerberus for most of her life._

"Cerberus has killed many aliens before," Said Miranda, her Australian accent showing "if Krogan aren't a challenge, how bad could Brutes be?"

_Cerberus was formed toward the end of the First Contact War between the humans and the turians by a man now only known as the Illusive Man. _

"The Illusive Man sent out a call for humanity to take its rightful place and assert its power over the rest of the galaxy." Said Jacob "More and more people followed the call and went to him over a period of many years until Cerberus had its own army.

_Cerberus operatives act across the galaxy, from the Citadel to the terminus systems. They are ready to act upon the first order from the Illusive Man._

"Cerberus kills aliens, it's what they do." Said Miranda "Their name is feared by all non humans."

_Both teams are confident of victory, but in a battle, which extremists would come out on top?_

"My pre test prediction goes to Cerberus." said Scarecrow "They'll outgun the Brutes at longer ranges all in the name of humanity."

"I've got to go with the Brutes on this one." Said DAM "Both have combat experience, but the Brutes are bigger and stronger."

_The size and strength of the Brutes allowed them to carry heavy weapons into battle, such as the_

**Type 25 "Brute Shot"**

**Length: 6'**

**Weight: 28lbs**

**Capacity: 6 grenades**

_A massive portable pulverizer used to knock down anything in its path._

Bracktanus hefted the heavy weapon. "Humans across the galaxy fear this weapon, and today we'll be adding Cerberus to the list."

"I have to say, that looks like an intimidating weapon just by the way you hold it." Said DAM.

"This will destroy Cerberus" the Brute replied "No contest."

"Well we've got a test for your boomstick right here." Said Zivon.

_The test has been set up. Three dummies in Cerberus armor equipped with shock patches to measure the impact._

Bracktanus stood in front of the dummies with the brute shot in hand as Zivon gave the countdown. "On three, two, one, fire at will!"

The first grenade hit a Cerberus trooper and knocked out his shields, also making the shields of the next dummy flicker, a second grenade blew a hole in the first dummy's chest.

Bracktanus turned to the next dummy and fired. The grenade blew away what was left of the shields and the dummy's head. The final dummy took two shots from the brute shot before its shields collapsed and it fell over dead. "Done!"

DAM and the other hosts were in shock. "Well it did the damage didn't it?" he said "This guy's got no heart, this guy's got no head." DAM pointed to the last dummy "Looks like he's the only one still intact, what does the shock patch say?"

Zivon pulled off the damaged chest plate. "Well first of all, he's got broken ribs from the impact, but he's not worried about that because his shock patch is tripped, he's dead."

"So that's three kills with still one grenade to spare." Said Scarecrow "Not too shabby."

_But our Cerberus experts are not as impressed._

"That's a powerful gun," said Jacob "but those shots move so slowly that I can just sidestep them at longer ranges and gun you down with our long range weapon."

"Many other humans thought that too" said Bracktanus "We killed them just as we'll kill you."

"We'll see about that." Said Jacob.

_Cerberus brings their own long range weapon._

**The M-96 Mattock "Cerberus Harrier"**

**Length: 2'8"**

**Weight: 12lbs**

**Magazine: 20**

**Fully automatic**

_A rapid fire version of one of the galaxy's most accurate rifles._

"Gentlemen," said Jacob "This is the Cerberus Harrier. It's an accurate, powerful, and reliable weapon, only takes a few shots to take down an enemy's shields."

"Why would Cerberus use a gun like this?" asked Scarecrow.

"The main reason is precision." Said Jacob "This is not only a powerful gun, but it's also highly accurate, and Cerberus loves both those qualities."

_To test the accuracy and damage potential of the Harrier, our team has set up three armor clad Brute mannequins, complete with energy shields. Jacob will be given one clip containing twenty rounds to take out the target._

Jacob drew and unfolded the Harrier.

"Jacob, you ready?" called Zivon.

"Ready."

"Three, two, one, fire!"

The improved Mattock roared to life, four rounds impacting a brute's shields before one hit it in the neck. Jacob turned to the second target and fired again. Four powerful plasma rounds tore through the shields and one went into the target's chest. The final target took the five rounds dead in the face, one going right between the eyes. "Done!" called Jacob.

DAM looked over the damage. "This is impressive, the rounds are hitting directly where you want them to, and doing maximum damage when they hit. This first guy would breathe out his last breath with a fine mist of blood, he's dead. This second guy was hit right in the heart, also an instant kill. And door number three…" he said, turning to the third Brute. "Right in the face, not quite the no reflex kill zone, but he's still an instant kill."

"So that's three kills all executed with one shot each." Said Scarecrow "That's kind of scary when you think about it."

"It also shows the firing discipline of Cerberus troops." Said Zivon "That they can kill enemies without throwing too much ammo at them."

"All Cerberus weapons are built to be precise and powerful." Said Jacob "That's how they fight. Unlike many terrorist groups, Cerberus doesn't make every kill as horrific as possible, they make sure the kills are quick and clean, which in a way is more terrifying."

"This is pathetic." Grumbled Bracktanus "These humans will be ground to dust before they can even reach us, our weapons will tear completely through them."

"Maybe there's a reason the Brutes lost to humanity in the end" Jacob shot back.

_Both team's long range weapons have impressed our experts, but which one is superior?_

"I'm giving this one to the Mattock." Said Zivon "It has more rounds, it's more accurate, and it's got longer range. The Brute shot might have explosive rounds, but they move slower and that means there's more chance to dodge. Edge Cerberus Harrier."

_For long range weapons, Cerberus takes the edge for the Cerberus Harrier._

_But both combatants are just getting warmed up. Each team is still confident of victory in the end._

"The Jiralhanae earned the Prophet's favor by burning entire human planets, one group of fanatics will be nothing." Said Bracktanus.

"I'll say it again," said Miranda "Krogan are much more impressive than you are, and we've killed them before."

_Each extremist group packs its own deadly punch, the Brutes bring_

**The Brute Shot**

**Spiker**

**Mauler**

**And Weapon Blades**

_Cerberus will retaliate with their own payload_

**The Cerberus Harrier**

**M-25 Hornet**

**M-22 Eviscerator**

**And the Tanto knife**

_When moving in closer to enemies, both groups would bring out mid range firepower: Submachine guns. Cerberus strikes with_

**The M-25 Hornet**

**Length: 27"**

**Weight: 7lbs**

**Magazine: 24 rounds**

**Burst fire**

_A chillingly accurate submachine gun_

Miranda held out the gun. "This is our most common weapon." She said "It's a very finely crafted piece of machinery, reliable accurate, and does everything you need it to do." She said giving the gun to Zivon.

"Wow, it's pretty light." Zivon said, getting a feel for the gun.

"Very light." Said Miranda, taking the gun back "That's why Cerberus loved it, it could be carried so easily and taken out quickly."

_But the Brutes have a rapid fire answer to the Hornet._

**The Type 25 "Spiker" Carbine**

**Length: 32.17"**

**Weight: 15.5lbs**

**Magazine: 40 spikes**

**Fully automatic**

_A heavy and rapid fire monster_

Bracktanus held the gun in one hand. "Our weapon is fully automatic, and more powerful than theirs." He said, also giving Zivon the gun.

Zivon was again surprised by the weight. "This thing is way heavier than theirs, and all the weight's at the front it seems."

Bracktanus took the gun back. "This makes it easier to handle when firing, and this 'weight' as you say is nothing to my people. I tell you right now, even firing fully automatic, the precision of this gun is phenomenal."

Miranda scoffed "That might be the first time I've heard the words 'precision' and 'Brutes' in the same sentence."

_With both guns introduced, Scarecrow brings out the test._

"We've set up an outpost manned by five enemy soldiers, three behind cover, and one in the open." Scarecrow explained. "You two will each start out in your respective shuttles, a Covenant Phantom for Bracktanus, and a Cerberus Kodiak for Miranda, get out, empty your clips, get back in and we'll stop the timer.

_Bracktanus is up first with the Spiker._

"Alright, on my go." Said Scarecrow "Three, two, one, Phantom inbound!"

The Phantom flew towards the outpost, stopping in front of it to let Bracktanus jump out the side. The Brute immediately raised his spiker and began firing. Superheated spikes flew at all the targets, three impacting a covered target in the head and four in the open target's chest. Bracktanus turned to the second covered target and fired ad him, one hitting in the eye. The final target was hit all across the torso before Bracktanus ran out of ammo. He turned and ran into the gravity lift of the Phantom and took off.

Zivon looked at the timer. "18 seconds, not bad at all."

DAM looked over the targets. "These guys are not in a happy place. All of them have red hot spikes where we know vital organs are. All of them are shot in the head or the chest, although it does worry me that you had forty spikes in that gun and we're only seeing…" DAM stopped to count the hits. "twenty eight hits."

Miranda smirked "That's called sloppy."

"No." said Bracktanus.

"No talent. Cerberus could have taken your head off before you even started shooting."

"Well we'll see about that Miranda." Said Zivon "It's your turn now."

_Miranda will have to beat Bracktanus's score of four instant kills in eighteen seconds with the lighter hornet with fewer shots._

Scarecrow gave the countdown again. "Alright Miranda, on three, two, one, go!"

The Kodiak flew close to the ground and in front of the outpost opened its doors. Miranda rolled out and immediately fired a burst at the target out of cover. The burst hit the target in the face and Miranda moved on, obviously picking her targets and taking advantage of the burst fire mode.

Eventually running out of ammo, Miranda ran back into the Shuttle and it sped off.

Zivon looked at his timer. "16 seconds, let's see what she did."

DAM looked over the bodies. "This was really quick. This was fast, and actually more accurate, it looked like you were picking targets a lot more than the Brutes."

"My gun is lighter," replied Miranda "And I have a mind."

"Well both of those advantages payed off here, all of these targets have six hits in them, either in the face or the chest. I especially like this one right here, where the burst of shots hit two in the eyes and one in the nose."

"I realize," said Miranda "that for a Brute, brain is not a vital organ. But he can't fight without his eyes."

_After reviewing all the data from the test, the team cannot agree more over which weapon gets the edge._

"The Hornet was more accurate, it's lighter and the three round bursts can conserve ammo." Sad DAM "The Spiker on the other hand is a more powerful option, and can be fired full auto, and can be dual wielded. In the end however, none of that will mean anything if the gun can't hit its target, edge Hornet."

_At mid range, Cerberus takes the edge with the M-25 Hornet_

_This battle however, is far from over. Each team has reasons why they think they'll be the victor._

"Brutes train every day for the sole purpose of being the deadliest warrior." Said Bracktanus "Not only that, but we have greater technology and physicality than them. Whatever Cerberus throws at us it may slow us down, but it will not stop us, we will keep going until we've run over them."

"Brutes might be tough," said Jacob "But they're mindless animals. Cerberus kills both Krogan and their pet Varren, why would killing the first with the mind of the second be any more difficult?"

_When battles in the space age got closer, Cerberus and Brutes could rely on their close range weapons: shotguns, and the choice for the brutes was_

**The Type 52 "Mauler"**

**Length: 30"**

**Weight: 14lbs**

**Magazine: 5 rounds**

**Semi Automatic**

_A hand held, dual wieldable nightmare machine_

Bracktanus held two of the guns. "These are short range but very powerful guns." He explained "The ammunition fires like a shotgun, but works like one of your human 'revolvers,' making it more reliable. And like all our weapons, we've attached a blade to the bottom for close combat."

_A powerful gun, but will it stop an enemy?_

_To find out, Zivon has set up a gel torso, with the same density and viscosity as human flesh and bone. To make the test more realistic, Zivon has outfitted the target with a full set of Cerberus Centurion armor._

"Bracktanus, you ready?"

"Ready human!"

"On three, two, one, fire."

Bracktanus raised both guns and fired both simultaneously. The team could see the shields die and the armor puncture as shrapnel entered the body.

DAM looked over the damage. "This is unreal, the amount of trauma this is causing is horrific. We've got pellets inside everywhere on this man's body, chewing him apart. It's hitting heart, lungs, liver, it's all hit. Also, looking at your ammunition, even if this doesn't kill him outright, if a single piece of this stuff can get into his bloodstream, it would be at best painful, and at worst fatal."

"Keep in mind also doc," said Scarecrow "These shots are superheated, so that would make it even worse since he has superheated metal fragments chewing him up."

"Is that it?" said Jacob, looking over the damage "I was expecting a bit more."

"Dude," said Scarecrow "he's mauled on the inside and out."

"I've got something in the Cerberus arsenal that can do just as much if not more."

"This should be entertaining." Said Bracktanus.

_Cerberus is ready to strike back with their close range killing machine._

**The M-22 Eviscerator**

**Length: 2'8"**

**Weight: 10lbs**

**Magazine: 3 rounds**

**Semi automatic**

Jacob unfolded the gun. "This is primarily used against armored targets or in close quarters." He explained "With its high power, it takes a lot of energy to fire it so it has limited magazine capacity and takes a while to load a second shot."

"Well, you say it's pretty powerful." Said DAM.

"_Pretty _powerful?" said Jacob.

"That being said, we'd still like to test it."

_Jacob will be given the same test as Bracktanus, a target will be set up, wearing the same armor as a brute soldier. Jacob will be given one shot to prove how powerful his gun is._

Jacob aimed the gun at the target. "Jacob you ready?" called Zivon.

"Ready when you are."

"On three, two, one, fire!"

Jacob's shot went off, blowing a fist sized hole in the armor… and the brute behind it. "Told you it was powerful." He said simply.

"Wow Jacob, you really meant that when you said it." DAM marveled. "That one shot was enough to core out his entire chest cavity and came out the back, he's dead as dead gets."

_Both guns have impressed our experts, but which one is superior? To find out, Zivon sets up another test._

Jacob and Bracktanus each held their respective guns as Zivon explained the test. "Over here, we have your target, a ballistics gel torso mounted on an attack bot. I want to see three shots from each of you: two to the chest, one to the head."

_Jacob will be up first with the Eviscerator._

Jacob stood with his gun raised as Zivon gave the countdown. "On three, two, one, deploy attack bot!"

The robot sped toward Jacob as the soldier raised his gun and fired his first shot right into the chest. Taking a second for the weapon to recharge, he fired again into the chest. Waiting again, he fired his final shot into the head and ejected the spent thermal clip, the robot coming to a stop five feet away. "Done!" he cried.

The team moved closer to inspect the damage. "Again we're seeing a lot of powerfrom that gun." Said DAM "There are craters where his head and chest used to be."

_Now it's Bracktanus's turn with the mauler._

Bracktanus held a single mauler this time as the robot charged. Bracktanus, like Jacob fired three shots into the gel torso on the bot, but in about half the time. "Done!" he called as the robot came to a stop eight feet away.

Zivon looked over the target. "You got those rounds out significantly faster than Cerberus could, and you still have two more shots left."

DAM examined the torso. "It's just as dead as Jacob's target; pellets are in all the vital organs and in the brain."

_So which weapon gets the edge here?_

"The Mauler is definitely a better gun than the Eviscerator." Said Scarecrow "It has more ammo, can be dual wielded, and can generate enough force to put any human on his ass. Plus, it can fire faster. Edge Mauler."

_At close range, the Brutes take the edge with the Mauler._

_Our team of experts is within striking distance of determining which feared force would kill the other._

_When battles got too close for comfort, each group could fall back on their battle blades. And for Cerberus that blade was a symbol of human pride and strength._

**The Tanto**

**Length: 1'**

**Weight: 1lb**

**Material: Carbon Steel**

**Single edged**

_A razor sharp dagger of Japanese descent._

Miranda practiced slashes, parries and stabs with the blade. "These knives are issued to Cerberus troops of all levels." She explained "Full sized Ninjato are given to our assassins and Phantoms."

"Why would Cerberus members carry something like this?" asked Scarecrow.

"This knife serves not only as a weapon, but as a symbol of human power." Miranda explained "It's versatile, fast, and powerful."

_Miranda will demonstrate the sharpness of the steel on a ballistics gel torso with the same density and viscosity as Brute flesh and bone._

"Miranda you ready?" called Zivon.

"Ready!"

"Three, two, one, GO"

Miranda slashed right across the throat of the target first, spraying blood. She then brought the knife back and stabbed directly into the guts. She twisted the blade, pulled it back and jammed it into the eye socket, leaving it there afterward.

DAM pulled the dagger out of the eye and gave it back to Miranda. "I think this belongs to you madam."

"Thank you." Said the 'perfect' woman.

"This is impressive, especially considering the size difference between you and him." DAM said "The carotid and jugulars are cut on the first strike, the guts were spilled on the second, and on the third his eye, skull, and brain were pierced. Any one of these on their own would be enough to kill him."

"So that's three fatal strikes with little to no effort needed." Said Zivon "Not bad at all. Bracktanus what do you think?"

"I think this is pathetic." The Brute snarled "I could do twice as much in half the time."

_Bracktanus is confident. And he's backing that confidence with_

**Weapon Blades**

**Length: 1-3'**

**Material: Covenant Steel**

_Mounted on every Brute weapon to deliver a devastating slash or stab without even having to draw it._

Each of the weapons tested for the Brutes was on a table in front of the hosts and Bracktanus. "Each weapon we have has a different type of blade mounted on it." He said Picking up a Spiker. "The blades on the Spiker are designed for quick but powerful slashes. With the weight of the gun we can use it as a pendulum." He then moved to the Mauler. "This can be brought down on a target's head to pierce it with the spike mounted on the bottom." He finally picked up the Brute Shot. "And this can be used as a heavy headed axe to cut down any opponent in our way."

"It certainly seems practical to not even have to draw the blade, you already have it out." Said Zivon. But we're still going to test it, so we brought out three ballistics gel human torsos and we want you to get medieval on them with those weapons."

_Bracktanus will be given one attack on each torso and each attack will be done with a different weapon._

"On three, two, one, KILL IT!" called Zivon.

Bracktanus roared like the animal he was and stabbed the torso in the chest with the Spiker. The crew could hear an audible crack as the weapon entered the body. Bracktanus then moved to the second target, picked up the Mauler and brought it down blade first on the torso's head, splitting the skull in half. He finally moved on to the third torso and weapon. Picking up the Brute Shot he swung as hard as he could at the shoulder. The Crew cried out in surprise as the blade cut the torso completely in half from that one swing. "Done!"

DAM was in shock. "We could hear it from over there when you jammed this into the chest because you broke one two three… four ribs when you hit the chest, plus you went right through the heart and came out the back. This is an instant kill. Moving to the next target, his head is split open and if I insert my finger…" said DAM doing just that "It's all mush on the inside. Finally, the third shot, is there anything to say, you spilled his guts."

"This is you, Cerberus." Taunted Bracktanus "You get hit by even one shot and you're dead."

"If you can hit us." Miranda replied.

"She's right." Said Jacob "A big swing like that could be seen a mile away."

"How fast can you move in your armor?" asked Bracktanus. "Armor that size on a human will weigh them down and make them an easy target."

"Cerberus can maneuver well in that armor, and once we dodge one swing like that, we'll shove our blade into your throat." Miranda replied.

_Miranda defends her team's blade of choice, but who do our experts believe has the advantage in special weapons?_

"I have to give my edge to the weapon blades." Said Zivon "The amount of weight and force behind them is too much for even an armored human to survive intact."

"I have to agree." Said Scarecrow "Even with armor those blades will cut Cerberus down."

"Those blades cause way more trauma than the knife ever could." Said DAM "Edge weapon blades."

_In special weapons, the edge goes to the Brutes for the weapon blades._

_Both teams' armor has been attacked, but which one is superior?_

"I have to give this one to Cerberus." Said Scarecrow "The shields on their armor are stronger than those of the Brutes, allowing them to tank more damage."

_Edge: Cerberus_

_With the weapons testing complete, our team has one more thing to consider before the battle begins: X-factors, and for the Brutes, their X-factor is their brutality and rage._

"My people earned the title of 'Brutes' by laying waste to everything in our path." Said Bracktanus "Add to this the fact that when angered, our lust for blood grows to the point of insanity. With no regrets and no reason, we'll tear into Cerberus and feast on them."

_Difficult to stand up against, but Cerberus counters with its own X-factors: lethality and fanaticism._

"Cerberus troops are absolutely lethal in all aspects." Said Jacob "They're trained with the best weapons and trainers money can buy in order to make every shot count and make sure they're all equally devastating to their enemies."

"Not only this," added Miranda "but they're indoctrinated to believe that humanity should rule the galaxy and they won't let anyone stand in their way."

"I have to say they're both equally crazy." Said DAM "Both are willing to do whatever is needed to kill their next victim. Both have what I like to call "Nazi Mentality.""

_With all the testing complete, Scarecrow'sMainFan will inplut the data into the Computer simulation program that will determine the winner._

_At long range, we tested the Cerberus Harrier against the Brute Shot_

"The Harrier was lighter and has more rounds." Said Zivon "The Brute Shot might have explosive rounds, but those rounds are fired slowly and can be dodged at longer ranges."

_Edge: Cerberus_

_At close range, we tested the Brute Mauler against Cerberus's Eviscerator Shotgun._

"The Mauler was faster and can be dual wielded." Said DAM "Combine this with the fact that it has more rounds in the clip and it gets my edge."

_Edge: Brutes_

_At medium range, we pitted the Cerberus Hornet submachine gun against the Brute Spiker._

"The Hornet was lighter, faster and more accurate." Said Zivon "The Spiker can be dual wielded, but that doesn't make it any more accurate."

_Edge: Cerberus_

_And in special weapons, the blades on the Brute's guns went up against the Cerberus tanto knife._

"The weapon blades could do more damage on one hit than the knife could do in three." Said Scarecrow "The Brutes also have blades on all their weapons from the bayonet to the battleaxe, and all are at least the size if not bigger than the tanto."

_Edge Brutes_

_To Prevent this showdown from being won by a single lucky bullet, Scarecrow'sMainFan will run the battle 1000 times. The winner will be… The Deadliest Warrior._

_It will be a battle of opposites, brute force_

(Brutes use Brute Shots to knock down a door then charge in.)

_Vs lethal precision_

(A Cerberus trooper fires a single bust from his Hornet into a Salarian's face.)

_Beast_

(A Brute goes berserk and tears a marine's head off.)

_Vs man_

(A Cerberus operative removes his helmet to look his Asari victim in the eyes.)

Scarecrow typed in one final command and the battle began

001010101010100101110

On a hotel space station in Council Space, four Brute Minors led by a Captain entered the building. They had come to spread the glory of the Covenant, by force if needed. One had a spiker, two had dual maulers, one carried a large honor guard halberd, a sign of glory, and the Captain carried a Brute Shot.

Just as the aliens in the hotel were beginning to worry, five figures came in from the other side of the lobby. They were Cerberus operatives, four assault troopers led by a Centurion. Two assault troopers carried Hornets, two had Eviscerators, and the Centurion had a Harrier. All of them were also equipped with tantos. These operatives had heard that the Brutes were coming and had prepared a surprise for them in the form of armed resistance.

Brutes: IIIII

Cerberus: IIIII

The Brute Captain glared at the Centurion before calling his troops to arms. "Humans, kill them!" And all hell broke loose as both sides opened fire. The halberd Brute went down first, not being able to reach his spiker in time to fire back. One of the Cerberus shotgunners also went down, not being able to fire back at a good range.

Brutes:IIII

Cerberus:IIII

One of the Cerberus troops with a Hornet dove behind the hotel desk and began to fire at the Brutes. His primary target was one of the brutes who had holstered his second mauler, and was now firing from behind a Turian he held hostage. Little did he know that Cerberus hated Turians so that mistake proved fatal as the trooper fired three bursts right through the Turian and into the Brute's chest.

Brutes: III

Cerberus: IIII

The Brute Captain growled at this and fired two grenades behind the desk. The grenade exploded and blew out the very much dead Cerberus trooper.

Brutes: III

Cerberus:III

The Centurion ordered his men to split up and retreat as he ran for the stairs with the remaining shotgunner, while the other man with the submachine gun ran for an empty elevator.

The Captain ordered his men after them, he himself going after the man in the elevator, while his other two men followed the Centurion and shotgunner. He charged into the elevator just as the operative was reloading his Hornet and smashed into him, knocking the hornet out of his hand.

The assault trooper drew his tanto and just barely managed to dodge a blow from the Captain's Brute Shot blade. He retaliated with a stab at the beast's guts only to meet armor and skid off with a few sparks.

The Captain retaliated by punching the trooper in the stomach, making him double over in pain. He then pounded him over the head with his fist, knocking him to the ground and almost knocking him out.

The elevator opened and the Captain dragged the human out of the elevator, lay him on the ground, raised the brute shot high above his head, and brought it down on the man's head, crushing it like a melon.

Brutes: III

Cerberus: II

With his enemy dead, the Brute Captain walked off in search of more prey.

Meanwhile, the two other brutes chased the Centurion and his man down the stairs. As they rounded a corner, the trooper told his leader to go on ahead and that he would catch up.

The operative watched the spiker Brute come around the corner and start firing. The shotgunner's shields held as he fired the Eviscerator into the Brute's chest, killing him just in time for the other Brute to come around and fire both maulers into his chest.

Brutes: II

Cerberus: I

The trooper fell and the Brute continued down the stairs after the Centurion. Following the hotel hallway, he found a door and kicked it open. The Centurion in the room he found fired instantly at him, lowering his shields. The Brute took cover behind the wall and fired back with his maulers. Once both the Centurion's Harrier and the Brute's Maulers clicked empty, the Brute realized that this human was really starting to make him angry.

The centurion reached up to switch the thermal clip in his gun when he heard a roar and was smashed off his feet by a charging Brute. The minor sent him flying into the wall with that one hit, causing him to drop his gun.

As the Centurion drew his tanto, the Brute charged again and knocked him onto his back. The Brute then brought up one of his maulers and swung it down at the Centurion's head. The human managed to dodge and jammed his knife into the Brute's eye. The ape fell dead on him and the terrorist pushed him off before grabbing his gun and descending further.

Brutes: I

Cerberus: I

The Centurion opened another door leading into the cellar of the station, stepped into the room, and immediately rolled to the side to avoid the two grenades fired at him by the Brute Captain. He returned fire with his Harrier, but only managed to impact the ape's shields.

Both sides traded fire until the Brute was forced to take cover to both regenerate his shields and reload his Brute Shot. He was just opening the gun to add the new grenades when he felt the barrel of the Centurion's rifle against the back of his head. "Game over, you lose." Said the Centurion, pulling the trigger.

A shot rang out, but it was the Centurion's last and it only impacted the newly regenerated shields of the Captain who took this opportunity to grab the Harrier rifle, throw it away, and elbow the Centurion in the gut, knocking him back.

The Centurion drew his knife and entered a combat stance as the Captain held his Brute Shot like a battleaxe and prepared. Neither one wanted to make the first move, but in the end it was the impatient Brute that made the first swing. The Centurion dodged it and tried some slashes of his own which were deflected by the Brute's armor.

Each one kept at the attack until a particularly nasty attack by the Brute accidentally lodged his blade in the ground. The Centurion saw this as an opportunity, and stabbed at the Brute's neck. The Brute, however, managed to dodge the initial attack and uppercut the Centurion in the jaw.

The hit had two effects: it threw the Centurion to the ground, and knocked off his helmet. The Brute got up to in time to see the Centurion's face. The man was bald and had unnaturally glowing blue eyes and a strange purple looking vein in each of his temples. "This is the end, human." The Brute gloated, picking up his Brute Shot.

The Centurion coughed up blood. "Look me in the eye and say that."

"As you wish." Said the Brute, picking him up by the neck. "My face can be the last thing your pathetic eyes ever see." The Brute was about to ram his gun's blade into the Centurion's guts, until the Centurion, quick as lightning, jammed his blade into the beast's neck.

The Brute dropped the gasping Centurion as he pulled the knife out of his neck, desperately trying to breathe.

The Centurion meanwhile had grabbed his rifle and loaded a fresh clip into it. He walked calmly over to the Brute and kicked him over onto his back. The Centurion then placed his boot on the Brute's neck and aimed his rifle at the alien's face.

A single shot rang out, and this time the round tunneled through the creature's head. The Centurion kicked the corpse once then raised his gun. "For Cerberus! For Humanity!"

**Winner: Cerberus**

"After 1000 battles Cerberus came out on top with 545 kills to the Brutes' 455." Said Scarecrow "Cerberus' more precise weapons were what really won this battle for them, with their Cerberus Harrier actually scoring the most kills out of any weapon in this battle."

**Cerberus Kills**

**Harrier: 270**

**Hornet: 195**

**Eviscerator: 68**

**Tanto: 12**

**Total: 545**

**Brute Kills**

**Brute Shot: 200**

**Spiker: 86**

**Mauler: 114**

**Blades: 55**

"In the end" said Zivon "The precision and accuracy beat out brute force. The Brute weapons were stronger but with that slower and more avoidable."

"RAAAAGH!" roared Bracktanus.

"The Brutes in the end lost to humans," said Miranda, smiling "Why would this battle end any differently?"

_The Cerberus Centurion puts his helmet back on and leaves to go catch his shuttle._

Sorry to Halo fans.

_Next time on Deadliest Warrior of Fiction, two of the most popular heroes of fiction will do battle._

(A boy in orange ninja clothing does a complex martial arts move.)

_Naruto, the legendary anime ninja._

_Vs_

(A boy dressed in a green tunic and floppy hat swings a sword in a circle.)

_Link, Nintendo's Hero of Time._

**Review and leave any ideas you have for battles.**


	9. Link vs Naruto

_Neither myself nor my co-authors own the warriors portrayed in this episode_

oxoxoxo

**Naruto**

(A boy in orange ninja garb performs a series of martial arts moves, finishing with a spinning kick)

**Fiercely loyal legendary ninja, who is known to have faced down entire armies.**

(With a hand gesture, Naruto conjures several clones, all of whom hurl shuriken at his foes)

**Link**

(A boy dressed in a green tunic and hat swings his sword at the camera)

**Hyrule's greatest hero, destined to destroy evil.**

(Link shoves an enemy back with his shield, before doing a spin attack and beheading three)

**WHO**

**IS**

**DEADLIEST?**

To find out, our world class fighters are testing fiction's greatest weapons.

Using twenty first century science, we'll see what happens when the two warriors go toe to toe.

No rules. No safety. No mercy.

It's a duel to the death to decide who is...

**THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!**

oxoxoxo

**In our high tech fight club, we're about to witness a great battle. The question: if Link fought Naruto, who would be the superior hero?**

**Naruto: **Son of the fourth Hokage, dedicated to bringing peace to the entire world.

**Series: Naruto**

**Height: 5'8"**

**Weight: 130lbs**

**Armor: None**

**Link: **The reincarnated hero of Hyrule, destined to destroy evil.

**Series: Legend of Zelda**

**Height: 5'10"**

**Weight: 145lbs**

**Armor: Chainmail**

**oxoxoxo**

A young man with brown hair and eyes took a look at a target with three kunai embedded in it.

_Biomedical engineer __**Zivon96 **__will analyze the lethal potential of the weapons._

"Both of these warriors would usually use massive arsenals of weapons and techniques, but today we've narrowed it down to a key few for each." Said Zivon.

A shorter young man, this one with brown hair and glasses examined a gel torso with a hole in its chest.

_ER doctor and historian __**DeadAliveManiac **__will give his medical opinion on all the blood and guts of battle._

"Both these warriors are incredibly lethal," said DAM "My job as the doctor is to say who is more lethal based on damage."

A third young man, taller with brown hair and blue eyes typed something into a keyboard.

_Computer whiz __**Scarecrow'sMainFan **__will use advanced technology to determine the winner._

"When you have two warriors who are both as skilled and powerful as these ones are, the battle could go either way." Said Scarecrow.

_In the end, Link and Naruto will face off, and only one will be left standing. He will win the title of Deadliest Warrior._

oxoxoxo

A young woman with brown hair in a purple dress pulled the string of a bow.

_Fighting for Link, is another who has been reincarnated just as much as he: __**Princess Zelda **__herself._

"There's no way Link would lose to Naruto." Said Zelda "Link has entire lifetimes of battle to behind him, and what does this guy have?"

_Link is the reincarnated holder of the Triforce of Courage, a fragment of the power of the Goddess of Courage. Because of this, Link is spiritually bonded to the holders of the Triforce Fragments: The Princess of Destiny, Zelda, and The King of Evil, Ganondorf._

"Each reincarnation of Link has saved the entire planet from some form of evil with skill alone." Said Zelda "Naruto doesn't quite have that kind of record behind him."

_Zelda is confident in her hero's victory, but what about Naruto?_

A man wearing blue and green ninja gear with silver hair and a mask over one eye threw something lightning fast at a target.

_**Kakashi Hatake **__knows Naruto. Having seen the ninja in action, and having similar training, Kakashi knows what he's capable of._

"Naruto could take this fairy down." Said Kakashi. "While he can sometimes be annoying, he has the spirit, the skills, and determination to win the day."

_Naruto Uzumaki is the son of the Fourth Hokage. Naruto has been long on a quest to bring peace to the entire world, one step at a time. This quest has led him against entire armies of foes, but never once has Naruto given up or broken his word._

"Naruto has the skills and power to conquer just about anything that's been thrown at him." Said Kakashi "That, and he hasn't spent his entire existence saving the same person a million and one times."

_Both warriors used massive amounts of weaponry and techniques to get them to where they are today, but for this battle, our experts have narrowed it down to the basics for each of them_

_And for Link, the weapon he would never leave home without is his most famous:_

**The Master Sword**

**Length: 3'**

**Weight: 2.5lbs**

**Material: steel**

_Link's signature weapon that cuts, thrusts and kills._

Zelda took a few swings with a copy of the Master Sword. "Link loves this weapon," she explained. "he's a master swordsman, and it's a powerful blade."

_Just how deadly, is the sword? To find out, our team has set up a ballistics gel torso, mimicking the density and viscosity of human flesh and bone. Zelda will be given three strikes to prove how deadly the sword is._

Zelda stood in front of the target. "Zelda you ready?" called Zivon.

"Ready."

"On three, two, one, cut it up!"

Zelda swung the sword at the target's neck. The sword severed the entire head. Zelda's next target was the guts, cutting open the target's belly before thrusting into the chest. "Done!" she called.

DAM walked over to the scene and picked up the head. "Well, this is one kill." He said, throwing it to Scarecrow. He looked at the target's guts next. "on this strike you cut right through the intestines, this would spill waste everywhere in the body, and there is a very high chance that this person would go septic and die."

"That's a pretty sh*tty way to die doc." Said Scarecrow.

"That it is, and on the final shot you went right into the heart, another instant kill."

"So that's three kills," said Zivon "in just under two seconds. Not too bad."

_The Master Sword is an impressive weapon, but Kakashi is not impressed._

"You've certainly done some damage." Kakashi said.

"Some?" replied Zelda.

"But Naruto has a clear answer to that, and with it he doesn't have to carry a weapon at all." Kakashi said.

_Naruto's answer to the Master sword is one of his most devastating abilities._

**Rasengan**

**Weight: none**

**Size: variable**

**Material: unknown**

_Able to smash through whatever it hits._

Kakashi shows the team footage of Naruto performing Rasengan.

"Wow." Said Zivon "That looks... ouch."

"Naruto can conjure one of those to attack whenever he needs to, it'll take down whatever enemy he needs it to." Said Kakashi.

"It's a force of nature." Said Scarecrow. "We haven't seen anything that can stop it."

"Well we still need to test it." Said Zivon, "See if it can actually kill."

_To test the power of Naruto's Rasengan, Kakashi will use it on a ballistics gel torso, this one dressed in Link's chainmail armor._

Kakashi stood in front of the target

"Kakashi, you ready?" Zivon called.

Kakashi nodded.

"Three two one!"

"Rasengan!" Kakashi shouted, taking a few seconds to charge the attack before smashing it into the target. The target flew back and landed about fifteen feet away.

_The team is in awe of the Rasengan's power, but what kind of damage did it really do?_

DAM picked up the smashed dummy. "Smashed ribs, broken spine, cracked skull, although that could just be from the landing." He said "This guy is having a bad day and his armour really isn't helping him."

_Zelda on the other hand, is not impressed._

"That did do a lot of damage, but look how long it took you to charge it up." She said.

"Naruto only needs one hit on you, armour or no and you're dead." Said Kakashi. "I think we see the superiority here."

"Link also has his shield though." The Princess pointed out.

_Link carries an enchanted shield, capable of protecting him from most attacks. But what can it do against the power of the Rasengan._

Kakashi stood in front of another dummy, this one with a shield in front of it. The shield had a load cell in behind it to gauge the damage the Rasengan can do.

"Three, two, one, GO!"

"RASENGAN!" Kakashi yelled, slamming the attack into the shield. When the dust cleared, the dummy had again been knocked back, and the shield now had a huge crater in it.

"Again, superiority." Said Kakashi.

Zivon looked over the target. "The entire forarm would have been shattered by that blast. Forget it, this'll sit him on his ass. He's still alive, but he's in a bad place."

_But where do our experts see superiority?_

"I love me a good sword and shield combo." Said DAM "That being said however, The Rasengan, while a lot slower, will do a lot more damage on impact than the sword ever could. Edge Rasengan."

_At close range, Naruto takes the edge with the Rasengan._

_But this battle is far from over, each warrior has more weapons and techniques to do battle with._

_Naruto will attack with_

**Rasengan**

**Shuriken and Kunai**

**And Shadow Clones**

_Naruto is also a master martial artist_

_Link fights back with_

**The Master Sword**

**Hero's Bow**

**And Bombs**

_Link is also encased in chainmail and carries a shield_

_When fighting at longer ranges, each warrior could fall back on his distance weapon. Naruto begins with a classic ninja weapon combo:_

**Shuriken and Kunai**

**Shuriken**

**Size: 3"**

**Weight: under a pound**

**Material: steel**

**Kunai**

**Size: 5"**

**Weight 0.5lbs**

**Material: steel**

The team watched as Kakashi lobbed shuriken and kunai in number into a wooden target. "These things are small but deadly when used right, able to hit weak points in armour, or spaces without any."

"Now we've seen shuriken perform before" said Scarecrow "And they weren't very impressive then, but these kunai are a whole different story, tell us a bit about them."

"The kunai" Kakashi began "Are a ninja's one shape multitool. You use this for combat, climbing, knife fighting, stabbing and throwing."

"Well we have a target ready for you to throw at." Said Zivon.

_Zivon wheels out the next target: a pig carcass dressed in chainmail to guage the penetration damage of the shuriken and kunai. Kakashi will have three shuriken and three kunai to throw at the target._

Kakashi stood completely silent and still, taking a deep breath. He then erupted into a blur of motion, lobbing three shuriken in two seconds. One embedding itself in the pig's forelimb while the others bounced harmlessly off the armour.

Kakashi then whipped a kunai into the target, going through the armour and into flesh. The second knife bounced off the armour, but the third hit right into the chest.

DAM looked over the pig. "This shuriken in the arm will make this arm painful to use, but won't kill, and the other two bounced right off the armour, so no kills there." DAM moved on to the kunai "The second shot bounced off, but the first and third each hit home, this one dropping the left lung, and this one the right."

"Kakashi," said Zivon "What bugs me is you had six sharp objects to throw, but only got one real kill."

Zelda scoffed "Not only that, but he threw away his only real weapons."

"Naruto wouldn't throw all of his kunai at once, he's saving the last one to stab you in the heart." Said Kakashi.

"Link has an answer to that," said Zelda "I'll show you the bow and arrow."

_Link is a master archer, and his bow of choice is_

**The Hero's Bow**

**Length: 3' 6"**

**Weight: 3lbs**

**Material: wood**

_A timeless classic weapon_

Zelda held the bow out to the hosts. "Need I say more than Link is an exceptional archer."

"We've seen a lot of guys with a lot of bows" said Zivon "What makes this one so special?"

"In truth, its only feature is its accuracy." Said Zelda.

_To put Zelda's claim to the test, She'll be put to a similar teat to Kakashi._

_A pig carcass will be set up twenty feet away for Zelda to fire three arrows into._

Zelda took her stance. She knocked her first arrow and said "Ribcage." The arrow flew into the target's ribs. "Neck." Right into the jugular "Head." Eye shot.

_Zelda cleanly feathers the target with arrows, each one a killshot._

_After seeing both long range weapons, which ones do our experts believe is superior?_

"The bow was way more accurate and will turn Naruto into a pincushion." Said Zivon "No questions, it gets my edge."

_At long range, Link takes the edge with his bow._

_So far, the battle is even, but each side still has one more weapon to unleash._

_For special weapons, Link comes armed with_

**Bombs**

**Size: 10"**

**Weight: 4lbs**

**Material: Iron shell, gunpowder, fuse**

_Links way of delivering a bang for the buck._

Zelda, and the experts stood around a few targets. "The bomb," Zivon began "will be placed in the centre of these three targets to see how much damage it can do."

_Zivon marks the targets with shock patches to measure the force of the impact._

The experts fall back to a safe distance and Zivon gave the countdown. "On three, two one, kaboom!"

And kaboom there was. The bomb gave off a huge explosion, ripping through the targets.

Looking over what was left of the targets DAM could only say "Wow. This was a big boom. "These three guys are all peppered with fragmentation, and all of it is deep enough to at the very least cause crippling damage."

"That doesn't matter doc, and you know why?" said Zivon "All these guys have had their shock patches tripped, they're dead before they even get hit with the frag.

"What you have demonstrated to me," said Kakashi "is that bombs explode and it's a good idea to not be there when they do. But Naruto has dealt with explosives before, and this one won't be too different from it."

"Link's weapon just killed three men." Said Zelda.

"Three men who were stupidly standing over it waiting for it to go off." Kakashi retorted "And Naruto has a technique that will make this useless."

_Naruto's response to the bombs_

**Shadow Clone Jutsu**

**Size: Varriable**

**Weight: none**

_Able to create an army of identical fighters._

The team watches footage of Naruto using this technique, as multiple Naruto attack a single enemy.

"Wow." Said DAM "I wasn't expecting that."

"Just Imagine," said Kakashi "All these Naruto attacking simultaneously, striking one after another, throwing shuriken and kunai."

"That would hurt." Said Zivon.

"No kidding."

_After reviewing the footage from the shadow clones and the bombs, our experts disagree on which is deadlier._

"I'm going to just get this out there," said Zivon "I like the bombs better than the shadow clones. The bombs are a definite instant kill if Naruto is too close, whereas the clones might kill, but not definitely."

"I have to disagree there." Said Scarecrow "The shadow clones are a great technique for both attacking and causing chaos on the field. Link won't know where to turn, and if he turns the wrong way there could be a hundred Naruto waiting for him there."

_The deciding vote goes to DAM_

"Well, as Zivon said, getting to close to the bomb will cause someone to inherit all of Naruto's stuff, and that's plain as day to see." Said DAM "But also, as Scarecrow said, the shadow clones create a lot of confusion and chaos on the field. What happens if you run into a hundred Narutos? Are you going to throw that many bombs? No you're not. Edge shadow clones."

_For special weapons, the edge goes to Naruto for the shadow clones._

_With the testing complete, Our team will begin the battle for the title of deadliest warrior. Scarecrow'sMainFan will run the computer program which will simulate 1000 battles between these two warriors._

_Hero vs hero_

_Warrior vs Warrior_

_Ninja vs Soldier_

_At long range, Link's bow and arrow outshot Naruto's shuriken and kunai._

"Greater range and accuracy are what give the bow my edge." Said Zivon "It can drop Naruto before he even gets close."

_Edge: Link_

_At close range, Naruto's Rasengan smashed past Link's Master Sword._

"The power in the Rasengan are you joking?" said Scarecrow "One shot can turn Link into paste, even with an enchanted shield."

_Edge: Naruto_

_For special weapons, Naruto's Shadow Clone Jutsu outnumbered Link's Bombs._

"While the bombs are an instant kill if the enemy is close enough," said DAM "the shadow clones are just so much more versatile, and that gives it my edge."

_Edge: Naruto_

_With all the tests complete, Scarecrow will begin the battle._

Scarecrow pushes a button and the battle begins.

010101010101010101010101001010110

The fight begins in on a hill as Link looks into a nearby forest, sword and shield on his back, bow in hand and with a bag full of bombs. He sees someone running through the forest at high speeds. The figure is dressed in bright orange and Link can sense a LOT of power from him.

Link, deciding this boy was a threat, quickly strung an arrow and let it fly. The arrow hit directly into the figure's chest, knocking them right out of the tree. Before Link could celebrate his victory, however, he was knocked down by a leg sweep from behind and landed on his back as Naruto stabbed down at him with a kunai gripped as a combat knife.

Thinking quickly, Link raised his bow to block the shot. While he succeeded in doing so, the blade of the kunai cut right through the bow string.

Naruto tried another stab, but before he could, Link punched him in the stomach and kicked him off. Naruto jumped back onto his feet as Link got up and drew his sword and shield. Naruto assumed a fighting stance.

Both fighters circled each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. In the end, it was Naruto, who kicked at Link's head. Link blocked with his shield, but his opponent was fast. Attack after attack was coming at him and forced him to be completely on the defensive.

After another kick, Link smacked Naruto's leg and knocked him over. Link made a slash with the Master Sword, but his opponent rolled out of the way. Naruto dodged another slash aimed at his legs and then jumped back onto his feet.

Link lunged forward and thrust his sword out for a killing blow, Link was surprised when his enemy released a puff of smoke, obviously trying to escape, but it was no help, as Link's blade impacted something in the smoke.

It was then a surprise when he was kicked in the stomach by Naruto, who had used a shadow clone to escape the fatal blow.

The kick knocked Link down and he rolled painfully down the hill. Naruto flung three shuriken down after him, two bouncing off Link's Shield, but the third sticking in his shield shoulder.

Link scrambled to his feet and ran into the forest, seeking to lose his foe in the trees. Naruto followed, jumping into the treetops to follow from above.

Running into a clearing in the forest, Link stopped to catch his breath. This didn't last long, as a kunai was thrown out of the forest and landed right next to him.

His opponent caught off guard, Naruto leapt at him, Kunai in hand to finish the job. Link jumped out of the way, using the Master Sword to try and keep his opponent at a distance. Naruto was able to dodge every swing of the sword, but in that couldn't get any attacks of his own in. It was time for a change of plans.

Naruto jumped further back, daring Link to follow him. The Hyrulian hero stayed back, eying his foe. Naruto performed a quick hand gesture and called out "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Before Link could react, he was surrounded by twenty Naruto clones, each holding a kunai. He didn't even know which one was the real one anymore.

As one, all twenty Narutos jumped at the Hero of Time, forcing Link into a run. Link darted into the forest, knowing that numbers wouldn't matter in the dense trees. As he ran, five Narutos jumped down at him from the trees. Link managed to dodge the attack, and swung his sword back at them, smirking when he felt an impact. One of their comrades falling, the Narutos continued their chase of their quarry.

Link didn't stay safe for very long, as all the remaining Narutos simultaneously jumped at him, kuani at the was just able to dodge most of the attacks, catching one in his shield and ripping the knife from the ninja who held it. The attacks didn't let up, and Link couldn't with the Narutos surrounding him. Suddenly, he had an idea. It would all depend on his foes doing what he thought they would.

All the Narutos suddenly backed off him, spreading out around the area. If they did what he thought they would...

The ninja all jumped at once at him. Link, having hoped they would do this, rolled out of the way, tossing something back for his foes before running back into the woods.

An explosion sent the Narutos flying in different directions, only three remaining, with the original unharmed from the blast. Following Link, they found him in another clearing, seemingly waiting for him.

The three ninja spread out, surrounding this opponent, ready to strike at a moment's notice.

Link, having grown tired of always being the target, struck first, charging at one of the Narutos, the ninja leaping out of the way as the other two also joined the frey.

As two Narutos jumped at link, Link had an idea, holding his sword out behind him, he waited for the two to get closer.

Once they were in range, they were already dead. Link spun in a circle of death with his sword, cutting down the two ninja just before they could reach him.

Naruto and Link stared each other down. Naruto had one hand out to his side, as if he were holding something, while the other gripped his kunai.

Link had had enough of this boy. Holding his shield ahead of him, Link charged.

What Link didn't expect was that this was just what Naruto wanted. "RASENGAN!" he cried, striking at Link at the same Line as the Hylian struck."

Naruto received a cut across they belly, not that deep, but painful. Link's shield took the hit from the Rasengan and was launched back.

Naruto put a hand over his stomach to try and stop the bleeding. That had hurt, but at least he had hit his opponent. He looked over to where Link was, and was flabbergasted by what he saw.

Link was painfully dragging himself to his feet, dropping his now ruined shield and his arm hanging limply at his side.

Both combatants were in bad shape, but they could still fight as they readied themselves for their final battle.

Link held his sword in one arm as he held his other to his side. Naruto held his kunai in one hand while his other held the cut in his stomach.

Naruto attacked first, charging at Link and stabbing at him. Unable to block, Link tried to dodge and was hit in his shoulder. He slashed back, but Naruto was just able to get out of the way, jumping back in time to stab link in the chest. Link still stood, but he was now finding it more difficult to breathe.

Naruto held his kunai in a reverse grip, readying himself for the final blow. He charged, leaping into the air at Link.

This was the last mistake he would make in this fight, as Link managed to get his sword in between him and his opponent, Naruto jumping gut first onto the blade.

Link dropped him off his sword and ran him through the neck with one swift cut before raising his sword in the air and yelling in victory.

**Winner: Link**

"After a thousand battles," said Scarecrow "Link just barely managed to win, grabbing victory literally from the jaws of defeat."

_In a hard fought battle, Link managed to score 505 kills to Naruto's 495._

**Link Kills**

**Master Sword: 215**

**Bow and Arrow: 200**

**Bombs: 90**

**Total: 505**

_Link's best weapon was the Master Sword, which struck down Naruto if he got too close._

**Naruto Kills**

**Rasengan: 320**

**Shuriken/Kunai: 75**

**Shadow Clone Jutsu: 100**

_Naruto's Rasengan had the highest score of any weapon in this battle, but his other weapons fell shorted than expected._

"All in all," said Zivon "Link won because he had the more reliable weapons. Were the two of them to use their full arsenals the outcome might have been different, but with the ones they had, Link's weapons were more reliable, the bow being more accurate and lethal than the shuriken, and the Master Sword being able to carve up anyone who got too close."

Kakashi glared. "It's just a computer, Naruto could have won in real life."

Zelda smiled. "Naruto is good, but Link was just better. There's no shame in that."

_Link limps away from the battlefield, his wounds would take a while to heal._

Sorry to Naruto fans...

_Next time on Deadliest Warrior of Fiction,_

(A Grey Warden swings his sword at the camera)

_The best of this season's fighters_

(a geth soldier takes careful aim at the camera)

_Are Back_

(Crona points Ragnarok in the air as the sword screams)

_For Blood._

(A Dalish Elf fires an arrow at the camera, upon impact the screen goes dark.)

**Well that took a lot longer than expected to finish. Sorry about that, but it actually took me a long time to think of who would actually win this battle. That, combined with school work, kept me from doing too much work on this particular episode. **

**Still, I hope you like it, and I hope you all rate and review.**


End file.
